POKéMON DARK
by KwZ
Summary: El Futuro; Seth, el nuevo miembro del Equipo Rocket, ¿Quién es él? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Porqué una misión tan extraña? COMPLETO
1. POKéMON DARK

**POKéMON DARK**   
  
Pokémon edición oscura   
  
Hola, joven miembro del Equipo Rocket, mi nombre es James, pero la mayoría de la gente me llama Jefe, jajajaja...   
En fin... este mundo se encuentra habitado por unas criaturas llamadas pokémon. Los Pokémon son mascotas para algunas personas, pero nosotros, en el Equipo Rocket, los entrenamos para pelear y robar otros pokémon para así proteger al mundo de la devastación y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación, para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor, para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas...   
  
(...)   
  
(ejem!)   
  
- Pero primero dime como te llamas.   
  
Nuevo N.   
Darkie   
Pánfilo   
-Seth   
  
- Muy bien, así que tu nombre es Seth.   
¡Seth! Has sido elegido para que inicies este nuevo sistema de entrenamiento del Team Rocket, según tus resultados, veremos si debemos seguir con este tipo de entrenamiento para poder alcanzar nuestros objetivos de esta organización, serás equipado con un pokémon que tú elijas, así como con la tecnología más avanzada en cuanto al mundo de pokémon se refiere, esperamos que robes pokémons raros y poderosos, especialmente de líderes de gimnasios.   
¡Seth! Tu aventura pokémon ha dado inicio.   
  
Despierto en mi habitación del cuartel del equipo Rocket en una isla, aun no sé si seguir con esto, ya tengo 16 años como para andar jugando a entrenar pokémons. Ojalá fuera así, en realidad, el jefe James quiere que los robe. Hoy me van a entregar uno con el que se supone debo iniciar mi "gran aventura pokémon". Bwack... Pokémon es para niños... Aun así no tengo otra opción, no conozco a mis verdaderos padres, y me han cuidado en el equipo Rocket desde que era un niño, creo que les debo de dar algo a cambio.   
Mejor voy con el profesor para terminar de una vez con esto...   
  
- Bienvenido joven Seth, como debe de saber existen diferentes clases de pokémon, podrá elegir uno para iniciar su viaje y cuidarse de los pokémons salvajes. En esa mesa hay seis pokebolas, podrá elegir la que contenga al pokemon de su agrado, ahí tenemos a las especies que hemos conseguido.   
  
- ¿Y no puedo tomar todos?   
- Je... Yo sé que así lo desea, pero el jefe quiere iniciar este nuevo método con todos los reclutas, y usted será el primero.   
- El pinche conejillo de indias...   
- ¿Disculpe...?   
- Esta bien, creo que ya tengo pensado cual... – Es así como me dirijo a la mesa y a las pokebolas, hay un Ekans... naaa, no lo creo... un koffing... para nada... ¿Un meowth...? me recuerda a ese Persian parlante... ¡Un houndour! Ése es un buen pokémon, me gustan los tipo fuego, pero no los caninos.... ¿Murkrow? Para nada... aquí está el que quería... Un charmander... Aun es tipo lagartija, pero llegará a ser un dragón muy poderoso tipo fuego...

   
- Elijo a charmander.  
- ¿No le gustaría ver a los demás pokémon?   
- No, así está bien...   
- Una buena elección joven Seth, ya debe de conocer el equipo que utilizamos, tiene su pokégear, por el cual le informaremos sobre misiones futuras, pero su primera misión es en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, la líder de ese gimnasio usa pokémon tipo hierba, los cuales son débiles frente a uno tipo fuego, como debe de saber.   
- Si, siga, que debo hacer... ¿derrotarla?   
- De hecho, se rumora que ha descubierto como cruzar genéticamente pokémon tipo hierba, su misión será robar uno de esos pokémon y la medalla, para cumplir su misión principal, que como debe de saber es...   
- Ya sé... llegar a la meseta añil para robar el pokémon misterioso del líder de la elite 4... es tan obvio que me va a mandar a todos los gimnasios así que no pienso regresar.   
  
- Un momento – dijo el jefe James - ¿No estaras pensando en hacer una especie de "viaje pokémon" que hacen todos los niños?   
- No, señor, es para apresurar más las cosas... jamás haría algo así... – respondió Seth inclinando la cabeza.   
- Escucha – dijo James al acercarse – no me importa si quieres llegar a ser un maestro pokémon, lo que quiero es que vayas allá afuera, no a capturar pokémon salvajes, sino a robar los de los demás entrenadores y lideres de gimnasios, entre más raro sea el pokémon mejor, como debes de saber, ya se han descubierto más de 350 diferentes especies de pokémon, no te pido que robes algún pokémon legendario, sólo que robes una especie nunca antes vista, cuantas más mejor, porque no estas solo en esta búsqueda, tienes una rival, y debes demostrar que eres mejor que ella.   
- ¿Y quién es?   
- La conocerás a su tiempo, si quieres hacer tu misión tipo viaje pokémon está bien, sólo recuerda tus prioridades.   
- Muy bien señor.   
- ¡Tú! Dále unas pokebolas al muchacho. No se te olvide llamar cuando obtengas algún resultado.   
- Está bien, lo haré.   
  
El profesor me da una mochila con 20 pokebolas, salgo del edificio, miro de reojo al señor James viéndome desde su oficina, sea como sea tendré que robar a los pokémon más raros en el planeta... vaya misión. Eso hubiera sido fácil hace muuucho tiempo.   
Por cierto, ¿tengo una rival? ¿O sea que justo ahora hay alguien más haciendo lo mismo que yo? Rayos, no tengo que fallarle al jefe. Subo al bote que me llevará a pueblo Paleta, de ahí en adelante sólo seré yo, y charmander, y cualquier otro pokémon que robe.   
  
Pueblo Paleta no tiene gimnasios, es considerado como un pequeño pueblo donde los entrenadores inician sus viajes pokémon, aquí vivía el profesor Oak, y de aquí provenían dos de los mejores entrenadores pokémon del mundo. Vaya, y se supone que no soy fanático a Pokémon, sin embargo es de lo que todos hablan, es algo inevitable conocer todos esos datos.   
  
Finalmente paso pueblo paleta, esperaba encontrar entrenadores para robar un bulbasaur o un squirtle, pero hasta el momento no he encontrado nada. Finalmente, camino a ciudad verde, me encuentro a un pequeño grupo de Pidgeys, incluyendo a uno de nivel 7. Así que si quería atraparlo debería de ser muy cuidadoso.   
  
- ¡Charmander! ¡Yo te elijo! – diablos, eso suena como entrenador pokémon.   
- ¡Char...!   
Inmediatamente, los Pidgey de niveles inferiores movieron su vista hacia mi charmander, lanzándole arena... Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi charmander sólo sabe 2 ataques...   
- ¡Rasguña Charmander! – Inmediatamente se dirigió al grupo de los Pidgey y alcanzó a algunos, los cuales quedaron indefensos ante mi charmander, sin embargo, el Pidgey de nivel siete usó un ataque de remolino sobre charmander.   
- ¡Gruñido Charmander! – Aun atrapado en el remolino gruñó e hizo que disminuyera por completo el ataque de Pidgey, haciéndolo caer al suelo.   
- ¡Rasguña de nuevo! – Charmander dio un último rasguño al Pidgey, los demás Pidgey huyeron asustados al ver a su lider muerto.   
  
- Bien hecho. Creo que tendremos que practicar tus llamaradas, charmander, son las únicas que te podrían ayudar en contra de los pokémon tipo hierba. Intenta lanzar una llamarada.   
- ¡Char! – Charmander se concentró y apuntó hacia un árbol. Pequeñas llamas salieron y quemaron un arbusto.   
- Muy bien, habrá que seguir practicando.   
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – Se trataba de una oficial Jenny con un Growlithe.   
- Nada oficial, sólo estaba entrenando a mi Charmander.   
- Causando incendios según parece... ¡Growlithe lanza arena a ese arbusto! Supongo que no sabías que podías causar un incendio forestal.   
- No, señorita. Estoy entrenando a mi charmander... vengo de pueblo Paleta.   
- Escucha, para mí eres muy sospechoso, para empezar no pareces ser entrenador de pokémon así vestido todo de negro.   
- Lo siento, es que no me agradan las gorras ni los shorts.   
- Está bien, pero no quiero volver a ver que causes problemas por aquí, ¿entendiste?   
- Ok.   
- Growlithe, ¡Regresa!   
  
Genial, ahora tengo problemas con la oficial Jenny, no lo puedo creer...   
- ¡Charmander! Ya sabes... a la pokebola.   
  
El gimnasio de ciudad verde no queda tan lejos de aquí, Charmander sólo sabe lanzar ascuas, pero creo que con eso basta. Aun no entiendo, se supone que pertenezco a una de las organizaciones más poderosas y recibo un Charmander de nivel inferior, si han robado tantos pokémon, me hubieran dado un Charizard. O tal vez el único pokémon realmente fuerte del equipo rocket es ese Persian parlante, pero el jefe también tiene sus pokémon, él debería seguir con esto...   
perfecto... un belsprout...   
  
- Charmander... intenta llamaradas...! – El pequeño realiza sus esfuerzos, pero aun sigue lanzando ascuas, el belsprout recibe daño, pero no lo suficiente, este se levanta y usa látigo cepa en contra de Charmander.   
- ¿Estás bien Charmander? – Sí, claro, seguro me va a responder... - ¡Usa ascuas de nuevo! – Es perfecto, Charmander ataca con todo a Belsprout, ¿qué fue eso?   
- ¡Oye que te pasa! Este Belsprout ya estaba derrotado, ¿no sabías que podrías haberlo matado? – Tan sólo es una niña que salvó a ese Belsprout.   
- ¡Ja! Será mejor que no me interrumpas, después de todo es tan sólo un Belsprout que no pudo contra mi charmander...   
- ¿Ah sí? Porque mejor no te enfrentas a un squirtle, eres un aprovechado.   
- Vamos, después de todo el entrenamiento pokémon consiste en derrotar a los más débiles tomando ventaja de las habilidades que éstos poseen - ¿Acaso soné como un entrenador pokémon?   
- Y apuesto a que ahora mismo te diriges al gimnasio de ciudad verde para derrotar al líder porque supones que sus pokémon serán débiles contra tu Charmander.   
- jajajajaja, así es...   
- Pues déjame decirte que te vas a llevar una sorpresa desagradable... :Þ   
  
Lo que me faltaba, amenazas de una niña que me muestra su lengua, que bueno que se fue corriendo, o la hubiera atacado con Charmander... Lo que me hace pensar... ¿Me estaré obsesionando con esto de Pokémon? Ja... ¿Y si así fuera, que? Después de todo hay adultos que se dedican a entrenar pokémon, el mundo gira alrededor de ellos, son utilizados en todas partes, no tendría nada de malo... ¿O sí? Odio tener siempre esas interrogantes dentro de mí. Será mejor acampar aquí, ya es de noche, y Charmander puede ayudar a hacer una fogata.   
  
Continúa....


	2. Plantas Acuáticas

Plantas Acuáticas 

La noche estuvo algo tranquila, escuché varios hoothoot. Ahora que lo recuerdo los tipo hierba son débiles frente a los voladores, pero ya es de día, tal vez atrape a un pidgey, maldición, apuesto a que todo el mundo tiene un pidgey cuando inicia como entrenador, será mejor buscar un Spearow.   
  
  
Seguía caminando por la ruta 1 cuando en un árbol vi un spearow posando en la punta de un árbol, no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa, no ahora cuando por coincidencia apareció uno, yo sé que el jefe quiere que robemos los pokémon, pero creo que esto me ayudará más...   
  
- ¡Órale Charmander!   
  
El charmander ya parece estar cambiando, me obedece más rápido que al principio... eso me agrada, me da poder sobre él, me hace sentir como un líder, creo que es por eso que muchas personas se obsesionan con lo de Pokémon, recuerdo cuando al principio oía rumores de niños de 10 años que abandonaban sus casas para atrapar pokémon, "estúpidos", pensaba. Pasando horas y horas recorriendo el pasto, después inclusive lo hacían de noche, entonces las horas se convertían en días y luego años...   
  
Siempre me pasa lo mismo, mientras estoy pensando en algo me desconecto del mundo...   
-¡Bien hecho Charmander! Ahora me toca a mí...   
  
Al principio los entrenadores tenían que empezar a fuerzas con un pokémon para poder protegerse, ahora los pokémon salvajes incluso atacan a entrenadores que no traen pokémon, al menos eso he oído, que antes los pokémon recibían todo el daño, ahora también los entrenadores podemos ser "derrotados".   
  
De nuevo a lo mismo...   
- ¡Mira Charmander...! ¡Tenemos un Spearrow...!   
- ¡Char...!   
  
Algo que me molesta en extremo es tener que ir a los centros pokémon para curar los pokémon que recién atrapo, más aun me molesta tener que guardarlos vía Internet, he oido de casos donde los Hackers pueden robarte los pokémon si los dejas mucho tiempo ahí, así que tienes que estarlos sacando constantemente.   
  
- Bienvenido al centro Pokémon de Ciudad verde, ¿Lo puedo ayudar? – La vieja enfermera Joy, todas lucen igual, me pregunto sis on clones...   
- Tengo un Spearrow que necesita ser curado, y mi Charmander también...   
- Está bien, deme sus Pokébolas.   
  
(tiritiriririrn)   
  
Odio ese sonido, es molesto.   
  
- Listo, sus pokémon estan en plena forma, vuelva pronto.   
- Gracias...   
  
Al ir hacia la salida vi a un entrenador pokémon muy joven, parecía muy preocupado, apuesto a que fue derrotado en el gimnasio...   
  
- Oye, tú... ¿vienes del gimnasio verde?   
- Sí, acabo de ser derrotado por Gregorius Lendem, el lider del gimnasio, te recomiendo no ir, tiene pokémon tipo hierba muy poderosos de nivel 50.   
- Vaya... no lo puedo creer, se supone que es la primera ciudad después de Pueblo paleta, ¿no debería usar pokémon más débiles?   
- Es que yo no vengo de Pueblo Paleta, vengo de un lugar lejano...   
- ¿Johto?   
- No, vengo de Limto...   
- Ya veo, ¿Y qué haces por Kanto?   
- Soy coleccionista de medallas de gimnasios de los 4 continentes.   
- Entonces debes de tener pokémon muy fuertes.   
- El nivel no siempre importa, también el tipo, por eso fui derrotado por Gregorius.   
- Jajaja... Pues eso no me pasará, yo tengo un Charmander que quemará a sus pokémon tipo hierba...   
- ¿Eres un Darkie?   
  
Por un momento guardé silencio, conozco ese término, son los entrenadores pokémon que hacen luchar hasta la muerte a sus pokémon.   
  
- Claro que no imbécil...   
  
Me alejé inmediatamente de ese niño, no puedo creer que venga de tan lejos y sea tan pequeño...   
Bueno, el gimnasio ya está cerca del centro pkmn... Espero derrotar al lider muy fácilmente...   
  
El gimnasio está hecho de vidrio, parece una especie de vivero para especies pokémon tipo hierba. Al pasar la entrada es cuando recuerdo que el antiguo jefe era el lider de este gimnasio hace un buen tiempo.   
  
- Así que por fin decidiste venir cobarde... – Genial, la pequeña niña que defendió ese Belsprout   
- Vengo a luchar con Gregorius, no contigo.   
- Él es mi padre, y tienes suerte de que el no se encuentre, pero estoy yo... y créeme que no soy como mi padre.   
- Entonces vamos a empezar... ¡Charmander...!   
- Tu pokémon tipo fuego... que predecible... ¡Ve Plankto!   
  
Ok... Para estos casos sirve el pokégear...   
  
[Plankto: El pokémon planta marina, en su preevolución, plank, es imperceptible a la vista de los seres humanos. Se le considera un pokémon tipo agua-hierba]   
  
- ¿Qué dices? ¿Usamos dos Pokémon para este duelo?   
- Me parece bien   
  
"Me parece bien", de hecho solamente tengo dos pokémon...   
  
- Entonces... ¡Empezemos! ¡Plankto.... chorro de agua!   
  
Hija de tu repipinchamaco... el pequeño plankto se echó a charmander...   
  
- ¿Estas bien Charmander? ¿Puedes continuar...?   
- Chaaar...   
  
¿Pero que estoy diciendo, claro que no me va a responder...   
  
- ¿Sabes? No me sorprende que casi te derroto, todos los entrenadores que vienen a retar a mi padre traen pokémon tipo fuego, es por eso que mi padre entrenó tipo hierba-agua e incluso cruzó genéticamente a muchos más...   
- Está bien, no me interesa... ¡Ve Spearrow! ¡¡¡Ataque Furia!!!   
  
Spearrow parece no haber entendido… ¡Oh pero claro…! ¡Aun no sabe esos ataques!   
  
- Esteee..... ¡Picotazo!   
- Plankto minimizar...!!!   
  
Spearrow se dirige hacia el ahora reducido Plankto con una gran velocidad... ¡Engulléndolo completamente! Jajaja... es gracioso... no puedo ocultar mi risa y veo como ella se pone pálida de terror   
  
- Entrené a mi plankto desde que era un pequeñísimo plank.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Esto jamás te lo perdonaré!!!!!!   
- Yo te elijo Belsbasaur!!!   
- Acaba con ese Spearrow!!!   
  
Genial, esto es lo que andaba buscando... ¡¡Un pokémon no conocido!! Lo confirmo con el pokédex, este pokémon no está registrado... casi lo olvido...   
  
- Spearrow... esteee... mmm.... ataque de torbellino!!!   
  
Sin embargo hay algo extraño con ese pokémon... parece distinto... sigo observándolo mientras esquiva el ataque con gran destreza...   
  
- ¿Sorprendido? Deberías de estarlo... este pokémon es la cruza genética de un Bulbasaur y un Belsprout, mi padre ha estado trabajando y ha logrado crear por medio de su...   
- No me interesa...   
- Eres un grosero, ¿Sabías eso? Belsbasaur... Látigo cepa...   
- Spearrow... agilidad!!!   
  
Vaya, entonces estas son las famosas cruzas genéticas de Gregorius, debo de suponer que entonces no es una especie tan rara después de todo... El látigo cepa alcanzó a Spearrow...   
  
- Spearrow, levántate... usa ataque de arena al máximo...   
  
Como lo esperaba, el ataque de arena al máximo también le cayó a los ojos a esa niña... es hora de usar la pokébola del equipo Rocket... Le dí... ahora hay que esperar... se mueve... se mueve... ¡Tengo un Belbasaur!   
  
- ¿Qué has hecho, maldito? Dame ese pokémon...   
  
Y mientras su entrenadora está ocupada... yo robo la medalla de ciudad verde... jeje... para ser el primer gimnasio, no está del todo mal... creo que tendré mucha suerte a partir de ahora...   
  
Continua...


	3. Némesis

**Némesis**

(...)   
  
Videófono activado   
  
- ¿Si? ¿Ahora qué chamaco? ¿Listo para regresar a la base?   
- Jefe, he logrado capturar un nuevo pokémon, espero que lo revise en la base de datos, lo acabo de mandar por Internet...   
- Déjame ver... esta cochinada se trabó...   
- Oprima CTRL+ALT+DEL...   
- Espera... ya está... ¿Qué es ese pokémon?   
  
El jefe James está sorprendido, era de esperarse, ahora seré recompensado...   
  
- Es un Belsbasaur, se lo robé a la hija de Gregorius... ¿Qué opina?   
- Pues, es diferente, pero no es algo nuevo, ¿sabías eso? Existe un centro en Johto donde si dejabas un pokémon macho y un pokémon hembra de la misma especie, obtenías una preevolución o un Bebé Pokémon, ¿Qué tierno, no? De todas formas, el centro cambió hasta hacer diferentes especies "cruzarse".   
- Ya entiendo... a lo que se refiere es que no es un método nuevo ¿Me va a dejar conservarlo?   
- Claro que no... Tú tienes a tu Charmander y sé que tienes un Spearow...   
- ¿Cómo lo sabe?   
- No lo olvides, tú eres un experimento, estas siendo vigilado constantemente...   
- ¿Entonces ahora qué...?   
- Quiero que busques a un pokémon legendario en el bosque verde...   
- Pero usted dijo que...   
- ¡¡Yo sé lo que dije!! Además este no es un ave, un perro o insecto legendario, ésos son pokémon de antiguas leyendas, yo me refiero a un pokémon de Leyenda urbana...   
- ¿No se refiere a...?   
- Exactamente, además, tu rival te estará acechando, así que cuidado...   
  
(...)   
  
conection closed   
  
Rayos, tengo hambre... Espero que mis pokémon no...   
Vaya así que ahora se supone que buscaré a un pokémon de leyenda urbana, Missingno, se supone que es el pokémon número 0, que no existe, que no es más que un cuento de idiotas, pero su existencia se rumora por el bosque verde y las islas canela... Bueno, que rayos... ahí voy al cochino bosque verde...   
  
Día siguiente...   
  
El viejo Bosque verde... lugar de entrenamiento de los patéticos Bug Catchers, ahora que lo analizo bien, missingno significa missing number o número perdido, nunca lo había pensado así... no creo poder encontrarlo, pero bueno...   
  
- ¡Oye tú...!   
  
Una niña con el pelo anaranjado me viene siguiendo...   
  
- ¡Te estoy hablando!   
  
Será mejor perderla entre los arboles...   
  
- ¡Ven pequeño engendro del equipo Rocket!   
  
Ok... ahora si me estoy preocupando...   
  
- ¡¿Qué quieres niña?! Deja de seguirme, carajos...   
- ¡Yo soy...!!!   
  
(...)   
  
perdí el aliento... es.. pérame...   
  
(...)   
  
ahh... ¡Soy tu Rival! ¡Prepárate a... uff... MORIR...!   
  
Desde que Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak iniciaron su viaje pokémon juntos, al mismo tiempo, se hizo como una especie de tradición el tener a alguien con quien comparar el crecimiento de los pokémon, un rival, ya sea amigo o enemigo, pero a esta niña nunca antes la había visto...   
  
- ¡Ve flamaradita!   
  
  
Y además tiene un Charmeleon, normalmente usan otro tipo diferente de Pokémon   
  
- Vaya, así que eres de las que le ponen apodos a los pokémon, prepárate a enfrentarte a ¡Charmander, a lo que te truje chencha!   
- Hay que naco eres... por cierto, ¿Qué haces vestido todo de negro, es para burlarte de mí? ¿Para contrastarme?   
- ¿Qué haces tú vestida todo de Blanco? ¿Te mandó el jefe?   
- ¿Jefe? ¿No querrás decir jefa?   
- Yo se que James se ve medio raro pero...   
  
Mejor me callo, puede y debe de estar escuchándome...   
  
- ¿James? Yo me refiero a Jessie, la lider del equipo flower   
- Ok... así que ya entiendo todo... eres de la competencia   
  
Yo sé algo de historia... yo todo lo sé... James alguna vez tuvo una esposa llamada Jessie, algo así escuché de los otros miembros, que tuvieron conflictos de bienes compartidos, y finalmente se separaron...   
  
- ¿Y qué vas a quedarte todo serio o vas a mandar a luchar a tu "charmander"?   
- Aunque no lo parezca mi charmander ha ganado varias batallas   
- ¿Qué? ¿Contra belsprouts, pidgeys o metapods?   
  
Eso me caló, en la mañana vencí varios metapod y kakunas   
  
- Usa ascuas contra ese charmeleon   
- ¿Ascuas? ¡Llamaradas flamaradita!   
  
Impresionante. El pequeño charmander logró resistir lo suficiente...   
  
- Muy bien, ahora usa gruñido   
- ¡¡¡Chaaarmander, Chaaar!!!   
  
Supongo que charmeleon no posee ese tipo de ataques, eso me favorece...   
  
- ¡Golpe de cola flamaradita!   
- ¡Agilidad Charmander!   
  
El menso de charmander no se sabe ese ataque...   
  
- Digo... rasguño!!!   
  
Ahora sí... el Charmeleon luce débil... ahora a sacar mi As bajo la manga...   
  
- ¡Ve Spearrow! ¡Usa Picotazo! Ah-ah-ahí spearrow… bien hecho   
- Oye, no acordamos el número de pokémon, eso son dos contra uno... ¡Ve Pidgey!   
- Ignoren a ese pidgey, los dos ataquen a charmeleon!!!   
  
Charmeleon poco a poco cae debilitado, pero esta niña se puso las pilas y lo llamó inmediatamente, al igual que al menso de pidgey que ni hizo nada...   
  
- Bueno, hay que admitirlo... lo haces bien... por cierto, me llamo Alicia...   
- No me interesa...   
  
Llamo a Charmander y a Spearrow y me alejo de ella, aun sigue con la mano extendida, como esperando a que la salude...   
  
- ¡Adiós Seth! ¡Cuando te vuelva a ver voy a matar a uno de tus Pokémon!   
¡¡¡Sólo bromeaba!!!   
  
Qué bien... la maldita sabe mi nombre...

continua...


	4. Enter tha Missingno

Enter tha Missingno 

¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo? Yo nunca me hubiera dejado manipular de esa manera... esta claro que soy un experimento del jefe, el primero de muchos otros, antes, el equipo Rocket se dedicaba a robar Pokémon, acosando a un grupo de entrenadores o con mil trampas... y ahora se supone que yo soy el primero... una especie de espía que busca pokémon raros entre los entrenadores, como uno de ellos, y ahora esto... me siento como Mulder, buscando un misterio, un expediente X, el pokémon de las leyendas urbanas; Missingno...   
  
- Oye BugCatcher...   
- ¿Buscas pelea?   
  
Es lo que odio de los "atrapa insectos" siempre buscan pelea con sus pokémon debiluchos...   
  
- Espera... busco información... ¿Exactamente que sabes de Missingno?   
- Si buscas información antes tendrás que derrotarme   
- Genial, está bien...   
  
2 metapod y un caterpie después...   
  
- Se rumoraba que era el pokémon de un anciano que se dedicaba a enseñarle a los viajeros pokémon de pueblo paleta como usar sus pokébolas, pero solo eran rumores... hasta que un día un entrenador le pidió 40 veces seguidas al anciano que tratara de atrapar un Rattata, y en la cuadragésima vez que se lo pidió, en vez de un Rattata apareció Missingno, el cual atrapó al entrenador y lo devoró...   
- Eres un mentiroso...   
- Oye... eso es lo que se rumora...   
  
3 Bugcatchers después...   
  
- Missingno se aparece en las islas Canela...   
- Yo sé algo de eso... ¿pero como lo invocas?   
- ¿Invocar? Pos tendrías que tener un pokémon que supiera el sorf y nadar en la mera orilla de los limites al salir de una cueva unas 100 veces... pero pa esto tienes que tener todas las medallas del mundo y ser un maistro pokemon...   
- Ok... ¿Nunca se ha aparecido en el bosque verde?   
- Pos que yo sepa... no...   
- Muy bien, perdona a mi Spearow, él no quiso comerse a tu Caterpie. Suéltalo Spearrow.   
- Gracias siñor...   
  
Después de seguir con la misma rutina dos veces, me encontré a una entrenadora muy linda, no me refiero a esas vulgares entrenadoras de Pokémon que todos conocemos... Esta era algo especial, me cautivó la manera como estaba corriendo hacia mí... como en cámara lenta... como si fuera a pronunciar unas lindas palabras...   
  
- ¡¡¡ENJAMBRE BEEDRILL!!!   
  
  
Rayos… entonces me di cuenta que venía huyendo a toda velocidad, me tomó de la mano y me hizo correr...   
  
- Espera... ¿Qué sucede aquí...?   
  
Tan solo siguió corriendo hasta que llegamos a un enorme árbol hueco, ahí nos refugiamos....   
  
- Uff...! lo siento... fue mi culpa. Estaba buscando un pokémon, y sin querer espanté a los beedrill... Me llamo Mandy... ¿Y tú?   
- Qué pésima condición tengo... no soy bueno para correr... me llamo Seth. ¿Acaso no tienes pokémon que te ayuden a enfrentarte a un enjambre Beedrill?   
- ¿Bromes? ¿Qué puede hacer un Butterfree en contra de un beedrill?   
- Puedes ponerlos a dormir...   
- Ya sé... pero no me gusta hacerlos pelear por mí... ¿Y qué haces tú? ¿Vas de paso a ciudad plateada?   
- No, ando en una misión...   
- Ya veo... Cuéntame anda si...   
  
¿De cuando acá tanta confianza?   
  
- Estoy buscando un pokémon legendario   
- ¿insectos o aves legendarias?   
- No, para nada, busco un pokémon de leyenda urbana.   
- Ya... ¿Te refieres a Missingno?   
- Exacto   
- mmm... ¿Y si te dijera qué se donde encontrarlo?   
- Te diría que no te creo, porque empiezo a creer que no existe...   
- Pero SI existe... yo lo he visto...   
- Entonces llévame...   
- Está bien   
  
Entonces ella asoma la cabeza por un hueco en el árbol para revisar si no hay Beedrills, entonces sale y recorremos el bosque alrededor de 15 minutos, llegamos hasta el lugar más profundo, lejos de los molestos Bugcatchers.   
  
- Aquí es donde lo he visto con mayor frecuencia   
- Pues no aparece   
- Eso es porque la mayor parte del tiempo se mantiene invisible   
- ¿Y qué clase de pokémon es?   
  
Cuando estuvo a punto de decirme algo, mi vista empezó a fallar, un pokémon estaba frente a mí, pero no tenía forma, era como un gigantesco ditto, con la piel forrada de distintos pokémon.   
  
  
- ¿Eso es missingno?   
- Claro que sí, el legendario pokémon #0   
- ¿Alguna vez has intentado atraparlo?   
- Es imposible, absorbió mi Butterfree cuando lo intenté...   
- Eso no me pasará a mí...   
  
- ¡¡¡Échatelo Spearrow!!!   
  
Continua...


	5. Pokémon de Leyenda Urbana

Pokémon de Leyenda Urbana 

Missingno emitió lo que pareció ser un gruñido, el cual resonó como el grito de 100 pokémon, lo cual asustó al pequeño Spearow, sin embargo debería hacer que lo atacara inmediatamente, porque parecía estar molesto...   
  
- ¡Usa tu remolino Spearow!   
- Es imposible, mejor vámonos, nunca lo había visto tan molesto – dijo Mandy mientras retrocedía asustada   
- Spearow podrá contre eso   
  
Soy un imbécil, también tengo al charmander...   
  
- ¡Ve tu también charmander!   
  
Las reglas de antes eran combatir los pokémon salvajes 1 a 1... yo no sigo esas estúpidas reglas... Mientras, Spearow ya había lanzado su primer ataque remolino, el cual no afectó para nada a Missingno. Ya sé tengo una idea...   
  
- ¡Charmander! ¡Spearow! ¡Combinen fuerzas!   
  
Al mismo tiempo que Spearow lanzaba su ataque de remolino, Charmander lanzó sus ascuas, las cuales lucían más fuertes, gracias a los Bugcatchers que había derrotado, creando así un remolino de fuego que poco a poco se convirtió en un pequeño tornado, que quemó todo a su paso, pero entonces Missingno lanzó de una de sus múltiples bocas un chorro de agua que apagó el pequeño tornado.   
  
- ¡Vamos de nuevo el mismo ataque más fuerte!   
  
Spearow se elevó encima de Charmander y comenzó a hacer su ataque lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras Charmander lanzaba pequeñas llamaradas al tornado, este comenzaba a brillar de una manera extraña...   
  
- ¡Mira tu Charmander va a evolucionar! – dijo Mandy   
- Vamos Charmander... ¡Hazlo!   
  
Mientras más fuego lanzaba más grande se hacía, tanto el tornado como él mismo, mientras el tornado avanzaba hacia un Missingno que desesperadamente lanzaba toda clase de ataques, finalmente éste fue derribado, surgiendo victorioso un Charmeleon   
  
  
Spearow y Charmeleon se pusieron frente a frente, como felicitándose el uno a otro, Mandy me miró y me dijo:   
  
- ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas atrapar a tu nuevo pokémon?   
- Claro, en eso estoy...   
  
Miro las pokébolas con la R registrada, espero que ella no las identifique...   
  
- Oh... ¿Eres miembro del equipo Rocket?   
- No, de hecho...   
- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Yo me voy de aquí!   
  
Oh, pues sí, es la triste historia de mi vida, todas las mujeres huyen de mí...   
Es entonces cuando escucho el graznido de Spearow... Missingno aun no estaba derrotado del todo, y uno de sus brazos amorfos había capturado a Spearow...   
  
- ¡Vamos Charmeleon! ¡Haz algo!   
  
Charmeleon no esperó a que yo terminara de decir la frase cuando usó su ataque de furia en contra de Missingno, quien revitalizado por la vida que Spearow se levantaba nuevamente mucho más amenazador que antes... Sin embargo podría perder también a Charmeleon...   
  
- ¡Retrocede Charmeleon!   
  
(...)   
  
¡Retrocede!   
  
(...)   
  
¡¡Hazme caso maldita sea!! ¡¡Usa tu lanzallamas!!   
  
Charmeleon volvió su mirada hacia mí, entonces pareció comprender lo que pasaba, él no solo había pérdido a su amigo, también lo había perdido yo, y juntos tendríamos que vengarlo, entonces tomé unas de las ramas que se habían caído de un árbol quemado anteriormente y comencé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas (a Missingno). Nuevamente missingno rugía con las voces de decenas de pokémon, entonces sentí un fuerte calor, la cola de charmeleon estaba completamente envuelta en llamas, era su ataque de Furia Dragón, imposible, apenas es un Charmeleon recién evolucionado.   
  
Fue demasiado, tanto como para Charmeleon, como para Missingno, los dos cayeron al suelo, llamé a Charmeleon, y capturé a Missingno. Ciudad Plateada ya no estaba tan lejos.   
  
Ciudad Plateada era famosa por su gimnasio de pokémon tipo roca, y no era algo de porqué sorprenderse, ya que la entrada al monte Luna no quedaba tan lejos de ahí.   
  
Tengo un nuevo Pokémon, y perdí uno al mismo tiempo, igual que una amiga, estoy furioso... y tendré que desquitarme con ese líder de gimnasio, pobre de él, no sabe lo que le espera...   
  
continuará..................


	6. Brock and Roll

Brock and Roll 

Ciudad Plateada está al frente, según sé, su entrenador es un señor llamado Brock, siempre lo ha sido, desde que tengo memoria... Hoy será el peor día de su vida...   
  
- ¡Buenos días joven entrenador! ¿Buscas tu medalla para llegar a la liga Pokémon? ¡Vencerme no será tan fácil! ¡Poseo los Pokémon más fuertes! ¡Los tipo Roca!   
  
Este imbécil... ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Ya está bastante grandecito como para tanta babosada...   
  
- ¡Empezemos de una vez! ¡Ve Missingno!   
  
Sin duda alguna mi nuevo Pokémon es muy poderoso, pero obtenerlo me valió la vida de otro, un sentimiento de venganza como nunca antes ha surgido en mí, odio a este pokémon, pero aun así es mí pokémon, así que solo me puedo desquitar con los líderes de gimnasios...   
  
- Jamás creí ver un pokémon nuevo en lo que me queda de vida, sin duda alguna tu no eres un entrenador común y corriente, así que usaré mis pokémon más poderosos... ¡Ve, Golem!  
- ¡¡¡Absorción Missingno!!!   
  
Missingno ruge extrañamente de nuevo, se abalanza como una ola hacía un Golem sorprendido, absorbiéndolo completamente...   
  
- ¡No! ¡Golem! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Ese era MI POKÉMON! Lo crié desde que era un geodude, ¡¡¡Devuélvemelo!!! ¡Ataca Steelix!   
- Missingno… Usa todos tus ataques de agua…   
  
Es lo bueno de este Pokémon... es como Mew... tiene todos los ataques de todo tipo de pokémon, gracias a los que ha absorbido con el paso del tiempo.   
  
- ¿Qué le haces a mi Steelix? ¡Regresa!   
- ¡Bloquea Missingno!   
  
Los rayos de la pokébola de Brock no aciertan a Steelix, este a su vez, es atacado una y otra vez sin piedad, hasta que se ha debilitado por completo.   
  
- No te detengas Missingno...   
- Mi Steelix!!!   
  
Poco a poco Steelix es reducido a pedazos oxidados de metal extraños   
  
- Ataca ese líder de gimnasio   
- Espera, maldito desgraciado... llevo toda una vida entrenando a los pokémon que acabas de matar, nunca antes había usado este pokémon como líder de gimnasio, pero creo que ya es hora de que sepas lo que es verdadero poder. – ¡Lavator, yo te elijo!   
  
Para estos casos sirve el cochino Pokédex...   
[Lavator: El pokémon piedra volcánica. Se cree que este Pokémon viene del mismo centro de la tierra. Su temperatura puede ser incluso el doble que magmar. No hay más información disponible]   
  
- Vaya... ¿Realmente es todo lo que tienes? Veamos como reacciona tu pokémon con el mismo ataque... ¡Todos tus ataques de agua a máxima potencia, Missingno!   
  
Mientras Missingno ataca a lavator, una espesa nube de vapor empieza a cubrir todo el gimnasio, la visibilidad es nula, solo se escuchan los rugidos de ambos pokémon. Me imagino que lavator debe de estar sucumbiendo ante los ataques de chorro de agua, burbujas y que se yo... así que será mejor echar un vistazo...   
  
- Usa tu remolino Missingno...   
  
Apuesto a que ese ataque es el que se robó de Spearow. El vapor es eliminado completamente... y el maldito Lavator sigue ahí, aun irradiando energía... Es imposible... ¿Qué otro ataque podría usar? Bueno... aun queda Charmeleon...   
  
- Ve Charmeleon...!   
  
Chin6#$# M#&%3!!! Se me olvidó el odio que siente Charmeleon hacia Missingno... Pero ya se me fue la Pokébola...   
  
- ¡Charmeleon!   
  
Charmeleon se ve descansado, pero inmediatamente reacciona y le manda una mirada de odio a Missingno, aunque Missingno no tiene ojos normales, parece estar "viéndolo" también...   
  
- Miren ustedes dos...   
  
Como si me entendieran...   
  
- No quiero peleas... ahora estoy en un problema... ¿Ven ese Pokémon?   
  
Vaya, me entienden... voltearon a verlo...   
  
- Ese es el enemigo... Así que quiero que tú, Charmeleon, lo distraigas mientras Missingno lo absorbe... ¿Entendido?   
- ¡Charmeleon...! ¡Char...!   
  
Parece disgustado... no está de acuerdo...   
  
- Ok... ¿Quieres pelear con Missingno? Lo harás... pero por ahora debes de trabajar con él... o ella... o ellos... ¿entiendes?   
- Charmeleon   
  
Eeeh... creo que sí...   
  
- Ahora vayan...!   
  
La niebla se dispersa por completo, Brock ve como Charmeleon gira alrededor de Lavator... incluso Charmeleon, que es un Pokémon tipo Fuego, siente el calor de Lavator. Lo hace girar en su propio eje con su agilidad, cuando pierde el equilibrio, cae pesadamente... Entonces es cuando Missingno Se balanza sobre él, a punto de absorberlo, pero el calor es tan intenso que se escuchan miles de gritos mientras este realiza su objetivo.   
Pero da resultado, ante los sorprendidos ojos de Brock se levanta triunfante un Fortalecido Missingno...   
  
- Realmente no tienes compasión por los Pokémon, ellos son tus...   
- ¡Bang! ¡Bang!   
  
¿Unos disparos? ¿Quién hizo eso?   
  
Continua...


	7. Revelación

**Revelación**

Una conocida figura surgió de las sombras... era el jefe James...   
  
- Bien... esta será una excelente guarida para el equipo Rocket... ¡Entren muchachos!   
  
Inmediatamente aparecen decenas de miembros del equipo Rocket, con todo y sus ridículas gorritas y la R bien grandota en el pecho. Cargando lo que parece ser equipo de alta tecnología.   
  
- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?   
- No te enojes muchachote... gracias a ti, el equipo Rocket está creciendo, así que ahora serás premiado.   
- No necesito tus premios...   
- ¡Vamos! ¿No quieres saber cual es tu premio?   
- ¿Qué...?   
- Es... ¡Un auto! Tráiganlo muchachos... pónganlo ah-ah-ahí madre!!!   
  
El jefe James... siempre tan ridículo... no ha cambiado desde que lo conozco   
  
- No necesito premios... a cambio quiero información...   
- ¿Información? ¿De que tipo?   
- He tenido estas extrañas dudas desde que conocí a esa tal Alicia... mi rival...   
- ¿Qué hay con ella?   
- Quiero decir... ¿Porqué mandarme a alguien que entorpezca mi misión? ¿Acaso no soy importante para el equipo rocket?   
  
Al mencionar eso, el jefe James puso por primera vez una cara seria...   
  
- Has servido muy bien tu "misión" pero también has fallado en otras cosas que tenía en mente... Primero, felicidades por atrapar Pokémon raros, en realidad nunca en vida había visto un Belsbasaur, un regalo muy bueno de tu parte...   
- ¿Es decir que no lo vendió?   
- Muchacho... el equipo Rocket no necesita dinero realmente, manejamos los casinos del mundo, poderosas corporaciones, yo conservé el Belsbasaur... Tu misión no era capturar pokémon nunca vistos... en realidad esa era una misión secundaria escondida a tu misión primordial...   
- Momento... ¿Tengo otra misión?   
- Ahhh... esto es algo difícil de decirlo... pero creo que en estos días debes de haber madurado lo suficiente... Alicia en realidad no es tu rival, tú lo eres de ella...   
- ¿Cómo?   
- Alicia no debe de entorpecer tu misión es al contrario... ella es la nueva soldado de los equipos no tú...   
- Pero...   
- silencio... a través del tiempo el equipo Rocket ha sido derrotado, por ser catalogados como los malos de la historia... Tú, mi querido amigo... eres uno de los últimos, el equipo Rocket ha evolucionado junto al equipo Flower... la maldad no es el camino... es al contrario... Tú y Alicia son la misma cara de la moneda... bien y mal... oscuridad y luz... Mientras ella entrena a sus Pokémon que ha atrapado, tu los robas y matas al enemigo... lo cual no apruebo...   
- Pero si tu mataste a Brock...   
- Jaja! Lo hice por negocios, la industria debe de crecer... en fin... tu fuiste elegido para ser derrotado por Alicia, no para derrotarla y humillarla, como lo hiciste la última vez...   
- Pero ella... ¿Es hija de Jessie?   
- Por supuesto...   
  
Me quedé en silencio un momento... si Alicia pertenecía al equipo Flower, y fue elegida por Jessie... entonces...   
  
Oh...   
  
Diablos...   
  
- ¿Soy... tú hijo?   
  
Un silencio reinó en el gimnasio, aun los trabajadores que transportaban el equipo se detuvieron a observarnos... James me miró en una forma extraña, entonces pareció que iba a decir algo...   
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!   
  
Todos los demás miembros del equipo Rocket comenzaron a reír...   
- ¡Missingno!   
  
El enorme Pokémon rugió, callando así las risas de todos...   
  
- Ok... fue mi culpa... con respecto a tu pregunta... ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Tu eres un huérfano, tus padres están muertos... por eso te usamos... ahora ve a descansar a algún lugar... que mi niña te quiere derrotar mañana...   
  
La noche cae... con ella... la oscuridad... así que yo represento a la maldad... soy un imbécil... debí suponerlo desde el principio... aun más imbécil fui al suponer que James era mi padre... tal vez nunca sepa quienes fueron... así está bien... ¿Quién los necesita de todas formas?   
  
(...)   
  
Mi maldita vida no tiene sentido... "Tu eres un huérfano, tus padres están muertos... por eso te usamos..." dijo James... debo de encontrarle un verdadero significado a mi vida... mañana vendrá esa niña para que yo me deje ganar ante ella... pero se va a llevar una sorpresa... una sorpresa mortal...   
  
Finalmente es de día... el gimnasio de ciudad plateada ha sido remodelado por completo... el jefe James habla con una oficial Jenny...   
  
- Si, oficial, el dueño de este gimnasio, que en paz descanse, era amigo del equipo Rocket... y me encargó personalmente que nuestra organización quedara a cargo si algo llegaba a ocurrir.   
- Escúcheme bien, señor... sabemos que ahora el equipo Rocket es una organización de fiar, sin embargo, no olvidamos sus raíces, sabemos todos los crímenes que cometieron y los pokémon que robaron para alcanzar su riqueza... solo recuerde que lo seguiremos observando...   
- No tenga cuidado, señorita... yo me porto bien...   
  
Aun me queda esa duda de si el equipo Rocket sigue haciendo la maldad, digo, el jefe mató a Brock, sus sesos quedaron por todo el gimnasio y fueron limpiados, eso no es muy bueno que digamos...   
  
- ¿Listo muchacho? Mi princesita está por llegar, así que prepárate a perder. Por cierto, no quiero que por ningún motivo uses a ese Missingno, me quedaría con el como lo hize con tu belsbasaur, pero me da miedo...   
- ¿A que horas llega?   
- En unos 15 minutos, probablemente...   
- Antes quisiera pelear con alguien...   
- Pues escoge, aquí hay muchos entrenadores pokémon, entre los trabajadores...   
- ¿Y qué tienen? ¿Rattatas, Koffing, Ekans, Murcrows o qué?   
- Hey ¿Te burlas del equipo Rocket? – dijo un trabajador.   
  
Un Ekans y Koffing después...   
  
- ¡Ahora es mi turno!   
  
Varios Rattata y un Arbok después...  
  
- Parece que mi charmeleon ya está en forma de nuevo... nada como unos pokémon débiles antes de un encuentro...   
- Espera... ¡Enfréntate a esto...! ¡Ve Gastly!  
  
Genial… siempre quise un gastly… y aun tengo las pokébolas del equipo Rocket... pero gastly es tipo fantasma gaseoso... o sea que Charmeleon podría usar su...   
  
- ¡Lanzallamas Charmeleon!  
- ¡Usa lengüetazo gastly!   
  
Sorprendentemente, Gastly esquiva el lanzallamas de Charmeleon, y le da un lengüetazo entre los ojos... asco... se ve muy gay...   
  
- ¡Usa tu ataque de Furia Charmeleon!   
  
Aprovechando el disgusto de Charmeleon, este usa su lanzallamas al máximo... Gastly se debilita... lanzo la pokebola... esquiva al entrenador... me encanta esa parte... atrapa al pokémon y... ¡Tengo un Gastly!   
  
- ¡Eso es injusto maldito!   
- Lo siento... es el estilo Rocket...   
- Ya verás...   
- Estense quietos ustedes dos, aquí viene mi hija - dijo James.   
  
Como siempre, la perra muy a la moda, con su estúpido pelo naranja y su sonrisa tonta...   
  
- ¡Ya llegué papi! ¿Listo para morir Seth?   
- Déjalo, preciosa, el ya sabe todo...   
- Hay... no... para que le decías... yo que me divertía tanto.   
  
Ok... aquí va a correr sangre...   
  
- Si no te importa ya me gustaría empezar – y abandonar este lugar de una vez.   
- Está bien... pero no será como la última vez... mis pokémon son más fueres que antes... y tengo unos nuevos... ya verás... ¡Ve Pidgeotto!  
- ¡Ve Gastly!  
  
Chin64d4 suerte… no me sé los ataques de gastly…   
  
- ¿Un pokémon fantasma? ¡Ataque tornado Pidgeotto!   
  
Debido a la consistencia de gastly, éste se va volando por los aires en el tornado, aterrizando todo golpeado en la tierra....   
  
- Está bien... recuerdo este... ¡Usa tu lengüetazo!   
  
Gastly nuevamente usa su lengüetazo que se ve tan gay, ante un Pidgeotto sacado de onda completamente...   
  
- Ahora usa tu... ataque de... ah sí... ¡Confusión!   
- Pidgeotto, ven...   
  
Pidgeotto sacude la cabeza para quitarse lo aturdido del lengüetazo, pero se aturde de nuevo ante un ataque de confusión, con el cual se hiere a sí mismo... es gracioso...   
  
- Regresa Pidgeotto...! Muy bien... ¿Buscas ataques psíquicos? ¡Ve kadabra! ¡Usa tu rayo psíquico!   
  
Y como siempre, Gastly sale derrotado por un ataque psíquico... y todos los lacayos del jefe le aplauden...   
  
- ¿Buscas poder? ¡Ve Charmeleon! Usa tu lanzallamas!!   
  
Y como buen pokémon psíquico, kadabra sucumbe ante el poder del fuego   
  
- ¿Hablas de verdadero poder? ¡Ve flamaradita!   
- ¿Qué? ¿Charmeleon contra Charmeleon?   
- ¿Charmeleon? ¡Usa tu furia dragón flamaradita!   
  
Increíble... esta niña se la pasa entrenando todo el maldito día en la hierba ¿o qué? Patética existencia... pero los resultados estan frente a mí... un enorme Charizard hembra, eso es poder y no jaladas...   
  
- Casi lo olvido... ¡Agilidad!   
  
Imposible, demasiado rápido para Charmeleon, acaba siendo presa de las fuertes llamas...   
  
- ¡Ve tu también Pidgeot!   
- ¿Dos contra uno de nuevo? ¿Qué tal si igualamos el poder?   
- Te prohibo que uses ese pokémon – dice el jefe   
- ¡Ve Missingno!   
- ¿Qué cosa es esa? – dice Alicia   
  
Cada vez que escucho el rugido de Missingno siento escalofríos, es como escuchar decenas de fantasmas, pokémon absorbidos.   
  
- De nuevo casi lo olvidaba... - ¡Usa tus ataques de fuego y agua combinados!   
  
Missingno comienza a girar bizarramente chorros de agua se dirigen hacia flamaradita, digo, charizard, y los ataques de fuego a Pidgeotto, al igual que detecta miembros del euipo Rocket dispuestos a atacar. Mientras el jefe James detecta el peligro, saca una pokébola de su cinturón... indudablemente era mi pokémon...   
  
- ¡Órale mendiga flor de calabaza!   
- Ese era belsbasaur, lo evolucionó a una mezcla de Victreebell y venosaur!   
- ¡Ataca Victreesaur! ¡Ataque de la sagrada flor Cempasúchil!   
- Charmeleon, ¡A lo que te truje chencha! ¡Usa tu lanzallamas!   
- ¡Mendiga flor del caño, usa tu ataque de hojas veneno!   
- Aaaaaahhhh... – gruñó Victreesaur mientras se le metiá en la cabeza a James...   
  
- Charizard había caído...   
  
La perfecta oportunidad para escapar... de esta vida y de todo... entre humo y fuego recojo mis pokémon, huyo de mi antigua vida, para empezar otra... aunque me he ganado un enemigo muy poderoso... El equipo Rocket...

Aun continua...


	8. Twilight Version

**Twilight Version**

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?   
Parece que años... pero solo han sido horas... Acabo de escapar del equipo Rocket, ahora estoy por mi cuenta al pie de MT. Moon.   
MT Moon siempre ha estado lleno de pokémon tipo roca, como era de esperarse, también de esos molestos Zubat...   
  
Busco entre mis bolsillos algo de dinero, parece que ahora cobran la entrada a MT MOON, desde que instalaron ese centro espacial para turistas... ¿Qué es esto? No lo puedo creer, en el bolsillo de mi pantalón encuentro la medalla del gimnasio de ciudad plateada... alguien lo puso... ¿Pero quien? Yo se quien, pero no estoy seguro...   
  
- ¿Así que derrotaste a Brock? ¿No supiste lo que le pasó?   
- ¿Y tú quien eres?   
- Ah, perdón... mi nombre es Nera   
- ¿Qué quieres?   
- Discúlapame... ¿Porqué tan agresivo? Solo estaba admirando tu medalla, yo también tengo, mira...   
  
Genial, ahora soy interrogado por una entrenadora pokémon...   
  
- Que si sabes lo que le pasó a Brock?   
- No, no sé... ¿Qué le pasó? – finjo demencia muy bien   
- Deberías de saberlo, después de todo tienes una medalla Roca   
- No sé, en serio, yo fui hace mucho   
- Pues se rumora que los del equipo Rocket lo mataron y se adueñaron de su gimnasio hace apenas dos días.   
- Vaya que si vuelan las noticias, ¿no?   
- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pokémon entrenas?   
- Yo... pues tengo un gastly y un charmeleon   
- ¿Eres entrenador Darkie?   
- Mmm... no lo creo... ¿Porqué tantas preguntas? ¿Buscas un encuentro pokémon?   
- No lo creo, estoy muy avanzada para ti, este es mi tercer continente recorrido. Vengo de muy lejos, del otro lado del planeta, mi primer pokémon es un EVO.   
- ¿Un EVO? ¿Qué es eso?   
- Oh, claro, lo olvidé, es algo relativamente nuevo ¿sabes? Solo hay dos personas en el mundo con este tipo de pokémon.   
- ¿Y qué lo hace tan especial? Haber... es una pre-evolución de eevee?   
- No, para nada... Es muy simple... Cada vez que tienes una pelea pokémon, tus pokémon ganan puntos de experiencia, ¿cierto?   
- Sí   
- Bueno... EVO es una combinación genética de eevee, porygon y mew. Este pokémon, cada vez que adquiere puntos de experiencia, puedes usarlos para escogerle una habilidad o poder o forma en general.   
- No entiendo...   
- Ok... yo sé que es algo complicado, al principio yo tampoco entendía muy bien... supón que este pokémon al rincipio es parecido a un Ditto, no tiene forma, y tu eres el encargado de darle la forma que quieras. ¿Te gustan los tipo fuego y fantasma? Pues le pones a tu ditto una cola de charmander con 300 puntos, y un cuerpo con el de gastly con 500. Después le puedes agregar armadura como la de sandslash, dientes como los de un skarmory, etc. Tú le ordenas cualquier forma que se encuentre dentro de las posibilidades de los puntos de experiencia y así creas tu propio pokémon.   
- Suena interesante... ¿Podría verlo?   
- Claro, como ya he tenido un largo viaje, mi pokémon actualmente anda por el nivel 60.   
- ¿Nivel 60? Vaya, entonces realmente vienes de muy lejos...   
- Claro, ya te los dije. En fin... aquí está... ¡EVO, yo te elijo!   
  
Increíble... jamás me había imaginado algo como esto, vaya que si hemos llegado lejos con cosas como estas, y yo que me sorprendía con un cochino belsbasaur... Este pokémon tiene cuerpo de houndoom con una armadura de Skarmory, con llamas como las de un rapidash y un rostro de un pokémon que jamás en mi vida había visto, pero que tenía un porte algo místico.   
  
- ¿Sorprendido? Deberías, porque yo tengo algo de Dark en mi interior, aunque tú no lo creas, por eso llamaste mi atención...   
  
Claro..... _   
  
- ¿Y ahora a dónde vas? – le pregunto   
- Pues tenía pensado viajar al espacio, después de haber derrotado a la nueva Elite 4 no hay rival para mí en este mundo... he escuchado que hay colonias de humanos que han sido atacados por pokémon aliens en PHTEON. Así que voy a ir con mis pokémon a este planeta...   
- ¿Podría ir contigo?   
- No lo creo... antes de poder hacer un viaje espacial gratis a ese planeta debes de haber derrotado a la nueva Elite 4, y créeme, no es nada fácil, la nueva Elite ya no es lo que solía ser.   
- Jaja, pues yo la derrotaré algun día y así podré abandonar este maldito mundo!   
- Pues buena suerte, la vas a necesitar. Adiosíiin...   
  
Vaya... ir a otro planeta me ayudaría a escapar del equipo Rocket...   
¿?   
  
¿Pokémon Aliens?


	9. Jefe de Jefes

**Jefe de jefes**

Perfecto. He vencido varios entrenadores de la redonda y por fin tengo algo de dinero. Por fin pasaré por el centro espacial de Mt. Moon...   
  
¡Rayos...! ¿Y ese resplandor? Claro, la chica que conocí tenía razón... verdaderamente viajó al espacio... ahí va la nave... tal vez algun día haga lo mismo...   
  
...   
  
"Se cree que aparte de los Cleifaries, hay otras razas pokémon que vienen del espacio, que son más salvajes y que incluso han llegado a atacar colonias de seres humanos en PTEHON, es por eso que estamos enviando a los mejores entrenadores pokémon para tratar de tranquilizar las cosas..."   
  
...   
  
Bla, bla, bla.... los guías de turistas solo hablan tonterías, será mejor separarme del grupo e internarme en Mt. Moon... Mountain Moon ha cambiado bastante desde que pusieron ese centro espacial, ahora es más tenebroso y oscuro... lástima que no tenga un pokémon con flash... ¿Soy idiota o qué?   
  
- ¡Ve charmeleon!  
  
Ja… si tengo un pokémon tipo fuego no necesito flash...   
  
- Despacio charmeleon... mira el techo... está lleno de zubats...  
- char...   
  
Claro... seguro ahora estoy estableciendo comunicación...   
Vaya... no creo encontrar un buen pokémon por aquí. Y pensar que al principio los iba a robar, y ahora los busco para protegerme, aparte no creo que sea del todo necesario... digo, tengo a Missingno después de todo...   
  
Charmeleon se adelanta un poco, entonces el suelo comienza a temblar debajo de él... ¡Un onix! Lo malo de estos pokémon es que pueden llegar a ser muy grandes y débiles a la vez...   
  
- ¡Usa tu lanzallamas!   
  
De inmediato el enorme onix es vencido y es arrojado hacia el suelo con violencia, causando un ruido enorme que provoca que todos los zubat del techo usen su ataque supersónico y vuelen por toda la cueva.... ¡¡¡El maldito ruido!!!   
  
  
- ¡Vamos, charmeleon! ¡Corre!   
  
Entonces comenzamos a correr por la cueva, con cientos de zubat gritando, teníamos las manos en los oídos y charmeleon choca contra una pared. Entonces lo recojo y corro lo más rápido que puedo...   
  
Finalmente logramos salir de Mt. Moon, Charmeleon se incorpora solo para usar su lanzallamas contra mí.... ¡Ora mendigo...! ¡¿Pues que te hice?!   
  
- Chaaar....!!! Char!   
  
Entonces señala a mi cuello, tenía prendido un zubat y ni me había dado cuenta...   
  
- Está bien... estás perdonado... mendigo... ¡Regresa a la pokébola! Desgraciado... por poco y me quemas las cejas...   
  
Después de guardar a Charmeleon solo que me quedaba el camino hacia la próxima ciudad... mmm... Ciudad Celeste... Me pregunto si seguirá Misty en ese gimnasio con sus pokémon tipo agua... Charmeleon no me serviría de mucho... En fin... mejor sigo caminando...   
  
...   
  
  
En eso voy caminando por la ruta 4, cuando entre unos matorrales me encuentro un pokémon algo raro para estos lugares... ¡¡¡ Un PERSIAN!!!   
  
Seguro esta es una oportunidad que no se desperdicia...   
  
- ¡Ve Gastly!   
- Ahhhjajajajajaiiii jajaja…. Como se ve que has olvidado tus orígenes seth... ¿No me reconoces?   
  
Oh... no. Un Persian que habla... eso solo significa que...   
  
- Así es...   
- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a mandar al equipo Rocket por mí?   
- Ahhhhjajajajajaja chamaco tan más gracioso de veras... ¡¡¡Yo soy el equipo Rocket!!!   
- Claro... se bien que el jefe es James   
- jajaja... ya recuerdo, espera... el balconazo que te diste en ciudad plateada... jajajaja...!!! ¿Es cierto que pensabas que James era tu Padre? No sabes ni la mitad bato...   
- ¿Qué sabes tu de eso?   
- Yo si llegué a conocer a tu padre, y para nada es James, no andas nada cerca...   
- Mira minino maldito, ese tema ya no me interesa...   
- ¿En realidad no quisieras saber quienes fueron tus padres? Yo sé todo... YO SOY EL VERDADERO LÍDER DEL EQUIPO ROCKET!!!! HAHAHAHAHAYAYAYAY!!!   
- ¿Un Persian el líder de una organización tan grande? Me cuesta trabajo creerlo   
- (voz de viejito) Ah shido un largo ashensho deshde losh inishios jovenshito, ¡Pero aun así yo controlo todo! ¡Finalmente soy alguien poderoso!   
- Te lo digo de nuevo, no me interesa...   
- ¡Como que no! ¡Ora te aguantas muchacho este! Tu padre... yo lo admiraba mucho, alguna vez hasta deseé ser su mascota, tan solo eso, cuando yo era un pequeño e indefenso Meowth...   
- No sé nada de la historia del equipo Rocket, no sé de quien me hablas...   
- Aaaahhh.... tan menso de veras... ¡TU PADRE FUE GIOVANNI, EL ANTIGUO JEFE DEL EQUIPO ROCKET!   
- -_-U   
- ¿Quéee? ¿Apoco nunca conociste al gran Giovanni? Me decepcionas hombre!!! El fue no sólo el líder, sino el fundador de esta organización, el nos llevó a la cima y a la ruina muchas veces, además el fue el líder del gimnasio de ciudad verde hace muchísimo tiempo...   
- Sigo sin saber quien es...   
- Menso en serio... debes de checarte ese cráneo... En fin, algo que si te debe de interesar es que James conocía todo tu pasado, y temía que alguna vez lo fueras a derrotar, es por eso que te envío a las misiones falsas y a derrotar a su hija, tenía miedo de que reclamaras el imperio Rocket...   
- ¿No que el imperio Rocket era tuyo?   
- ¡¡¡Silencio mientras hablo!!! Tal vez yo sea el líder, pero un pokémon no puede firmar documentos ni asistir a asambleas, así que uso a James y Jessie como Marionetas, tanto en el equipo Rocket como en el equipo Flower...   
- Bueno, supuestamente conociste a mi padre... ¿Qué hay de mi madre?   
- Tal vez la respuesta no te agrade... porque no la she... jajajaja... pero se rumora que Giovanni tuvo muchas aventuras con muchas mujeres, desde pueblo paleta hasta la Elite 4...   
- No entiendo... ¿Cómo llegue al equipo Rocket si mi madre pudo ser de la Elite 4?   
- Ella te entregó a Giovanni   
- ¿Y qué es de mi padre? ¿Dónde está?   
- Esho nadie lo shabe...   
- ¿Entonces cual es tu propósito? ¿Qué deseas de mí?   
- Escúchame bien... quiero que derrotes al equipo Rocket y Flower... quiero recuperar el puesto que me pertenece, yo ya te ayudé con información ahora hazlo tú con acción...   
- ¿Y qué harás ahora?   
- Puesh voy contigo... como ya me corrieron no tengo a donde ir...   
- Mantén tu distancia...   
- Que agresividad...   
  
Haber... ¿Qué hice? Me encontré al Persian parlante del equipo rocket, me contó mi pasado, el verdadero, al menos eso creo... y ahora... paso de la defensiva a la ofensiva... me dirijo directo a la boca del lobo... ¿Y todo para qué?   
  
- ¿No me estás manipulando?   
- Haaayyy como she te ocurre tal cosha...   
  
No sé... no me convence del todo... ya he sido engañado antes... espero estar del lado correcto...


	10. Power of the Flower

**Power of the Flower**

- ¿A dónde vamosh? – Pregunta mi nuevo compañero de viaje  
- No sé... ¿A ciudad Cerulean?   
- No me digas que estas coleccionando medallas de gimnashios   
- Parece que sí... Ahora tengo 2 medallas...   
- Te dije que no mi dijeras   
  
Este Persian es muy raro... no me explico como es que puede hablar como los seres humanos   
  
- ¿Y como es que un Persian como tú puede hablar?   
- Oh... pues es una historia muy trágica y romántica...   
- Bueno... como aun queda camino por recorrer puedes contarla mientras llegamos...   
  
Durante toda la ruta hacia lo que es ciudad Cerulean, el Persian me fue contando su triste historia... acerca de aquél pokémon Meowth macho que se había enamorado de una hembra que quería a un Persian... descorazonado, Meowth aprendió a ser y comportarse como un ser humano, siendo rechazado de nuevo abandonó su amor para unirse al equipo Rocket. De nueva cuenta la pretendió, y fue rechazado al derrotar a Persian.   
  
- No sé que decirte... nunca he tenido situaciones de ese tipo...   
- Y espero que nunca las tengas... ¡Hay! ¡Ahí se encuentra el gimnashio!   
  
Persian tenía razón... El gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean se encontraba frente a nosotros...   
  
- La líder del gimnasio, Misty, usa pokémon tipo agua... ¿Usas pokémones con ataques de planta o eléctricos?   
- Pues veamos... tengo Gastly, Charmeleon, y, por supuesto Missingno...   
- ¿¿¿Qué??? ¿Usas a Missingno?   
  
La cara de Meowth se llenó de sorpresa, era de esperarse, soy el único entrenador con este pokémon...   
  
- Claro, fue uno de los primeros pokémon que atrapé...   
- No conoshes las fuerzas con las que estas jugando. Missingno no es un pokémon.   
- Claro... yo lo puedo controlar y lo atrapé. Es un pokémon.   
-Yo sé de esto. Nuestro mundo no solo se divide en humanos y pokémon... Hay cosas más allá. Cosas más terribles y poderosas como el Missingno.   
- No importa, Missingno sabe muchos ataques y nos ayudará en el gimnasio.   
- Pero conste que yo te lo advertí...   
  
Al entrar al gimnasio, me percato que las luces se encuentran totalmente apagadas, Persian se adelanta... y cae al agua!!!   
  
- ¡Hay! ¡Ayúdame que no se nadar!   
- Espera... allá voy...   
  
En eso estaba cuando un reflector de luz iluminó el centro del lugar... y un par de siluetas surgieron de entre las aguas...   
  
- Prepárense para los problemas   
- Y más vale que teman, darketos   
- ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!   
- ¡Para unir a todos los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!   
- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor   
- ¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta Tingüindín!   
- ¡Jessie!   
- ¡James!   
- ¡El equipo Flower acabando con la competencia!   
- ¿Qué pasó Jessie? Recuerda que somos el equipo Rocket   
- Ah! Es verdad... Lo siento... El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la Luz   
- Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para perder...   
...   
...   
...   
  
Sorprendidos voltean a ver a Persian, yo hago lo mismo...   
...   
...   
  
  
- ¡¡¡Pero claro que no lo diré!!! Devuélvanme mi chamba hijos de su repipínchamaco!!!   
- Lo siento Persiancito, tuviste tu oportunidad...   
- Jajajaja!!! Además yo soy el nuevo jefe del equipo Rocket y soy mejor que tú!   
- Ajajaja!!! Y yo soy la jefa del equipo Flower!   
- Vaya Jessie... ¿Cuándo perdiste la confianza en ti misma?   
- Eso no te interesa gato roñoso... ahora el poder es nuestro, así como dos gimnasios, gracias a mi hijita que es un primor...   
  
Entonces me empiezo a sentir algo incómodo, es como una reunión de viejos amigos y yo salgo sobrando...   
  
- ¿Este gimnasio es suyo? ¡Entonces defiéndanlo! ¡Ve Missingno!   
- Como se ve que no te cansas de ese mugre pokémon... pero esta vez no te será tan fácil derrotarme... ¡Fertilízalo Victreesaur!   
- Además ahora cuentas con ayuda, querido... ¡Arbok ve!  
  
- Ese pokémon era mío, y lo sabes bien James...   
- Muchacho del demonio mal educado... ¿Cuándo me perdiste el respeto? Recueda que soy mayor que tú.   
- ¡Deja de pelear y sácame del agua Seth! ¡Ya llevo aquí mucho rato!   
- ¡Saca a Persian del agua Missingno!   
- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No me acerques esa abominación!   
  
Después de que Missingno saca a Persian del agua, Persian, Missingno y yo nos encontramos contra el equipo Rocket.. o Flower... o como sea que se llamen...   
  
- Bueno puesh... yo empiezo contra ese Victreesaur   
- ¿Cómo le vas a hacer si no tienes entrenador? ¿Quieres que yo te dirija?   
- Para nada jovencito... ¡Persian! ¿Qué pasa Persian? ¡Usa tu ataque Golpetazos de la Furia! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Haaaaa!   
  
Genial, nunca había visto a un pokémon mandarse a pelear a sí mismo... y Persian no lo hace nada mal... Se ve que posee buen nivel y buenos ataques, lo demuestra al arañarle por completo el rostro a Victreesaur...   
  
- ¡No te dejes Florcita calabaceada! ¡Usa tu ataque lanza abono!   
- ¡Ten cuidado Persian! ¡Si señor! ¡Usa tu hiper rayo! ¡Al instante!   
  
Increíble que este Persian use hiper rayo... Debilitó por completo a Victreesaur...   
  
- ¡Hay mi Plantita! ¡Esto lo pagarás Persian!   
- ¡Bien hecho Persian Prepárate! No puedo... ya me cansé...   
- Bien Persian, ahora es nuestro turno... ¡Ataca a Arbok con tus ataques lanzallamas Missingno!   
- ¿Con que me quieres agarrar desprevenida? ¡Usa tu ataque venenoso!   
  
Inmediatamente Arbok lanza de su boca miles de picos envenenados hacia Missingno, el cual emite sonidos guturales, o lo que al menos parecen ser, se retuerce de dolor de mil formas y finalmente empieza a caer, debilitado...   
  
- JAJAJA... Parece ser que tu Missingno no soporta el veneno de mi Arbok...   
- Eres una maldita...   
  
Odio perder una batalla... Esta quedará vengada...   
  
- ¡Charmeleon...! ¡Yo te elijo! ¡Lanzallamas sobre Arbok!   
- ¡Ataque venenoso de nuevo Arbok!   
  
Charmeleon reacciona a tiempo, es muy rápido y esquiva de manera eficaz los picos. Se reincorpora rápidamente y efectúa su lanzallamas sobre Arbok, el cual aun sigue en pie.   
  
- Enrédate en ese charmeleon y apriétalo Arbok   
  
Ahora fue demasiado rápido para Charmeleon... Arbok logra enredarse en él y lo aprieta con gran fuerza...   
  
- Muérdelo Charmeleon...   
  
Charmelon lo muerde e inmediatamente se libera...   
  
- ¡Ahora usa tu ataque de furia Charmeleon!   
  
La llama en su cola se enciende y ataca con gran enojo a Arbok, quien sucumbe ante tal magnitud del ataque...   
  
- Han sido derrotados... ahora entreguen la medalla   
- Claro que no, muchachito... las reglas son muy claras... son dos pokémon contra dos, y ustedes han usado tres...   
- No me importa... ustedes ni siquiera son líderes de gimnasio. Este gimnasio pertenece a... ¿Cómo dices que se llama la líder de aquí Persian?   
- Misty   
- Este gimnasio pertenece a Misty...   
- Misty esta muerta... JAJAJAJA... Y será mejor que se vayan de aquí si no quieren terminar como ella...   
  
Así que esos siguen asesinando líderes de gimnasio... Veo a Persian finalmente levantarse...   
  
- ¡Ja! No me interesan sus amenazas tan tontas... ¡Persian usa attacktrueno! ¡Al instante!   
  
El attacktrueno es tan poderoso que el equipo Rocket sale volando por el contacto que tenían con el agua...   
  
-- El quipo Rocket ha sido vencido....   
  
- Esos dos como me fastidian la existencia desde siempre...   
- Oye Persian, me he dado cuenta que posees muy buenos ataques y nivel de pelea...   
- jaja... Gracias...   
- Un momento... ¿Qué es eso en el suelo? ¿Será...?   
  
Me acerco con calma al objeto... es la medalla del gimnasio... ¿Pero como? Es muy extraña la manera como he conseguido las últimas dos medallas... me pregunto si alguien las pone a propósito...


	11. Showdown in Dojo

**Showdown in Dojo**

(Tres medallas. Tan sólo faltan 5 más... Es increíble que esté haciendo esto, en mi otra vida jamás haría algo así...)   
  
PERSIAN - ¿Piensas juntar 8 medallas, no es así?   
SETH - Así parece, eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando...   
PERSIAN - ¿Y cuales serán lash próximas víctimas...?   
SETH - Ciudad Saffron está al sur, ¿vamos contra el Karateka?   
PERSIAN - Pues ya vas...   
  
(Persian parece conocer mucho de esto, se ve que ha estado en el mundo pokémon por vario tiempo, no sé si en realidad debo ayudarle a recuperar su puesto en el equipo Rocket, no se si en realidad quiero ver a mi madre... o a mi padre...)   
  
PERSIAN - ¿Las necesitas para ver a tu madre, verdad?   
SETH - ¿Qué?   
PERSIAN - Las medallas, de eso estábamos hablando...   
SETH - Ah, pues sí... ¿En realidad crees que mi madre sea una de los E4?   
PERSIAN - No sé, aun tengo mis dudas, pero con intentar no cuesta nada...   
SETH - Creo que Gastly serviría...   
PERSIAN - ¿Para qué?   
SETH - Contra el Maestro del Karate... ¿Usa pokémon luchadores, o no?   
PERSIAN - Claro, podría servir...   
  
(Caminamos por un buen rato hacia el sur, hasta llegar a la inmensa ciudad Saffron... Ciudad donde hay dos gimnasios pokémon, y sede de la "guarida" del equipo Rocket, que en realidad son las enormes torres gemelas Rocket y Flower...   
Finalmente, al llegar a la ciudad lo primero que hicimos fue ir al centro pokémon, Missingno estaba completamente debilitado por el veneno, espero que la Enfermera Joy no abra las pokébolas..)   
  
SETH - Hay mucha gente en el centro pokémon, ¿no te parece?   
PERSIAN - Shi... bueno, yo ando medio cansadillo... pónme en una pokébola y hay nos vemos al rato   
  
(Pongo a Persian en una pokébola y me formo en la fila... Después de un largo rato finalmente me atienden...)   
JOY - Buenos días, espero que no te moleste, pero pasaremos inmediatamente tus pokémon por la máquina, no podremos darle una atención más personal por que hoy hemos estado con mucha gente...   
SETH - Perfecto, por mí está bien...   
(Saco las pokébolas de mi cinturón y me doy cuenta que están marcadas por la R, y son completamente negras...)   
JOY - Vaya, ¿Esas son nuevos modelos de la Compañía Rocket? ¡Se ven geniales!   
(Fiu! Que bueno que no lo notó...)   
JOY - Bueno, tu Charmeleon, Persian, Kangaskhan y Gastly estan listos, espero verte de nuevo por aquí...   
(Me caigo del susto... _-_!)   
SETH - E-Está bien...   
  
(¿Kangaskhan? ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí..?)   
SETH - ¡Sal Persian!   
(Persian sale de su pokébola bostezando...)   
PERSIAN - Hay... ¿Que es lo que pasha...?   
SETH - ¿Sabías que la Enfermera Joy registro mi Missingno como un Kangaskhan?   
PERSIAN - ¡E... tupido...! ¿Qué no shabes que no debes andar jugando con esa cosha? ¡Por supuesto que te la registró como un Kangaskhan! ¿Qué esperabas? "Oh sí, aquí esta su pokémon numero perdido listo para que rompa las leyes del universo.."   
  
(Claro, había olvidado que al señorito Persian no le agradaba Missingno...)   
  
SETH - Está bien... vamos de una vez al gimnasio...   
PERSIAN - Pos vamos...   
  
(Después de volver a atravesar media ciudad llegamos por fin al gimnasio del Maestro o Rey del Karate, al igual que en el centro pokémon hay gran cantidad de personas haciendo fila...)   
  
SETH - Chale... a esperar otra vez...   
PERSIAN - ¡Ponme en la Pokébola!   
  
(Después de poner a Persian en la pokébola y esperar un laaargo rato, finalmente llegó mi turno para entrar al "Dojo Pokémon", creo que suena mejor gimnasio...)   
  
K - ¡Bienvenido seas...! Como habrás notado, tenemos mucha gente en espera, así que solo podrás usar un pokémon contra mí...   
SETH - Por mí esta bien... ¡Císcalo, Gastly!   
K - ¡Ja! No tienes idea de cuantas personas me han retado con pokémon psíquicos y fantasmas el día de hoy creyendo que les iba a ser fácil... ¡Te llevarás una sorpresa! ¡Ve ahora Hitmontop!   
(Hitmontop... Rayos... no lo conocía...)   
SETH - ¡Usa tu lengüetazo Gastly!   
K - ¡Cava un hoyo y refúgiate!   
(Hitmontop cavó muy rápido y gastly no lo alcanzó...)   
K - ¡Sal a la superficie!   
SETH - Bueno... ahora usa tu... eam... ¡Tu maldición!   
Gastly - Gassstlyyyy....   
(Chin... me olvidé que ese ataque lo debilita... Pero igual y debilita a Hitmontop poco a poco...)   
K - ¡Hitmontop! ¡Usa tu puño de fuego...!   
SETH - ¡Muévete Gastly...!   
(Muy bien, gastly logró esquivar el puño...)   
SETH - ¡Usa tu odio!   
(El "odio" alcanzó a Hitmontop, reduciéndole su Puño de fuego a más de la mitad)   
K - Vaya... ¿Así que puedes jugar rudo? ¡Usa lo que queda de tu puño de fuego al máximo!   
SETH - ¡Esquívalo de nuevo, Gastly!   
  
  
  
  
(Gastly no reaccionó tan rápido como esperaba...)   
  
  
  
  
  
PERSIAN - ¿Así que perdiste la oportunidad?   
SETH - Pues sí... ya será para la mañana...   
PERSIAN - Sabes bien que no hay mañana, después de que pierdes te registran en un libro y no se te permite volver a retar al líder hasta dentro de un mes...   
SETH - Chin... pues ya que...   
  
(Persian tiene razón, eché a perder mi oportunidad... ¡Rayos...!)   
PERSIAN - Oye... ¡mira quien va ahí...!   
SETH - ¡Hey! ¡Yo conozco esa niña...! ¡Es Alicia!   
(Afuera del gimnasio se ve Alicia siendo llevada en una camilla hacia una ambulancia...)   
PERSIAN - Ashí sucede, a la mayoría de los entrenadores que son derrotados les impacta tanto que she desmayan, sobretodo a las mujercitas...   
SETH - Bueno... ¿Y si retamos a Sabrina?   
PERSIAN - ¡jajajaja! ¡Estas loquísimo! Tengo una idea mejor... ¡Robemos la medalla en la noche!   
SETH - ¡Estas menso o qué! Se supone que ahora quiero hacer todo de la manera correcta, si hubiera querido tener las medallas ilegalmente se las hubiera robado a cualquiera de esos niños babositos que se pasean por todas las ciudades como si fueran dueños del mundo...   
PERSIAN - Pero piénsalo... tu deberías haber ganado esha medalla...   
  
(Por un lado Pesian tiene razón... prácticamente ganaba esa medalla...)   
SETH - Ok... lo haremos... Esperemos hasta la noche...   
PERSIAN - jaja... sabía que me comprenderías...   
  
(Finalmente la noche cae... el Dojo está completamente oscuro... La oscuridad nuevamente se apodera de mi alma... De nuevo estoy en lado oscuro... ¿Pero hace rato no pensaba yo que estaba bien? Nos introducimos por una de las ventanas y caminamos pegados a la pared...)   
  
SETH - (voz baja) Rayos Persian... ¿Y si nos descubren?   
PERSIAN - (voz baja) Ssshhh... silencio... que depiertas a los muertos...   
  
(De pronto, mientras nos encontrábamos caminando por la oscuridad se encienden las luces repentinamente...)   
  
K - ¡Muy bien, quien anda ahí! ¡Ajá, eres el chico al que le derroté su gastly! ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Robar mi medalla, cierto?   
(No sabía que decir... me habían atrapado...)   
K - Así que te quedas callado... perfecto... te daré una oportunidad de limpiar tu honor antes que llame a la policía... ¡Te reto de nuevo a una pelea pokémon! Si gustas puedes usar tu Gastly de nuevo...   
SETH - No esta vez...   
K - ¡Ve Hitmontop!   
SETH - ¡Pulverízalo MISSINGNO!   
PERSIAN - No, Seth… ya la ca…   
K - ¿Eso es un pokémon? Está bien... te lo permitiré... no conozco muchas especies nuevas pokémon...   
SETH - ¡Ataques Psíquicos, Missingno!   
K - ¿Qué rayos? ¡Cava un hoyo y refúgiate Hitmontop!   
(Los rayos psíquicos chocan en la tierra, agrietándola... No pasará de nuevo...)   
SETH - Persíguelo Missingo   
(Missningno cava un hoyo de igual manera y persigue con un bestialidad indescriptible a Hitmontop, salen de la arena y dañan el piso de madera al ir escarbando, finalmente Hitmontop sale girando de la tierra hacia la arena de combate...)   
K - Curioso pokémon el que tienes... sabe muchos ataques...   
SETH - No solo sabe muchos ataques, también tiene un gran poder... ¡Usa tu sombra de la noche!   
(Missingno extendió lo que parecían ser brazos... El dojo quedó en completa penumbra, finalmente se escuchó un quejido de dolor... Pensé lo peor... pero Missingno volvió a su pokébola, con hitmontop derrotado y el Maestro del Karate estático, realmente Missingno ha crecido, ya no se obsesiona por matar a su oponente... eso está bien...)   
  
  
...   
  
  
K - Muy bien chico, me has derrotado, no apruebo tu acción de haber entrado a mitad de la noche al Dojo, por eso he llamado a la policía, lo siento...   
SETH - Está bien...   
K - Ven, dame la mano...   
  
(Al estrecharle la mano me entregó la medalla del dojo de Saffron, y la oficial Jenny ya venía en camino por nosotros...)


	12. Terror en las Torres I

**Terror en las torres I**

(Finalmente yo y Persian fuimos metidos en la camioneta por la oficial Jenny, se me hubiera hecho muy fácil escapar, demasiado fácil... Pero no lo hice...)   
  
PERSIAN: ¿En sherio vas a dejar que nos lleven a prisión?   
SETH: ¿Y que esperabas? Somos unos criminales después de todo...   
PERSIAN: No te lo tomes tan a pecho... además no creo que nos den una condena tan larga en la prisión...   
SETH: Ja...!!! Seguro... veamos... por meternos a hurtadillas a un gimnasio por una medalla, o sea intento de robo... nos darán unos 10 meses de prisión cuando mucho... Deberías estar orgulloso, después de todo fue tu idea que entráramos a robar...   
PERSIAN: No me shimpatizas...   
  
(El resto del camino no hablé mucho con Persian, simplemente esperaba a que llegáramos a nuestro destino, pensándolo bien, creo que debería de seguir solo de ahora en adelante, Persian solo molesta y me da malas influencias... De pronto la camioneta se detiene...)   
  
PERSIAN: ¿Tan rápido llegamos...?   
SETH: Eso parece... (mientras esperamos a que abran la puerta trasera, escucho una voz que para nada es la de Jenny)   
  
- Muy bien, pueden bajar par de delincuentes   
SETH: ¿Y tu quien rayos eres? ¿Dónde está la oficial...?   
- Sean bienvenidos a las torres Rocket-Flower...   
(Mientras admiro las enormes instalaciones un repentino golpe me hace caer inconsciente...)   
  
(¿¿¿Dónde estoy...???)   
- Tu lado oscuro...   
(¿¿¿Quién eres???)   
- No intentes cambiar lo que ya eres...   
(¿¿¿Dónde estás???)   
- Úsala cuando esté en tus manos...   
(¿¿¿Usar qué???)   
- Adiós...   
(¿A Dios?)   
Está des...   
  
MOHAJID: ...pertando. ¿Hola? ¿Estas despierto?   
SETH: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó con esa voz?   
MOHAJID: ¿Voz? Soy yo...   
SETH: ¿Tu quien eres?   
MOHAJID: Ah perdón, mi nombre es Mohajid, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?   
SETH: ¿Mohajid? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Mi nombre es Seth...   
MOHAJID: Opino lo mismo de tu nombre... Parece algo ridículo...   
SETH: Hey...   
MOHAJID: Oye, oye... tu me empezaste a provocar, además estamos los dos en esta celda. ¿Quieres que nos matemos...?   
SETH: ¿Celda? ¿De que rayos hablas...?   
MOHAJID: No lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad? Parece que fuiste otro de los secuestros express del Rocket-Flower.   
SETH: Para nada, recuerdo todo muy bien... Traía un pokémon conmigo, ¿No lo has visto?   
MOHAJID: No, te trajeron a esta celda inconsciente, por eso supuse que te habían secuestrado como a nosotros, ah, cuando te dejan inconsciente siempre te quitan todos tus pokémon...   
SETH: Maldición... ¿Secuestros express del Rocket-Flower? ¿De que estás hablando?   
MOHAJID: Mmm... Tal parece que nunca habías oído hablar al respecto... A mí y a mis demás hermanos que ves en las otras celdas nos tienen secuestrados el equipo R-F   
SETH: ¿Porqué? ¿Cuánto ofrecen por todos ustedes?   
MOHAJID: Nada de eso, no piden dinero por nuestras almas, nos tienen aquí por conspirar en contra de ellos...   
SETH: ¿Conspirar?   
MOHAJID: Así es... Verás... El equipo R-F no siempre fue el imperio que ahora es, empezaron como una banda de ladrones...   
SETH: Dímelo a mí...   
MOHAJID: ¿Qué?   
SETH: Nada...   
MOHAJID: Bueno, como te iba diciendo, todo este aparente poder no surgió porque fueran buenos inversionistas, ni nada de eso, ellos hace tiempo intentaron tomar el control de grandes industrias como la Silph, la Radio en Johto e inclusive la planta eléctrica, pero siempre fueron detenidos, en alguna de esas ocasiones creo que fue un niño el que los venció, pero hace poco, tan solo unos 5 años atrás, tomaron control de la Silph Co., e incluso del Megamercado situado junto a él, las autoridades no actuaron, ya que aparentemente todo estaba bajo la ley, lo más curioso es que en esa época eran dominados por un pokémon (Persian) y su organización creció tanto y se volvió tan poderosa que incluso afectaron nuestros pequeños y lejanos poblados lejos de aquí... Como nuestro país es demasiado pobre económicamente, pero inmensamente rico en pokémons de diferentes especies, iban a nuestros pueblos a saquearnos, Abduhl, mi pequeño hijo, vio como se robaban su Camud hombres del equipo R-F... Fue por eso que nos quejamos con las autoridades, pero parecían indiferentes... Nos ignoraban... Fue por eso que planeamos un ataque directo contra el equipo R-F hace poco, pero fallamos, y desde entonces nos encontramos aquí...   
SETH: Vaya... Es... triste su historia (ni loco que les decía que yo formé parte del equipo Rocket...)   
MOHAJID: Así es... pero nuestro pueblo es numeroso, y las acciones de nuestros enemigos no quedaran impunes...   
SETH: Bueno, en una parte de su historia menciona que un niño derrotó a todo el equipo Rocket en una ocasión...   
MOHAJID: Sí... no recuerdo bien el nombre del niño, pero fue una leyenda en su época...   
SETH: Ya veo... entonces si un niño los derrotó... un joven como yo podría hacerlo...   
MOHAJID: Ni un ejército de nosotros pudo contra ellos...   
  
(Tiene razón, se ve que ya no son como antes, tienen cientos de agentes y miles de pokémon en su poder...)   
  
- Seth... ¿Quién de ustedes es Seth?   
SETH: Soy yo...   
- Parece que el jefe te busca... andando...   
  
(¿Y ahora qué? Genial, otro enfrentamiento con James... solo que ahora el tiene las de ganar... Salgo del largo pasillo de las celdas, parece que me encontraba en una especie de sótano, paso por un lugar lleno de oficinas y finalmente llego al elevador, el sujeto oprime el botón del piso 152... Cuando llegamos ahí la puerta se abre en lo que parece ser una enorme Suite de lujo James se encuentra ahí, justo al centro...)   
  
JAMES: Así que... Seth... Veo que estas reuniendo medallas... ¿Siempre si piensas hacer tu viaje para ser un gran maestro de los pokémon?   
  
JAMES: ¡Vamos! ¡Responde!   
  
JAMES: ¿Sabes lo que le estamos haciendo a tus pokémon justo ahora...?   
SETH: ¡Maldito...! ¡Será mejor que no los toques...! ¡Me debes un pokémon!   
JAMES: ¿Qué? ¿Ese patético Victreesaur? Lo siento, pero ya lo deseché... mis agentes me consiguieron uno mejor...   
SETH: O sea que aparte de ladrón y asesino eres un...   
JAMES: ¡Hey, hey, hey...! Ya estaba muerto cuando llegué...   
SETH: Vi como le disparaste a Brock, y se que Jessie mató a Misty...   
JAMES: ¡Silencio!   
(¡Ughhh...! el maldito me golpeó...)   
JAMES: No estas aquí para discutir los asuntos de los demás... ¿Ves la torre que está enfrente?   
(James abre la ventana dejando al descubierto los rayos de la luz del día y la torre del equipo Flower)   
JAMES: En es torre vive mi hermosa esposa Jessie, quien ahora se encuentra inconsolable por la pérdida de su pequeña hija... **¡¡¡QUIEN TAMBIÉN ES MI HIJA!!! ¡¡¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ ELLA, MALDITO!!!**   
SETH: ¿Qué? ¡Yo no se nada!   
JAMES: ¡Mientes! Ese gato zarrapastroso con el que ahora te juntas conoce muchas mañas, ya lo estuvimos torturando pero no le pudimos sacar información, pero sabemos que tú "quieres mucho a tus pokémon" Así que dime... ¿Qué puerta eliges...?   
SETH: ¿De que se trata?   
(James se acerca nuevamente a mí y me toma del cuello, en estos momentos desearía no tener esposas para darle una golpiza)   
JAMES: ¡¿Dónde esconden a mi hija?!   
(James se encuentra totalmente frenético y desesperado, parece que alguien secuestró a Alicia, y piensa que fui yo... un momento...)   
SETH: ¿Ya interrogaste a tus otros prisioneros? Parecen odiarte bastante como para robarse a tu hija...   
JAMES: jajaja... No me hagas perder mi tiempo, ellos atacan mis intereses económicos, de todos mis enemigos tú eres el único que conoce a Alicia... así que si no me dices donde la escondieron tú y Persian... ¡Puerta número uno!   
(Al dar la orden se abre una de las puertas que me mencionó anteriormente, dentro de ella está una pokébola en lo que parece ser un recipiente enorme transparente)   
JAMES: Abran la pokébola...   
SETH: ¡¡¡Charmeleon!!!   
CHARMELEON: meleon...   
JAMES: Así es... en la puerta número uno tenemos un charmeleon, pokémon de fuego que odia al agua... ¡Abran las llaves!   
(Al accionar las llaves, una corriente de agua comienza a llenar el tanque, mientras que charmeleon es debilitado poco a poco por el líquido, haciendo que la punta de su cola se haga más pequeña)   
SETH: ¡¡¡Charmeleon!!! Sal de ahí...   
(Charmeleon parece querer intentarlo y empieza a usar su llamarada contra el enorme vidrio, una y otra vez...)   
SETH: ¡Así es, sigue intentándolo, tu puedes...!   
JAMES: ¡Patético! Ahora bien, déjame refrescarte tu memoria... Como ya te habrás dado cuenta de nuestro plan maestro, ahora intentamos apoderarnos de todos los gimnasios, en nuestro poder ya se encuentran actualmente tres de ellos, y nuestra pequeña hija iba por el cuarto...   
(De pronto una luz cegadora iluminó la suite por completo, provenía del "cuarto número uno" ¡Era Charmeleon! El enorme vidrio se rompió por completo, dando paso a un gigantesco recién evolucionado Charizad...)   
  
JAMES: ¿Pero como? ¡Guardias! ¡Aprisiónenlo!   
(Tengo una idea)   
SETH: ¡Charizard, usa tu lanzallamas!   
(Charizard quema a los guardias del equipo Rocket mientras James corre despavorido a accionar la alarma)   
SETH: ¡Rompe las otras puertas!   
(Charizard las abre con su enorme pie, adentro de cada una, una pokebola tres para ser exactos...)   
SETH: ¡Rompe mis esposas, rápido!   
(Las enormes garras de Charizard abren las esposas como si fueran de papel, corro inmediatamente por las otras tres pokébolas...)   
SETH: ¡Por la ventana!   
(Me subo en Charizard, quien con enorme velocidad rompe las ventanas de la suite, planeando sobre los 152 pisos de altura, mientras un sorprendido James seguía apretando el botón de la alarma)   
  
(Charizard voltea el rostro hacia mí con cara de duda)   
CHARIZARD: Char... zard?   
SETH: No, no vamos a huir, tenemos que regresar por unos amigos...


	13. Terror en las Torres II

**Terror en las torres II**

(Odio que las personas piensen que soy un maldito... ¿Pero secuestrar a una niña? Ese James es un pobre idiota... Y me las va a pagar muy caras...)   
  
JAMES: ¡¿Es que no piensan hacer nada?! ¡Atrápenlos! Demonios... ¡Nivel de alarma número cinco!   
  
(Charizard sigue bajando por el edificio Rocket, doy una mirada por algunos de los pisos... Esta repleto de gente, la mayoría de ellos son secuaces y tienen sus propios pokémon, deben de ser miles de personas... Y tengo miedo de enfrentarme a cada uno de ellos... Pero tengo amigos que rescatar... a Mojayid y sus hermanos...)   
  
SETH: Charizard, por la entrada   
  
(El enorme pokémon aterriza a la entrada, ahí hay unos rocket esperando...)   
  
SETH: ¡Tu lanzallamas!   
  
(Me sigue pareciendo más divertido atacar a las personas con los pokémon, pero más Rocket aparecen del segundo piso hacia el vestíbulo, entonces comienzan a sacar a sus pokémon)   
  
SETH: ¡Persian! ¡Missingno! ¡Gastly!   
  
(Los tres pokémon rescatados salen de sus pokebolas)   
  
PERSIAN: ¿Dónde esta ese pinche James hijo de toda su...?   
SETH: ¡Espera Persian!   
PERSIAN: Escucha eshto... nadie, pero absolutamente nadie puede meterme a mí en una pokebola y eso lo shabe James... ¡¿Dónde está?! Dime donde esta para ir a romperle la...   
(Pero Persian no pudo terminar su frase, un ninetales lo había atacado por la espalda..)   
PERSIAN: Hijo de toda tu... ¡Yo sholía ser tu jefe!   
(Ninetales parece reconocerlo, se pone a sudar y da la retirada subiendo por las escaleras, bien, Persian va tras él... ahora hay que...)   
PERSIAN: ¡Hay que se me viene el ejército encima!   
(Rayos, más pokémon bajando las escaleras...)   
SETH: ¡Missingno! ¡Gastly! Obedezcan en todo lo que les diga Persian   
GASTLY: Gaaassstlyyyy   
MISSINGNO: ¡Vhruuuoooaaaar!   
(Parece que Missingno no le gusta obedecer órdenes, se dirigió justo frente a los pokémon y simplemente los absorbió)   
PERSIAN: Está bien, me puedes acompañar... ¡Pero si te me acercas tantito hasta ese día tragas! Mendigo dizque pokémon.   
  
(Perfecto, ellos van por las escaleras... supongo que ahora Meowth tratará de vengarse de James... Ahora yo... voy por el ascensor...)   
  
SETH: ¡Ven conmigo Charizard!   
  
(Al entrar al ascensor muy apenas si charizard cabe... entonces presiono el botón y nos dirigimos al sótano... a los calabozos... Pero no hay nada... solo un montón de cajas amontonadas... no puede ser... yo estuve aquí)   
  
SETH: Charizard... Destruye esas cajas   
(con su enorme cola y brazos destruye todo, pero aun no hay señal de nada...)   
SETH: Demonios...   
(frustrado le doy un golpe a la pared... y suena hueco...)   
SETH: ¡La pared charizard, golpéala!   
(Charizard se pone frente a ella y la golpea una y otra vez... hasta que cede... Dentro estaba el pasillo que ya conocía, el que llevaba a los calabozos Rocket...)   
SETH: ¡Mojayid! ¡Mojayid! Venimos a rescatarte... ¡Mojayid!   
MOHAJID: Mi nombre es... Mohajid... ¡hng!   
(Me voy acercando a las celdas... piso como agua en el piso... pero no es agua... ¡Sangre! Todos han sido asesinados...)   
MOHAJID: Mis hermanos... dime que ellos estan bien...   
SETH: Ellos estan... muertos...   
(Al acercarme más descubro una herida en el pecho de Mojayid)   
MOHAJID: Lo sabía... el equipo Rocket sonó la alarma en nivel 5... en el nivel cinco se ejecutan a todos los prisioneros...   
SETH: Demonios... fue mi culpa...   
MOHAJID: No hay problema, de todas maneras es mejor a estar aprisionados. Ahora que se que no podré usarla nuca más, tendré que deshacerme de ella.   
SETH: ¿De que hablas?   
MOHAJID: De la piedra de evolución Dark   
(de pronto unas voces fugaces se arremolinan en mi cabeza... - Úsala cuando esté en tus manos... – Tu lado oscuro... – No cambies lo que ya eras... )   
MOHAJID:¿La conoces?   
SETH: No... es que... escuchaba voces en mi cabeza...   
MOHAJID: Eso quiere decir que... ¡Coff...! eres... ¡Coff! El elegido...   
SETH: ¡Mojayid! ¡Despierta!   
(Murió... Mojayid acaba de cerrar los ojos...)   
MOHAJID: ¡Mi nombre es Mohajid!   
(Oh... bueno... parece que aun sigue vivo...   
  
...   
  
...   
  
...   
  
ahora si... ya cerró los ojos... Al tomar la piedra de evolución Dark... veo como extrañamente brilla...)   
  
SETH: Charizard... será mejor que salgamos de aquí y veamos como está PERSIAN... Supongo que ya debe de haber llegado con James, después de todo es un pokémon bastante fuerte... y Missingno iba con él.   
CHARIZARD: ¡Char!   
  
(Rápidamente nos dirigimos al ascensor. Subimos hasta la recepción para subir por las escaleras... Pero afuera del edificio, a través de las ventanas de cristal... estaban James y su ejército de secuaces rodeando a Missingno y Persian. ¿Pero como pasó esto? Missingno Brilla de una manera extraña... Pero claro... Debí saberlo desde el principio... Su maldita debilidad contra los pokémon venenosos)   
  
JAMES: Así que... El gatito quiere devorarse al Tigre...   
(Parece que James aun no me ha visto)   
JAMES: Dime Meowth... ¿O debería decir PERSIAN? ¿En serio querías volver a ser parte del equipo Rocket? ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! Así ahora estarías barriendo la suciedad de los Ratticate...   
  
(Después de eso James patea al debilitado Persian mientras todos los miembros del equipo Rocket se ríen a sus espaldas...   
  
Si tan solo Charizard fuera más fuerte...   
  
Evolución Dark...   
  
Miro la Piedra oscura de nuevo...   
  
Evolución Dark...   
  
Una sensación de odio me llena cuando recuerdo todos los asesinatos...   
  
Evolución Dark...   
  
Brock...   
  
Evolución Dark...   
  
Misty...   
  
Evolución Dark...   
  
Mohajid y sus hermanos...   
  
Evolución Dark...   
  
La vida que desperdicié siendo un miembro del equipo Rocket...   
  
¡¡¡EVOLUCIÓN DARK!!!)


	14. Evolución Dark

EVOLUCION DARK

(Tomo la piedra... y siguiendo las voces en mi cabeza la clavo en el cuerpo de Charizard... este comienza a brillar... primero con una luz cegadora... después la luz desapareció... y aunque era de día... todo se volvió negro, la luz era absorbida, solo había oscuridad por todas partes. Entonces las llamas de Charizard desaparecieron. ¿Acaso ha muerto? Se sacudió por unos instantes. Entonces sus llamas amarillas se convirtieron en llamas púrpuras.  
Los miembros del equipo Rocket se habían dado cuenta de la pérdida de luz. La evolución Dark era increíble. Pero no había terminado. Con un último quejido de dolor, Charizard se puso en sus cuatro patas. Sus alas crecieron más largas. Y entonces... El desastre. Charizard ya no era un Charizard... comenzó a crecer y a destruir el edificio Rocket desde sus cimientos... Charizard ahora era Charidark...)   
  
SETH: ¡Cuidado con los otros pokémon!   
(Charidark reaccionó a tiempo y con la cola ardiendo en fuego púrpura protegió a Persian y Missingno de los escombros, y por ende, al equipo Rocket incluido.)   
JAMES: ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡El edificio!   
("¿Qué demonios es eso?", gritaban los Rocket, "¡Es un pokémon gigante!" gritaban algunos.)   
SETH: No. No es un pokémon.... No con tanto poder... Charidark es... un Pokégod...   
(Tan solo el enorme pie de Charidark eliminó un centenar de Rockets al ponerlo en tierra. Aproveché el momento para llamar con las pokebolas a Persian y Missingno. Pero... ¿Dónde demonios de había metido Gastly?)   
JAMES: ¡Alarma en nivel número diez! ¿No me oyen? Necesitamos apoyo aquí...   
(Parecía que el resto del equipo Rocket había desertado... El equipo Flower ante tal conmoción que era difícil de ignorar... digo, un pokégod había derribado el edificio vecino... abandonó el edificio como si se tratara del mismo Apocalipsis. El Apocalipsis con un solo jinete de la muerte llamado SETH.)   
JAMES: ¡¿Qué es lo que hacen?! Tienen que proteger nuestros intereses. No pueden huir así...   
(James estaba desesperado en tan solo unos segundos había perdido su imperio. Bueno, el imperio que había robado después de todo...)   
JAMES: ¡Dios mío! ¡Jessie!   
(Entonces noté por primera vez el enorme error que había cometido, podía ver los ojos de James... no los ojos de aquel hombre codicioso que se había aprovechado de un pokémon para quedarse con su imperio... ni la de un hombre capaz de fraguar un plan para asesinar a los líderes de gimnasio... ni siquiera vi la mirada de aquel hombre que me había engañado... Vi la mirada de un hombre preocupado por su esposa... y por su hija...)   
SETH: ¡Charidark! ¡Detente...!   
(Pero Charidark parecía no oirme... seguía aplastando a los miembros del equipo Rocket que trataban de huír... y tan rápido como la Torre Rocket fue destruída...   
La Torre Flower sucumbió con tan solo un movimiento rápido de la cola de Charidark... La destrucción en la oscuridad se veía adornada de fuego púrpura... Los escombros aplastaron a todos... una nube oscura lo cubrió todo... Charidark había logrado protegerme de una muerte por asfixia con un rápido movimiento de su ala... Entonces sabía que yo me encontraba debajo de él... entonces había escuchado mis órdenes... Pero las ignoró...)   
SETH: ¡Charidark! ¡Suficiente destrucción! ¡Ya basta!   
(Sin embargo Charidark seguía aplastando... y aplastando... un ruido ensordecedor que me reclamaba las vidas que había tomado ese día...)   
SETH: ¡Detente hijo de tu...!   
(Sentía una rabia inmensa en mi ser... odio hacia mí mismo y hacia lo que había creado... Bruscamente Charidark se detuvo... Dispersó completamente la nube de polvo... el espectáculo era aterrador... cientos de escombros bañados en sangre... quejidos por todos lados... y el olor... el olor a muerte... ¿Qué he hecho...?)   
SABRINA: No cambies lo que ya eras...   
(Esa voz...)   
SABRINA: Soy Sabrina... la líder del gimnasio...   
SETH: ¿Pero...?   
SABRINA: Así es... soy la voz que escuchaste todo este tiempo... Yo te induje a usar la piedra de Evolución Dark...   
SETH: Mira a tu alrededor... Debes estar orgullosa de tu acción...   
SABRINA: Calla insolente... Yo sabía que este momento llegaría... aun así lo arriesgué todo para luchar contra ti...   
SETH: ¿Luchar contra mí? ¿Creaste esta maldita carnicería tan solo por luchar contra mí? ¡Estas enferma!   
SABRINA: Recuerda no cambiar tus sentimientos...   
SETH: ¿Por qué chingados te la pasas hablando de eso? Si yo quiero cambiar es muy mi pedo, maldita perra...   
SABRINA: Así esta mejor... ¿Sabes? La diferencia entre la piedra de evolución Dark y la piedra de evolución Luz es muy pequeña realmente... La piedra de evolución Dark no puede ser usada por cualquier persona... necesitas tener un corazón realmente oscuro y lleno de odio... En cambio, la piedra de evolución Luz puede ser usada por cualquier persona... Se exactamente lo que estas pensando. Así es. Existe también una piedra de evolución Luz y yo la poseo. Todo es muy simple... Ese maldito Maestro del Karate acaparaba toda la atención de los viajeros pokémon, aunque yo lo hubiera derrotado 100 veces seguidas, ya nadie visitaba mi gimnasio, lo pasaban de largo simplemente... Digamos que mi reputación no es muy buena... Muy pocos entrenadores se atrevían a retarme... Así que maté a muchos pájaros de un tiro. Incluidos el Equipo Rocket y Flower y su red de corrupción.   
SETH: Por supuesto. Ahora lo entiendo todo. ¿Entonces soy el malo y tu la buena? Y supongo que crees que me vas a derrotar y así quedarás como la heroína de la ciudad y yo como el maldito que destruyó la economía de Saffron. Púdrete, yo me voy de aquí...   
SABRINA: El asunto no es si tu crees o no que me vas a ganar. Yo soy psíquica y se que te voy a derrotar.   
(Es entonces cuando Sabrina saca una enorme pokébola blanca... y la lanza contra los escombros con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro...)   
SABRINA: Saluda a Hokoos Pokoos... ¡La evolución luz de Alakazam!   
(¿La evolución Luz de Alakazam... Me imaginaba un pokémon más enorme... como Charidark... Hokoos Pocos apenas si dobla mi tamaño... Idiota... se ve que ignora que un pokémon en evolución Dark le gana a uno Psíquico)   
SABRINA: Tu eres el que no sabe nada... ¿No has escuchado la frase... "El bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal"? Los pokémon Luz son más fuertes que los tipo Dark...   
(Odio que me lean la mente... mmm... pero que bien está Sabrina como para tener esa edad... ¡chin! ¿Y si leyó eso que pensé? ¿Ahora como le hago?)   
SABRINA: !   
SETH: Perdón... ¡Pero si piensas que me vas a derrotar... estas muy equivocada!   
SABRINA: Sabía que ibas a decir eso... ¡Hokoos Pokoos! Usa tu rayo de Inmaculación luminosa...   
(¿Y que ataques tiene Charidark?)   
SETH: ¡Charidark! ¡Elévate por los aires!   
(Hokoos Pokoos cruza sus manos sobre su frente... y rayos de luz se dirigen contra Charidark quien vuela a enorme altura y provoca fuertes ráfagas de viento con sus gigantescas alas... Hokoos Pokoos afina la puntería y le da de lleno en el rostro a Charidark... Pero este si apenas lo sintió... Entonces Charidark sin siquiera recibir una orden mía, precipitó su garra sobre el relativamente pequeño Hokoos... Este perdió la visión y lanzaba los rayos sobre la oscuridad de la "noche" creada por Charidark... Entonces vi el rostro de Sabrina... Por primera vez desde que apareció mostraba algo de miedo...)   
SABRINA: Contrólalo, Seth... órdenale que se detenga...   
SETH: ¿Pero como...?   
SABRINA: Usa tu oscuridad... no puedo creer que hayas sido tan estúpido... ¿Cómo has cambiado tu destino? ¡¡¡No se supone que así pasaría...!!!   
(Charidark seguía lanzando fuertes arañazos y pisotones sobre el ahora cadavérico Hokoos... Su cuerpo había sido maltratado y había perdido pedazos de carne al ser estrellado contra los escombros. Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Sabrina)   
SABRINA: ¡Haz algo!   
SETH: ¡Charidark! ¡Ya párale!   
SABRINA: ¡No! ¡Usa tu oscuridad!   
SETH: ¡Déjalo en paz Charidark!   
SABRINA: Es demasiado tarde... ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto...?   
  
(Entonces fue cuando lo vi... de la cabeza de Sabrina salió...   
  
¡Gastly...!   
  
Luego vi como se lejaba de la escena y rápidamente se ponía detrás de mí... Un color rojo salió de entre los espacios oculares del cráneo de Charidark... luego lanzó un lanzallamas púrpura que acabó por completo con Hokoos Pokoos... Y con Sabrina también...)


	15. La Señora de la Oscuridad

**La señora de la oscuridad**

SETH: ¡Gastly! ¡Maldición que hiciste!   
GASTLY: Gasss Gassstly Ga...   
  
(…)   
  
(No me puedo explicar como Gastly logró hacer algo así... digo... ¿Qué diablos hizo...? ¿Qué fue todo eso...? No le entiendo nada... Bueno, ya se que hacer)   
  
SETH: ¡Sal Persian!   
PERSIAN: ¡¿Qué…?!   
  
(Por un momento Persian se quedó boquiabierto, y no era para más... Frente a él estaba la completa destrucción del imperio que él quería recuperar...)   
  
SETH: Persian, Persian, ¿Estas bien?   
PERSIAN: ...   
SETH: ¡Contesta Persian!   
PERSIAN: Mi... mi imperio... destruido... ¡¿Qué has hecho Seth?!   
SETH: Escucha Persian, no fue mi intención, las cosas se me salieron de control...   
PERSIAN: Se te salieron de control... Lo único que veo es un enorme pokégod parado en las ruinas de lo que tanto luché...   
SETH: Ok, perdóname, pero escucha bien... Gastly salió de la cabeza de Sabrina y parece que trata de decirnos algo...   
PERSIAN: Ya veo, ¿A sí que solo me sacaste para que fuera tu maldito traductor? ¡Olvídalo!   
SETH: Escucha, la nube de polvo se esta dispersando, la policía de la ciudad no va a tardar en venir aquí... Te diré que haremos... Ustedes dos: Gastly y Persian, regresen a sus pokébolas. Y se que tu me escuchas allá arriba, así que baja tu enorme cráneo para que yo pueda subir.   
  
(Tomo las pokébolas y los recojo, luego Charidark baja su enorme cabeza y me sube en ella... Es espectacular la altura que alcanza charidark, y no está de pie, al evolucionar pasó a andar en cuatro patas... Aun así parece que mide unos 100 metros de altura...)   
  
SETH: ¡Bien, ahora vuela hacia las montañas!   
  
(Charidark recorre ciudad Azafrán y ciudad Azulona en cuestión de segundos, en instantes nos colocamos en la cordillera de Kanto, totalmente hacia el Norte. Charidark se recuesta en las montañas pareciendo otra montaña más... ¿Qué diablos es este poder tan enorme...? ¿Podré controlar este PokéGod? Primero lo primero...)   
  
SETH: ¡Gastly! ¡Persian!   
GASTLY: Gassstly...   
PERSIAN: ¿Y ahora que maldito?   
SETH: Escucha, solo quiero que me interpretes lo que dice Gastly, eso es todo... ¿Gastly que diablos pasó allá abajo?   
GASTLY: Gass Gastly Gassss...   
PERSIAN: Dice que mientras nosotros atacábamos la torre Rocket, el sintió la presencia de una fuerza oscura que hizo que volara al Gimnasio de Sabrina y se apoderara de su mente...   
SETH: ¬_¬ ! ¿Todo eso dijo?   
PERSIAN: Ajá...   
SETH: Muy bien... Gastly, ¿Quién te llamó?   
GASTLY: Gasstly... Gassss...   
PERSIAN: Dice que fue la señora de la oscuridad la que lo obligó a actuar, ellos ya sabían lo que pasaría, por eso solo necesitaban hacer creer a Sabrina que ella ganaría...   
SETH: ¿La señora de la oscuridad? ¿Se refiere a Karen...? ¿Mi madre? Vaya... y ahora que tengo un Pokégod podré pasar la Elite demasiado fácil.   
GASTLY: Gasss Gass...   
PERSIAN: Gastly dice que aunque la evolución Dark dote de grandes poderes a cualquier pokémon, debes de ganarte su confianza y poder ganando experiencias en las batallas, de lo contrario terminará desobedeciéndote y asesinándote.   
SETH: Sigo sin entender como Gastly dice tan poco y tu me dices toda una historia, ¿Seguro que no me mientes para vengarte de mí, Persian?   
PERSIAN: Claro que no...   
SETH: Pero según Sabrina la piedra de evolución Dark solo podía ser usada por aquellos de corazón puro lleno de maldad.   
GASTLY: Gassstly...   
PERSIAN: Dice que el ayudó a que ella creyera eso, o de lo contrario ella hubiera usado la piedra.   
SETH: ¿Entonces cualquiera puede utilizar la piedra de Evolución Dark sobre cualquier tipo de Pokémon y crear un pokégod?   
GASTLY: ¡Gastly Gasss Gasssstly Gas Gassstly Gaaaassssstlyyyyy Gassstly Gaaaaassssss!   
PERSIAN: Gastly dice que sí   
SETH: ¬¬! ¿Y ahora porque él dijo tanto y tu traduces tan poco?   
PERSIAN: Ahhh yo como voy a saber... todos los pokémon somos de una manera distintos...   
SETH: Entonces debo suponer que aun debo de visitar 4 gimnasios más... ¡Rayos! ¿Y como le haré con el gimnasio de Sabrina?   
  
(Entonces del gaseoso cuerpo de Gastly apareció un objeto sólido)   
  
SETH: ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡La medalla del Gimnasio de Sabrina!   
GASTLY: Gasssstlyyyy   
PERSIAN: Dice que la señora de la obscuridad le había dicho desde que te conoció que le ayudara a conseguirte las medallas...   
SETH: Claro, entonces esa vez en el gimnasio de Brock fue realmente Gastly quien apareció la medalla en mis bolsillos... increíble... ¡Y también en el gimnasio de Misty!   
PERSIAN: Bueno, yo no se tu, pero ya no me eres útil... No me ayudaste mucho que digamos al destruir los edificios.   
SETH: ¿Pero qué dices? Aun quedan más posesiones del equipo Rocket, los casinos y los gimnasios que robaron.   
PERSIAN: ¿No lo entiendes verdad? La economía en todo Kanto se colapsará, los del Equipo Rocket y Flower podrían haber sido muy malos y todo, pero mantenían viva la economía... Ahora en verdad no se que voy a hacer... Así que supongo que este es el adiós... ¡Buena suerte con tu búsqueda Seth!   
SETH: Igualmente Persian. Igualmente...   
  
(Persian brinca entre las rocas de las montañas para desaparecer en dirección Norte, ahora supongo que se dirigirá a otro país... o a otro continente... Así que de nuevo me quedé solo... Esta bien por mí... Yo lo lograré... Tengo la piedra de Evolución Dark...)   
  
SETH: ¿Qué dices si uso la piedra de Evolución Dark sobre ti, Gastly?   
  
(Su reacción fue inmediata, aun cuando lo decía de broma, se dirigió a la pokebola, la accionó y se guardó en ella.)   
  
SETH: Cobarde...   
  
(Bueno, entonces ya tengo 4 medallas y faltan 4 más... ¿a dónde iré ahora...? ¡Claro! El gimnasio en ciudad Celadon!)   
  
SETH: ¡Charidark! Despierta, vamos a ir a otro gimnasio, a la Ciudad de Celadon.   
  
(El enorme monstruo se levanta y agita sus enormes alas provocando gran viento que casi me tumba... Tomo la mochila, cuento las medallas, las guardo. Guardo las pokebolas de Gastly y Missingno... y luego guardo la piedra de Evolución Dark... La miro por unos instantes entre mis manos, pero luego la guardo y subo encima de Charidark, que con gran velocidad aterriza sobre el enorme espacio que hay en ciudad Cerulean... Ahora todo será muy rápido...)


	16. Oscura Trinidad

**Oscura Trinidad**

(La gente de ciudad Cerulean se arremolinó en el enorme espacio donde Charidark aterrizó, como era de esperarse, su presencia también atrajo a la líder de Gimnasio, Erika)   
  
ERIKA: ¿Así que vienes a retar a mi gimnasio con una bestia como esa?   
SETH: Claro, y si te sientes intimidada puedes darme la medalla y ya.   
ERIKA: De ninguna manera, soy una líder de gimnasio y mi deber es enfrentarte, mis pokémon tal vez no sean tan poderosos, pero al menos pelearan con honor.   
SETH: Ya, sácalos de una vez.   
  
(Erika usa pokémon tipo planta, así que su derrota será fácil y rápida. Diablos... suena tan aburrido...)   
  
SPIKE: ¿Ya viste ese enorme pokémon, Derek?   
DEREK: Si, Spike, parece un charizard gigante.   
SPIKE: No seas idiota, ¿qué no ves que anda en cuatro patas?   
DEREK: Tal vez sea una nueva evolución de Charizard.   
SPIKE: Quisiera tener ese pokémon... ¿Y si robamos la mochila de ese tipo?   
DEREK: ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Qué nos pasaría si nos descubriera?   
SPIKE: Venga, hombre. Que nuestros pokémon también son poderosos.   
DEREK: No lo sé, tendremos que esperar a que se distraiga.   
  
ERIKA: Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo... ¡Ve Tangela! ¡Usa tu golpe de cuerpo!   
SETH: ¡Charidark...! (Tengo que pensar en algo bueno, no quisiera matar ese pokémon...) Usa algo de tu lanzallamas...   
  
(La cabeza de charidark se inclinó y quedó encima de Tangela, luego dio un pequeño suspiro y lo mandó lejos envuelto en llamas...)   
  
ERIKA: ¡Regresa Tangela! ¡No entiendo para que buscas medallas! Podrías apoderarte del mundo con ese pokémon, ja, o destruirlo como lo hiciste con las torres Rocket y Flower.   
  
(¿Cómo lo sabe...? Bueno, era de esperarse que tarde o temprano lo supieran.)   
  
ERIKA: Tu silencio te ha delatado, de todas maneras no te reprocharé nada, así que solo lucha y vete... ¡Ve ahora Jumpluff!   
SETH: ¿Jumpluff? ¡Agita tu ala derecha, Charidark!   
  
(Y con tan solo agitar su ala derecha, Charidark hace que jumpluff salga volando por los aires, ante una desesperada Erika que trata de alcanzarlo con la pokebola.)   
  
ERIKA: Supongo que no es necesario usar mis otros pokémon contra ti. Así que de una buena vez te daré la medalla arco iris, y por favor, vete de mi ciudad.   
SETH: Lo hubieras hecho desde un principio.   
  
(Y el tiempo que tarde en recoger la medalla de sus manos, tan solo en ese pequeño fragmento de minuto... Unos chicos corrieron de entre la multitud, tomaron mi mochila y desaparecieron entre la multitud de nuevo... Sentí una ráfaga de adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo... y luego un escalofrío... en mi mochila... ¡Estaba la piedra de evolución Dark!)   
  
DEREK: ¡Corre Spike!   
SPIKE: ¡Eso hago, maldición! ¡Eso hago!   
  
SETH: ¡Charidark! ¡Baja tu cabeza!   
  
(Desde las alturas veo a los sujetos corriendo entre la gente, y nadie hace nada para detenerlos, luego dan vuelta en un pequeño callejón y se pierden...)   
  
SETH: ¡Llévame ahí, Charidark!   
  
(Charidark se elevó unos cuantos metros en el aire, el batir de sus alas hizo que la gente se desplomara, luego de posicionarse en su lugar, bajé de él y entré al callejón... no había nada...)   
  
DEREK: ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué es lo que tiene adentro?   
SPIKE: Basura. Algunas pokebolas del equipo Rocket, solo dos de ellas con pokémon, muy pocas medallas... y...   
DEREK: ¿Y que más Spike?   
SPIKE: ¿Qué diablos es esto...?   
DEREK: Pues para mí es como una piedra...   
SPIKE: No es una simple piedra... ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que robamos una piedra amarilla y que con ella evolucionamos un eevee?   
DEREK: ¡Ya veo! ¿Pero a que pokémon evolucionará con esta piedra?   
  
Spike miró a Derek con una sonrisa malévola, recordando a aquel enorme Charizard...   
  
SPIKE: Saca tu Venusaur, yo tengo mi Blastoise...   
DEREK: ¡¡¡Chingón Wey!!!!   
  
(Entonces ocurrió, al principio empezó como un pequeño crujido, luego el cielo se oscureció por segunda vez... unos edificios cerca de donde andaba comenzaron a caerse...)   
  
SETH: ¡Súbeme Charidark!   
  
(Subí de nuevo a la cabeza de Charidark, y poco a poco, de entre el humo de los edificios derrumbados, surgía el rostro de la muerte... Esos malditos habían usado la piedra de Evolución Dark... Esos malditos habían creado dos nuevos pokégod... Esos malditos habían desatado el infierno...)   
  
SETH: ¡Comienza a volar Charidark!   
  
(Mientras volaba tenía una mejor perspectiva, lo que parecía ser un enorme blastoise, lanzando desechos tóxicos a la gente... Charidark pareció detenerse repentinamente, algo lo había tomado del pie... ¡Era un Venusaur Gigante, usando un látigo cepa negro! Y encima de cada pokégod, un dueño cegado por el poder, ordenando destruir todo...)   
  
DEREK: ¿Así que solo tu querías el poder de la oscuridad para ti solo? Te propongo algo.   
SETH: Primero suelta a Charidark.   
DEREK: ¿Charidark? ¡jajajaja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡¡¡SPIKE!!! ¡¡¡SPIKE!! ¡¡¡VEN WEY!!!   
SETH: Basta, ¡Charidark, usa tu lanzallamas contra ese venusaur!   
  
(Charidark comenzó a tragar aire, y lo impulsó contra el venusaur en una marea de fuego púrpura, la cual fue cortada súbitamente por un chorro de agua café...)   
  
SPIKE: ¡Escucha bien, tipo! Lo que te proponemos es que te unas a nosotros, es muy sencillo, mira nuestros pokémon, no hay nadie que se interponga entre nosotros y la dominación mundial.   
SETH: No son pokémon, son PokéGod, y devuélveme mi maldita mochila.   
SPIKE: Como sea, toma tus cosas, ya no las necesitamos.   
  
(Muy bien, todo está ahí... hasta la piedra de evolución Dark... que alivio...)   
  
DEREK: ¿Entonces le entras al movimiento o te rajas?   
SETH: Hagan lo que quieran, no me interesa, yo seguiré mi camino, solo no se interpongan contra mí...   
SPIKE: Como debes de conocer aquel dicho... Si no estas con nosotros, estas en contra nuestra... Seremos los tres jinetes del Apocalipsis, los amos del mundo... ¿Qué dices?   
SETH: Fuck you! (y le hice una señal obscena con el dedo…)   
SPIKE: ¡Wasteoise, usa tu bomba tóxica!   
  
(Demonios...)   
  
SETH: Charidark, esquívalo...   
  
(Demasiado tarde, la enorme presión con que aquella agua café salía de los tubos casi corroídos de aquel "Wasteoise" habían alcanzado a Charidark... éste caía sin remedio hacia la tierra, donde un enfurecido "Poisonsaur" lo arremetía con más violencia con látigos cepas negros y hojas navaja venenosas...)   
  
DEREK: ¿Así que querías este poder para ti solo?   
SPIKE: Lo sentimos mucho, porque ahora es nuestro...   
  
DEREK, SPIKE: ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!   
  
(Maldición... de pronto... todo se puso... negro...)


	17. Los Dioses Que Caminan En La Tierra

**Pokémon Dark 17 – Los Dioses que caminan en la tierra**

(No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pasé inconsciente... sea tal vez mi mala costumbre, pero cada vez que quedo inconsciente tengo sueños y pesadillas... Dos enormes criaturas luchando en los cielos... Y cada vez que despierto hay alguien nuevo a mi lado...)

JAZMÍN: ¡Tienes que ayudarnos... tu eres el único que puede hacerlo...!

SETH: ¿Y quien eres tú?

JAZMÍN: Mi nombre es Jazmín.

SETH: ¿Ayudarlos a qué?

JAZMÍN: A detener a los dioses.

(Entonces ella apunta al televisor... ahí hay imágenes de los "Dioses". Wasteoise se adentra al mar, contaminándolo todo a su paso, matando inclusive a los tentacruel y tentacool, hay imágenes de cómo el Lt. Surge intenta detenerlo en vano con sus pokémon eléctricos, mientras sigue avanzando mar adentro... Luego cortan a otra escena... Poisonsaur se adueña del Safari Zone, creando su propio refugio de veneno del que ni Janine puede penetrar... Dioses... no son más que pokémon gigantes...)

SETH: Lo siento... pero no es de mi incumbencia, yo tengo mis propios asuntos.

JAZMÍN: Solo tu puedes hacerlo, tu derrotaste a los Rocket y Flower.

PARKER: Jazmín, sal de ahí.

JAZMÍN: Si, padre.

PARKER: Debes de disculparla, es joven y tiene ilusiones... Yo se que esos no son asuntos tuyos, pero si no quieres detener a tus amigos, está bien, de todas maneras no buscamos nada por ayudarte.

SETH: Ellos no son mis amigos.

PARKER: Después de todo ya estas bien, tu pokémon gigante aun se está recuperando, tiene un nivel muy grande de intoxicación.

(Sin dar las gracias me pongo de pie y tomo mis cosas, mientras el padre de Jazmín me lanza una última advertencia...)

PARKER: Tarde o temprano tendrás que lidiar con ellos, es tu responsabilidad por el pokémon que tienes... Con un gran poder llega una enorme responsabilidad.

SETH: Lee usted demasiadas historietas, señor.

(Charidark aun está tirado, parece una enorme montaña roja tendida sobre una ciudad semi-destruida, me acerco a su cabeza y entonces abre su enorme ojo, al verme se reincorpora de nuevo... ¿Qué hacer? De todas maneras acabaré enfrentándome a esos pokégod si es que quiero las medallas de Vermilion y Fucsia. Tendré que actuar y planear algo... Pero no se que hacer...)

SETH: Charidark, levántate.

(Parece que realmente lo debilitó ese Wasteoise... jamás podré ganarle a Wasteoise, es como un Blastoise contra Charizard, aunque sea contaminada, su agua tóxica debilita a Charidark... Y ese Poisonsaur es muy fácil de vencer, es como un Venusaur con mucho, mucho veneno... ...Creo que tengo una idea...)

SETH: ¡Vamos charidark, ponte de pie, maldita sea!

(Y de una extraña manera, Charidark se pone de pie, sacando fuerzas de la nada...)

SETH: Muy bien. Así me gusta. Ahora súbeme y vamos a Fucsia, tenemos una planta gigante que podar...

CHARIDARK: ¬____¬...???

SETH: Ya, ya... vamos a pelear contra Poisonsaur...

(Sobrevolamos Vermilion, la ciudad había sido devastada por ambos pokégod, como lo imaginaba, el gimnasio del Lt. Surge estaba solo y destruido, y en el mar estaban las huellas de Wasteoise, como un derrame petrolero gigantesco... Finalmente llegamos a Fucsia, al Safari Zone, al aterrizar Charidark, aterrorizó a miles de pequeños pokémon...)

(La Zona Safari estaba infestada por enormes ramas negras, y tenía un olor a podredumbre, era realmente desagradable... entonces vi a varias personas reunidas en una pequeña cabaña, estaban discutiendo tan acaloradamente que ni siquiera notaron la presencia de Charidark... así que decidí entrar para ver que ocurría... ...Ahí estaban, todos los que pensé que estarían, Janine, Koga, el dueño de la Zona Safari, la oficial Jenny y unos entrenadores...)

KOGA: ¿Quién eres tú?

SETH: Mi nombre es Seth, vengo a ayudar...

JANINE: Lo que más necesitamos ahora es ayuda, ¿Tienes pokémon tipo fuego?

SETH: Claro, está allá afuera, y es uno muy grande.

COOL TRAINER NICK: Ja! Dudo que sea más grande que mi Charizard, el mío entrenó durante dos años en el valle charifírico y tiene sus ataques bien equilibrados.

SETH: Ja, ¿Y eso qué? Te apuesto a que es una caca comparado con mi 'Charizard'.

NICK: ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

JENNY: Silencio ustedes dos, ¿Acaso no ven que esta es una situación Precaria?

KOGA: Lo mejor será seguir con el plan. Janine, encárgate de decirle los planes al nuevo.

JANINE: Muy bien.

(Mientras los demás salían, Janine me contó el plan de Koga... ¡Tenían Pensado quemar toda la zona boscosa del Safari! ¡Piosonsaur y Derek se encontraban justo en el corazón del Safari Zone...! ...Entonces yo le conté mi plan a Janine... al principio no lo aceptó y se negó a mencionárselo a Koga, pero después tomó en cuenta que mi plan no involucraba tanta destrucción como ellos tenían planeado, así que no tuvo más remedio que ceder a mi petición...)

(Los demás estaban reunidos afuera de la cabaña, el sol ya había caído, era el momento perfecto para atacar, según Koga... Vi como el cool trainer se alejaba del grupo para hacer pis, entonces le ordené a Charidark que se levantara de entre la maleza... y el Cool trainer nick salió corriendo con los pantalones mojados, mi reacción fue de reírme, mientras Koga volteaba la mirada hacia Charidark y luego hacia mí...)

KOGA: Eres uno de ellos.

SETH: No lo soy señor.

KOGA: Tu pokémon fue el que causó tanta destrucción en Saffron.

SETH: Lo sé... Pero eso fue un error...

(Por un momento Koga se acercó y me miró a los ojos... )

KOGA: Hay arrepentimiento en tu mirada, lo puedo percibir... Si quieres redimir tu alma, puedes unirte a nosotros...

(Después de eso Charidark rugió, y unos pasos sórdidos se escuchaban... era Poisonsaur junto con Derek... ellos también tenían sus planes... querían destruirnos a todos...)

DEREK: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡No hay mejor manera de viajar que esta! ¡Usa tu látigo Cepa!

(...Y cuatro enormes látigos surgieron de Poisonsaur... el primero se dirigió hacia Koga, ¡Bam! Koga usa sus habilidades Ninja. La tierra tembló... y el segundo látigo hacia Janine, quien lo esquiva muy fácil... ¡Bam! Y el tercero se dirigía hacia mí... Charidark saltó desde donde estaba, y con su enorme cola envuelta en llamas púrpuras detuvo el ataque, y comenzó a gruñirle a Poisonsaur...)

COOL TRAINER: ¡Vamos Charizard!

(Y el Cool Trainer finalmente sacó su arma secreta, al igual que los demás entrenadores, la zona se llenó de pokémon tipo fuego...)

KOGA: Prepárense todos a disparar sus lanzallamas...

JANINE: ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Hubo un cambio de planes!

KOGA: ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Estuvimos planeando esto por horas!

SETH: Confíen en mí.

COOL TRAINER: Claro, confíen en el tipo que ayudó a revivir estas bestias...

DEREK: Yo no se ustedes, pero ya me harté de tanto, bla, bla, bla... ¡Usa tu polvo veneno!

(Y de la marchita flor de Poisonsaur, salieron millones de pequeños puntos amarillos que se extendían a Kilómetros a la redonda, inclusive el mismo Derek tuvo que bajarse de Poisonsaur para refugiarse, al igual que todos nosotros lo hicimos debajo de Charidark, quien prácticamente recibió todo el veneno...)

SETH: ¡Al menos usa tus alas para cubrirte!

(...Pero Charidark no obedeció, simplemente recibía el veneno estático, mirando a Poisonsaur como un viejo enemigo... un enemigo legendario, como si estuvieran peleados desde hace milenios...)

(Después que la lluvia de veneno cesó, me di cuenta que ya era hora de poner en marcha mi plan... así que sin dudarlo comencé... )


	18. Caos y Cataclismo

Pokémon Dark 18 – Caos y Cataclismo 

SETH: ¡Ahora Charidark! ¡Sujétalo!

DEREK: ¡Usa tus espinas!

(Charidark abre sus enormes fauces, y sujeta a Poisonsaur de un costado, éste ruge de dolor y saca de su cuerpo millones de espinas que lastiman a Charidark)

SETH: ¡Vamos! ¡Se que tu puedes!

(Charidark se aferra aun más de Poisonsaur con sus mandíbulas, sin importar el dolor que las espinas le producen, mientras, Derek se encuentra sobre la cabeza de Poisonsaur, agarrado firmemente de una de las espinas, tal vez esto dificulte el plan, aun así, será divertido ver como reacciona ese idiota)

SETH: ¡Ahora elévate por los aires y aléjate hacia el mar!

KOGA: ¡¿Ese es tu maldito plan?! ¡De ninguna manera lo permitiré! ¡En el mar se encuentra el otro gigante, si no podemos contra uno de ellos, menos podremos contra los dos!

JANINE: Padre, espera. Confía en él.

(Koga tal vez sea el único que pueda echar a perder mi plan... Espero que razone bien y se de cuenta que no busco hacer mal nadie...)

KOGA: Confiaré en ti, porque mi hija lo hace.

SETH: Muy bien. ¡Hazlo Charidark!

(Charidark se eleva con Poisonsaur y Derek, el esfuerzo que hace para levatar al enorme pokémon con sus alas, hace que todos salgamos volando de espaldas, Koga y Janine salen librados por sus habilidades ninja, pero los demás entrenadores de fuego y yo salimos despedidos contra un árbol)

KOGA: ¿Ahora que?

SETH: Salgamos de este infierno de veneno, para así poder llegar a tiempo al mar.

JANINE: ¡Todos los entrenadores de fuego! ¡Ya escucharon! ¡Usen sus pokémon para romper las lianas verdes venenosas, y tengan lista su reserva anti-incendios!

(No nos tomó mucho tiempo salir de la zona safari, nos transportamos en varios jeep, y al frente iba todo un equipo de pokémon de fuego, Hondours y Growlithes quemando todo a su paso, y el equipo anti-incendios al final, Poliwags y Mareeps apagando los rastros de fuego. Al llegar a ciudad Fucsia, nos dimos cuenta del desastre, de alguna manera, Charidark había dejado escapar a Poisonsaur de sus fauces, y habían destruido media ciudad, Derek tenía una cara de felicidad y excitación al ver como los látigos cepa gigantes de Poisonsaur destruían todos los edificios, mientras Charidark sobrevolaba encima de ellos.)

SETH: ¡Baja Charidark!

(Grité lo más que pude... Charidark volaba en círculos, aun así bajó de los cielos como si hubiera escuchado mi orden. Aterrizó entre las ruinas de lo que antes era el gimnasio de Janine, entonces me subí a su cabeza, mientras veía a Koga y Janine mirarme con descontento...)

SETH: Lo siento Janine, conocías los riesgos.

JANINE: Lo sé, ahora ve y trata de que tu plan de resultado.

SETH: ¡Ataca Charidark!

(Charidark voló hacia Poisonsaur, que aun estaba muy entretenido destruyendo el resto de la ciudad.)

SETH: ¡Usa tu fuego oscuro!

(Charidark se detiene unos cientos de metros de distancia de Poisonsaur, toma aliento y lanza una fuerte llamarada púrpura sobre la flor marchita de Poisonsaur, éste ruge de dolor y lanza sus látigos cepa contra Charidark.)

SETH: Sujétalo, Charidark

DEREK: De esta no podrás escapar tan fácilmente. ¡Usa tu ataque de planta carnívora!

(Las gigantescas fauces de Poisonsaur se abren completamente como si fuera una planta atrapamoscas, sujeta con todos sus dientes a Charidark)

SETH: Rápido, llévalo hacia el mar...

(Charidark sufría y yo lo sabía, aun así hizo un nuevo esfuerzo y se elevó por los aires con Poisonsaur, ahora no cometería errores, ya que yo iba con él...)

(Desde las alturas lo vimos... era el aun más gigantesco Wasteoise, su enorme tamaño se debía a gran parte al hecho de estar en dos pies, había entrado al mar, y su rastro de contaminación se dejaba ver... y oler...)

(Aun no nos ha visto, tenemos suerte)

SETH: ¡Ahora si! ¡Usa tu lanzallamas oscuro!

(Charidark disparó a quemarropa sobre Poisonsaur que aun lo tenía sujetado, Poisonsaur no resistió y calló desde kilómetros en las alturas sobre Wasteoise, el impacto que hizo al caer creó unos olas gigantescas, que aunados a la contaminación del mar, creó una ola de desechos que viajaba violentamente hacia Fucsia)

SETH: ¡Muy bien Charidark!

(Me asomé para ver el estado de Charidark, tenía una gigantesca herida en el costado y parte del pie izquierdo... ese maldito Poisonsaur lo había dañado seriamente... Pero si el impacto no mató a Wasteoise, al menos debió haber matado a esos sujetos...)

(Aquí viene Wasteoise surgiendo entre las aguas...)

(¡¡¡Con esos malditos aun vivos!!)

SPIKE: ¡Maldito! ¡Estuve a punto de ahogarme!

DEREK: ¡Has cometido un enorme error al reunirnos, ahora la destrucción de tu PokéGod de fuego ha llegado!

SETH: ¡Jamás!

SPIKE: ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Usa tu Cañón de agua Wasteoise!

(El pokégod de agua ataca a Charidark con esa agua pestilente que sale de sus dos cañones, aun tengo una ventaja; Charidark puede volar)

SETH: ¡Vuela más alto!

(Los enormes chorros de agua llegan incluso hasta las nubes, a donde quiera que volemos sale uno y otro por los lados, por adelante, simplemente no se detienen, será mejor que continúe con mi plan)

SETH: ¡Ahora regresa donde están ellos, vuela cerca lo más rápido que puedas!

(Charidark vuela en picada en dirección hacia los pokégod, los chorros de agua lo atacan por delante y por detrás, luego al llegar casi al ras del mar, justo entre Wasteoise y Poisonsaur, le ordeno que se eleve de nuevo, uno de los chorros de agua golpea a Poisonsaur en la cabeza y hace que Derek pierda el equilibrio y caiga al agua)

DEREK: ¡Spike! ¡Eres un idiota!

SPIKE: ¡El imbecil eres tu, no te entrometas!

DEREK: ¡Eres un desgraciado!

(Poisonsaur vuelve a subir a Derek en su cabeza, mi plan pareció no funcionar... pero entonces...)

DEREK: ¡Lanza tus hojas navaja contra ese pokégod de agua!

(¡Si, funcionó! Poisonsaur lanza miles de hojas con veneno sobre Wasteoise, quien con enorme dolor las recibe y cae de espaldas hacia el agua, con todo y Spike incluido.)

SETH: Elévate un poco más Charidark

(Desde un poco más arriba tengo más perspectiva de lo que va a suceder...)

(Wasteoise se levanta de entre las aguas de nuevo y lanza un ataque de burbujas, que más que burbujas parecen esferas negras.) (Poisonsaur es atacado, pero su daño no es tan considerable)

DEREK: ¡Usa tu látigo cepa!

SPIKE: ¡Detente estúpido!

(Parece que el otro tipo se ha dado cuenta de mi plan, pero es demasiado tarde, Wasteoise es atacado nuevamente por Poisonsaur.)

(Wasteoise retiembla ante el ataque, y Spike se sacude como si fuera un terremoto)

SPIKE: ¡Detente maldita sea! ¡Eso es lo que él busca, que luchemos entre nosotros)

(Wasteoise se reincorpora, y sin recibir órdenes, ataca a Poisonsaur corriendo hacia él y derribándolo, al igual que éste último, Poisonsaur ataca sin recibir órdenes a Wasteoise con más hojas navajas)

DEREK: ¡No lo puedo detener! ¡No me obedece!

(Los enormes pokégod siguieron atacándose uno al otro, siendo Wasteoise el que sufre más daño a causa de los ataques tipo planta.)

(Después de un largo tiempo de pelea, los dos "entrenadores" huyen a nado de la escena de la pelea, los gigantescos pokégod hacían temblar la tierra cada que realizaban un ataque físico, hasta que llegó un punto donde Wasteoise no pudo más... cayó en medio del mar totalmente acabado... Poisonsaur se preparó para un último ataque... Un fulminante ataque de rayo solar de su marchita flor acabó por completo con la vida de Wasteoise...)

(El gigantesco PokéGod tipo planta comenzó su lento caminar de regreso a tierra firme, vuelo junto con Charidark hacia ciudad Fucsia... Fuego contra Planta, mi plan resultó, tengo las de ganar... y nada nos detendrá a mi pokégod y a mí.)


	19. Lazos Letales

Pokémon Dark 19 – Lazos Letales 

(Creo que comenzó sin darme cuenta... Durante la pelea no lo noté, y no fue hasta que el oscuro Dios del agua había caído que me percaté... comencé a sentir un dolor en el costado y en las encías... ¿Qué me sucedía? Coincidentemente el dolor provenía de las mismas zonas donde Charidark había sido dañado... pero... ¿Porqué?)

(Poisonsaur seguía avanzando hacia tierra firme sin control alguno, sin su entrenador sería imposible predecir que es lo que podría hacer... el equipo de fuego de Janine debe estar preparado, atacaremos a esa bestia con el mismísimo fuego del infierno...)

JANINE: ¡Entrenadores tipo fuego, prepárense! ¡Ahora mismo les enseñaré como matar a un Dios! ¡A mi orden ataque el escuadrón aéreo!

(Todos los entrenadores se encontraban en la orilla del mar dispuestos a atacar con todo a lo que veían como una amenaza, algunos charizard y flamebolts estaban listos para la orden de Janine, quien veía al gigantesco Dios acercarse cada vez más con pasos que hacían temblar la tierra, Janine veía como se acercaba cada vez más y más, hasta que finalmente salió del agua...)

JANINE: ¡¡¡AHORA!!!

(Y como centellas veloces, los flamebots comienzan a atacar a Poisonsaur con una velocidad extraordinaria, mientras los charizard lanzan majestuosas llamaradas hacia el rostro de Poisonsaur, sin quedarme atrás inicio el combate también...)

SETH: ¡Usa tu lanzallamas!

(Desde las alturas, Charidark se lanza en picada y vierte sus llamaradas púrpuras en la marchita flor de Poisonsaur, haciendo que se retuerza de dolor, Janine no lo piensa dos veces y manda el apoyo terrestre, decenas de pokémon tipo fuego atacan a Poisonsaur quien poco a poco se siente intimidado y débil, en un último acto de desesperación, usa su látigo cepa para formar una ola gigante que atrapa a las tropas terrestres)

SETH: ¡Atácalo de nuevo! 

(Charidark repite el mismo ataque, esta vez es atrapado por el látigo cepa de Poisonsaur, le impide maniobrar bien en el aire y es derribado en la playa, Charidark comienza a rugir de dolor porque cayó con la herida del costado en la arena, una ráfaga de adrenalina pasa por la misma zona de mi cuerpo y el dolor aumenta, aprieto los dientes para no gritar, pero eso solo me enfurece más...)

SETH: ¡Ahora sí estoy enfadado! ¡Acaba con él de una vez!

(Un rugido de furia se esparció por todo fucsia, Charidark comenzó a reunir fuego en su boca, luego comenzó a correr a pasos agigantados hacia Poisonsaur, atacándolo a quemarropa con un fulminante lanzallamas que evaporó incluso parte del agua de la costa... El Dios planta había caído...)

(El pequeño ejército de Janine se reunió, ella revisaba uno a uno a posibles pokémon dañados, finalmente se acercó a Charidark y a mí...)

JANINE: ¿Acaso te gusta sufrir de igual manera que tu pokémon?

SETH: Es un pokégod, y esa es la misma razón.

JANINE: ¿A que te refieres?

SETH: Ni yo mismo lo se, pero creo que era esto a lo que Persian se refería. ¿Me ayudarías a comprobar si tengo razón?

JANINE: Por supuesto.

SETH: Entonces acompáñame, si tengo razón no tardaremos mucho tiempo.

(Caminamos por algunos minutos alrededor de las playas de ciudad Fucsia, hasta que finalmente los vimos)

JANINE: ¿Acaso ellos son...?

SETH: Si, era lo que me temía... ellos son Derek y Spike. O al menos lo que queda de ellos.

JANINE: Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué?

SETH: Supongo que los entrenadores tienen cierta empatía con los pokégod...

JANINE: ¿Supones?

SETH: No soy un experto en estos temas, no se prácticamente nada acerca de los Pokégod, pero mira la manera en que murieron, ¿Te fijas? Spike está muerto, al igual que Wasteoise...

JANINE: Eso no tiene nada que ver, pudo haber muerto ahogado...

SETH: ¿Y que me dices de Derek? Está quemado igual que Poisonsaur, no puedo estar equivocado, mira mis heridas y compáralas con las de Charidark...

JANINE: No lo puedo creer, pero tal vez tengas razón...

SETH: Quisiera retarte...

JANINE: ¿Disculpa?

SETH: Quisiera retarte para ganar la medalla de tu gimnasio, debo ir a la liga pokémon lo antes posible, y necesito tres medallas más...

(Janine miró hacia la puesta de sol por un instante y comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la playa de regreso... volteó hacia mí y me dijo...)

JANINE: Creo que ya has demostrado que la mereces...

(Janine me lanza un objeto que saca de entre sus ropas e inmediatamente desaparece, atrapo el objeto y cierro mi puño, lo abro poco a poco...)

SETH: La medalla de ciudad Fucsia...

(Sabiendo que solo me faltan dos medallas más, me subo en Charidark y juntos volamos hacia ciudad Carmín, ahí encontramos algo que realmente nunca pensé encontrar ni en mis peores pesadillas... ¡Una fiesta de bienvenida para mí!)

LT. SURGE: ¡Y aquí está damas y caballeros, como lo vieron en la televisión, el chico que nos salvó de los monstruos gigantes!

(¿Cómo es posible que tan rápido hayan organizado algo así? ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¡No soy un maldito héroe...! ¡No lo soy!)

LT. SURGE: ¡Vamos! ¿Te gustaría dar unas palabras de agradecimiento a las personas?

SETH: ¿Palabras?

(Tenía un micrófono enfrente de la cara, cientos de personas me estaban viendo, y tal vez miles a través de la televisión...)

SETH: Yo... yo solo les quiero agradecer, y me gustaría retar al líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad y así poder llegar a la liga pokémon

LT. SURGE: ¡JAJAJAJA! Que muchacho tan gracioso, yo soy el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Carmín y de ninguna manera pelearía en contra tuya, es más, aquí tienes tu medalla por habernos salvado...

SETH: Gracias...

(Tomo la medalla entre mis manos y de pronto siento un objeto que golpea mi rostro, llenándolo de lo que parece ser fruta podrida)

VOZ: ¡Monstruo! ¡Destruiste las torres Flower y Rocket! ¡no mereces ningun reconocimiento! ¡Mereces la muerte!

LT. SURGE: Detengan a esa persona. Cuanto lo siento, en verdad, veremos que reciba un castigo, puedes quedarte para la celebración que iniciará en unos instantes...

(Limpio mi cara, me abro paso entre la multitud y vuelvo a subir en Charidark)

SETH: No necesito esto...


	20. Antes de la Tormenta...

(Maldita sea... desearía poder terminar con esta farsa de una vez por todas... ¿Por qué hay gente que me respeta? No lo merezco... ¿Por qué hay gente que me odia? Tal vez lo merezca...)   
  
(Mi búsqueda finalmente está a punto de terminar, ya tengo control total sobre Charidark... demasiado control, sus heridas son las mías y mis heridas son las suyas... Tendré que detenerme en una de esas islas antes de llegar al gimnasio de Blaine...)   
  
(Ahí hay una isla que parece ser perfecta, no tiene muchas personas y hay suficiente espacio. Charidark aterriza en el corazón de la isla... Me coloco junto a la parte de él que da sombra... el maldito sol ha estado muy caliente estos últimos días...)   
  
SETH: Está muy tranquilo todo... hay mucha paz y quietud. Justo como ocurre antes de una tormenta.   
CHARIDARK: ...   
SETH: Ja! Lo se, pero hay muchos entrenadores que hablan con sus pokémon, supongo que ya es una costumbre, de hecho no se si me entiendas, así que tal vez sigo hablando como un loco... jajajaja... y lo más gracioso es que lo sigo haciendo.   
  
(Charidark por unos instantes pareció haber dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro de dragón, pero fue muy efímera, casi irreal. Una sonrisa es el reflejo de que podemos pensar y razonar, ¿Y los pokémon podrán tener sueños, anhelos y deseos? ¿Y que hay de un PokéGod? ¿Por qué Demonios sufro al igual que él sus heridas de batalla? Cierto, se me había olvidado por completo liberar a los demás... sería correcto que también disfrutaran este pequeño paraíso... Saco dos pokébolas de mi mochila...)   
  
SETH: ¡Missingno! ¡Gastly! Hace mucho tiempo que no los liberaba… pueden pasear por la isla o quedarse a descansar… en un momento más nos podremos ir...   
  
(Missingno se traslada hacia la orilla del mar, parece estar jugando con la arena, o tomando agua del mar... como ese pokémon no tiene forma es difícil saber que es lo que está haciendo... Missingno... Aun recuerdo ese día cuando lo atrapé, absorbió a Spearrow, el primer pokémon que había atrapado... me pregunto si vivirá dentro de Missingno junto con otros pokémon... es un gran misterio. En cambio Gastly... recuerdo que lo robé usando esas pokébolas del equipo Rocket, lo más curioso es que lo robé a un miembro del equipo Rocket., al igual que Missingno y Charidark, Gastly es un misterio también, parecía ser el único normal del grupo, pero parece ser que mi madre lo usa como un vínculo para comunicarse conmigo, y fue capaz de entrar en una cabeza humana y alterar el pensamiento de una gran entrenadora psíquica... Estoy rodeado de fenómenos...)   
  
(Busqué algo de comida en la isla... Charidark parecía no tener hambre... ¿Acaso comerá? El resto de la tarde simplemente dormí...)   
  
(Tuve un extraño sueño. En ese sueño estaban todos los fantasmas, todos mis fantasmas, todas las personas que habían muerto... y al final vi a Alicia... ¿Qué le sucedió a esa chica? ¿Acaso murió también en aquella ocasión? No lo creo, ni el mismo James sabía donde estaba... Se suponía que yo era su rival, se suponía que ella me derrotaría, pero yo la vencí. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vi...? ¡Claro! Fue esa vez que Persian y yo estábamos afuera del gimnasio del Karate King... había sido derrotada, al igual que yo... y luego... y luego no la volví a ver... ¿Y Persian? Persian tal vez empezó a reconstruir su vida, tal vez haga una nueva o una mejor... ¿Y si yo hubiera derrocado a James y Jessie? ¿Persian sería ahora el único pokémon empresario? Probablemente algún humano se habría aprovechado de él y le hubiera pasado lo mismo otra vez...)   
  
(Siete medallas... tan sólo una más y podré llegar con mi madre... siete medallas... cada una cuenta una historia, algunas hablan de robo, muerte, tragedia...)   
  
(La primera medalla la conseguí en ciudad verde... una pobre niña la hizo de líder de gimnasio al no estar su padre, le robé un pokémon que luego James me robó y conseguí la medalla...)   
  
(La segunda fue en el gimnasio de Brock... ya contaba con la ayuda de Missingno, fue una batalla muy difícil. Al final gané y el Jefe asesinó a Brock, se apoderó de su gimnasio, me enteré de sus planes, derroté a su chiquilla, robé un Gastly que después apareció la medalla en mi bolsillo...)   
  
(Fue una sorpresa el haber encontrado a Misty muerta en su gimnasio... ¿Qué le habría pasado? James y Jessie se encontraban adentro... era la primera vez que los había visto juntos, Persian me ayudó al derrotarlos cuando descubrí la debilidad de Missingno. Nuevamente Gastly me ayudó con la medalla)   
  
(El Karate King me había derrotado cuando traté de conseguir la cuarta medalla con Gastly, Persian me dijo que la robáramos. Y le hice caso. Entramos a la noche y fuimos descubiertos, nos enfrentamos al Karate King, le ganamos y nuestro premio fue la medalla y la prisión, pero nuestro verdadero destino fue en las torres Rocket y Flower.)   
  
(Después de la gran tragedia, Sabrina me retó, la derroté y Gastly salió de su cabeza, de nueva cuenta me había ayudado con una medalla, torciendo los pensamientos de una gran psíquica...)   
  
(La sexta fue relativamente fácil, al tener a mi primer pokémon en la evolución Dark, pero unos malditos robaron después la piedra de evolución Dark y crearon sus propios monstruos que comenzaron a destruir las ciudades...)   
  
(La séptima la obtuve de manos de Janine... fue mi recompensa por haber ayudado a destruir lo que yo mismo había ayudado a crear...)   
  
(La octava... supongo que está en los pies del Lt. Surge, después de todo aun me queda una opción para mi última medalla. Es por eso que iré a retar a Blaine...)   
  
(Por fin sale el sol después de haber pensado toda la madrugada...)   
  
SETH: Muy bien todos, despierten, finalmente mi búsqueda terminará hoy...   
  
continúa...


	21. Infierno

(Después de un descanso lavo mi cara en el mar, guardo a mis pokémon y subo en Charidark para llegar al último de los gimnasios, toda la madrugada la pase pensando y tratando de analizar mi vida y mi situación... ¿Por qué mi padre Giovanni me retiró de mi madre? ¿Por qué después me entrego a las personas del equipo Rocket como un huérfano? Tal vez hoy reciba respuestas luego de que derrote a Blaine, será un encuentro demasiado fácil y rápido, aun cuando sé que Blaine tiene de los pokémon más poderosos no será capaz de derrotarme.)   
  
(Vuelo con Charidark hacia la isla de Blaine, es un lugar muy cercano a mi antiguo "hogar", la base marina del equipo Rocket en el mar... ¿Qué sería de ellos luego de que destruí el cuartel general...? Será mejor mantenerme alejado de ese lugar, lo que ahora me interesa son las famosas islas Canela, hogar del volcán más activo del mundo, tan solo hizo erupción hace unos años, mucha gente murió y Blaine perdió su gimnasio, luego se estableció en una pequeña cueva momentánea hasta que la gente comenzó a llegar de nuevo y pudo poner un nuevo gimnasio, espero poder encontrarlo entre tantos edificios)   
  
(La enorme sombra de Charidark cubre partes de la ciudad mientras volamos en lo alto, la ciudad parece casi desierta, no hay alma alguna en toda la ciudad... ¿Habrán evacuado o algo? Ése parece ser el lugar. Y ahí se encuentra Blaine en la entrada de su gimnasio, admirando al enorme Charidark que lo ha dejado perplejo. Mientras charidark aterriza Blaine comienza a hablar...)   
  
BLAINE: Pensé que los dioses ya no andaban por la tierra   
SETH: Los dioses siempre estarán mientras el hombre los necesite   
BLAINE: ¿Y tú los necesitas?   
SETH: Claro   
BLAINE: Yo también tengo mis dioses, aunque son difíciles de controlar   
SETH: El control lo adquiere con el tiempo y entrenamiento   
BLAINE: ¿Qué tipo de control? ¿El que tú controles o seas controlado?   
  
(No se que demonios habla este sujeto, mientras sigue hablando apunta al volcán a lo lejos, el cual está arrojando grandes fumarolas)   
  
BLAINE: Mi dios es el volcán de mi ciudad, está despertando como lo ha hecho desde hace tiempo... en todas las veces que ha hecho erupción, en todas he estado presente, y sé exactamente cuando se prepara a liberar su furia... y ahora es el momento.   
SETH: Lo supe cuando no vi nadie en la ciudad.   
BLAINE: ¿Aun conociendo el peligro que corres quieres enfrentarme por una medalla?   
SETH: El día de hoy desperté con la ilusión de cumplir todos mis objetivos.   
BLAINE: Supongo que eso es un sí.   
SETH: Por supuesto.   
BLAINE: Hagámoslo rápido que no quiero perder el espectáculo, estoy demasiado viejo y tal vez éste sea el último que pueda presenciar.   
  
(La calva cabeza de Blaine brilló con los rayos reflejados del sol, mientras sacaba sus pokébolas...)   
  
BLAINE: ¿Usaremos tres contra tres? o.... ¿Tres contra uno?   
SETH: ja... ya sabes la respuesta.   
BLAINE: Me parece correcto...   
  
(Blaine guarda una de sus pokébolas y sólo se queda con dos)   
  
SETH: Pensé que habías dicho tres contra uno...   
BLAINE: Y así será...   
  
(Odio a los sujetos que hablan de esa manera...)   
  
BLAINE: ¡Ve magmar! ¡Usa tu puño de fuego!   
SETH: ¡Charidark! ¡Dále un pisotón a ese Magmar!   
  
(Magmar esquiva el pisotón con gran rapidez y le asesta el puño de fuego a Charidark en la pata con la que dio el pisotón, entonces sentí un dolor punzante en la mano derecha, y una pequeña marca como una quemada de cigarro apareció de repente... maldita sea...)   
  
BLAINE: Empatía, ¿o me equivoco? Con el tiempo la vas adquiriendo cada vez más hasta llegar al 100% las personas que llegan a capturar pokémon legendarios o semi-dioses sufren una pequeña parte de empatía cuando se acostumbran a ellos...   
SETH: No es demasiado importante   
BLAINE: ¿No lo es? Pronto te darás cuenta de lo importante que puede llegar a ser...   
SETH: ¿Y que no estábamos peleando?   
BLAINE: Mis disculpas...   
  
(Un temblor sacude la zona mientras Blaine comienza a inquietarse...)   
  
SETH: ¡Usa tu fuego oscuro!   
BLAINE: ¡Usa tu Fuego Estella!   
  
(Veo como Blaine se maravilla cuando Charidark crea su fuego y lo lanza sobre un desprotegido Magmar)   
  
BLAINE: ¡Regresa Magmar! El fuego de mi Magmar es capaz de derretir cualquier tipo de metal con facilidad, el fuego del tuyo es incapaz de hacer algo como eso, pero su fuego quema en un lugar más importante... El alma.   
SETH: Desconozco eso, sólo sé que es fuego oscuro, de igual manera no se si los pokémon tengan o no tengan alma.   
BLAINE: Créeme que si la tienen... ¡Yo te elijo Hidroheater!   
SETH: ¿Es acaso un nuevo pokémon?   
BLAINE: Lo descubrí la última vez que el volcán hizo erupción, cuando la lava llega al mar, es capaz de hacer la suficiente energía como para hacer "evolucionar" a cualquier pokémon que esté cerca... ¿Y adivina qué? Nace un pokémon tipo Agua-Fuego.   
SETH: No me sorprende del todo.   
BLAINE: Deberías estarlo... ¡Ataca Hidroheater!   
SETH: ¡Golpéalo con todo lo que tengas, Charidark!   
  
(Hidroheater lanzó un potente chorro de agua combinado con fuego, que Charidark esquivó al elevarse de un salto hacia el cielo, el impacto del agua y el fuego crearon una densa neblina que solo confundieron más al nuevo pokémon, Charidark aprovechó para dejarse caer sobre la zona, dejando a Hidroheater fuera de combate...)   
  
SETH: ¿Y tu tercer grandioso pokémon?   
BLAINE: Mi tercero es lo mismo que el tuyo. Es un Dios.   
SETH: ¿A qué te refieres?   
  
(Blaine dirige su mirada hacia el volcán, el cual comienza a hacer erupción de una manera salvaje haciendo a la tierra estremecerse, lanzando roca incandescente al mar y a las islas vecinas...)   
  
BLAINE: La madre naturaleza es tu rival, debes detener el volcán.   
SETH: ¿Es esto legal? ¿Está dentro de las reglas?   
BLAINE: ¿Está dentro de las reglas usar un pokégod?   
SETH: Entiendo tu punto... veré que es lo que puedo hacer, aunque no prometo nada.   
BLAINE: Es tu medalla después de todo.   
  
(Maldiciendo subo en Charidark y me dirijo hacia la boca del infierno mientras Blaine se queda a lo lejos en su gimnasio mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro...)   
  
SETH: Charidark, tal vez esto sea muy difícil para ambos, pero de alguna manera u otra tenemos que ganar esa medalla...   
  
(Agua... no podemos usar agua... Charidark se lastimaría... no podemos tapar el volcán, la boca es enorme... hay rocas volando por todos lados y la lava comienza a salir lentamente hacia el mar... no hay manera alguna de detenerlo... esto es imposible...)   
  
(Ahí me encontraba sobrevolando un volcán en erupción, las rocas fundidas eran esquivadas por Charidark, el calor era inmenso, y por si fuera poco, el sol también quemaba mucho desde hace poco...)   
  
(¿Y si lanzara fuego oscuro sobre el volcán? ¿Qué pasaría?)   
  
SETH: Charidark, usa tu fuego oscuro sobre el volcán   
  
(Y como una cascada púrpura, la llamarada de fuego se vertió sobre la boca del volcán, el flujo de lava pareció detenerse... pero inmediatamente comenzó a surgir de entre las faldas de la isla del volcán... tal vez si destruyera el cono...)   
  
SETH: Trata de lanzarlo sobre el cono del volcán...   
  
(Las llamaradas salían con enorme presión, haciendo ceder el enorme cono, colapsándolo completamente, provocando un derrumbe masivo sobre la boca del volcán, haciendo de la isla una planicie a donde el agua corría libremente... parece que finalmente se ha detenido... lo he logrado... Pero la tierra comienza a temblar con mayor y mayor fuerza hasta que la lava sale a presión nuevamente con una fuerza enorme... de lo lejos veo un Charizard acercarse a mi enorme Charidark... era Blaine)   
  
BLAINE: Has aprendido tu lección... no tienes el poder absoluto, hay fuerzas aun más poderosas e indetenibles en la tierra, ésta es una de ellas, las naturales, luego están las otras, las que hacen los humanos, las que obedecen los patrones de la humanidad de una manera malvada, ya los conocerás. Espero y hayas entendido y que esto no fuera en vano... Tu medalla aquí la tienes... por los intentos que hiciste.   
SETH: Pero no lo detuve, sé que aun puedo intentar algo más.   
BLAINE: Así déjalo, si la naturaleza quiere destruir de nuevo mi ciudad no se lo reprocharé, después de todo es su destino.   
SETH: Muy bien, yo aun tengo camino por recorrer... y creo que comprendí la lección, gracias.   
BLAINE: Eso espero.   
  
(Tomo la medalla entre mis manos, no representa más que Charidark y yo nos hemos acercado más, sin las medallas pude haber entrado a la liga pokémon, pero necesitaba que charidark peleara con los mejores, para descubrir que eso nos crearía una empatía... en este momento siento algo parecido a la felicidad... por ver a mi madre, la que dejó que nos separaran... ¿Sentiré odio también?)


	22. Escalera al Cielo

(Mientras vuelo junto con charidark a la meseta añil, hogar de la elite de los cuatro, tengo un diálogo conmigo mismo... ¿Realmente deseo ver a mi madre después de todos estos años? No siento nada parecido a felicidad en mi corazón, pensé que al encontrarla y hacer lo que me dijo yo sería feliz... pero no es así... ella dejó que mi padre nos separara, ella permitió que me mezclaran con los miembros del equipo rocket, ella me abandonó... Aun así tengo que verla... a cualquier modo y rápidamente)   
  
(El viaje de charidark no resulta tan largo, sobrevolamos el mar... la antigua base del equipo rocket en el mar está destruída, ¿Qué habrá pasado? Después llegamos a Pueblo paleta, donde todo dio inicio, pasamos por el primer gimnasio que vencí en Ciudad Verde y vamos hacia la izquierda hacia las faldas de la meseta añil, ahí es donde descendemos)   
  
GUARDIA: Para poder entrar en la liga pokémon y retar a los grandiosos cuatro, necesitas al menos 8 medallas.   
SETH: Como las que tengo justo aquí.   
GUARDIA: Muy bien, son ocho de las nueve medallas de Kanto, sin embargo como hay mucha competencia necesitas juntar por lo menos 25 medallas de todos los continentes que existen.   
SETH: ¿¿¿Qué???   
  
(Maldita sea... Después de todo lo que he pasado ahora debo de pasar por mucho más.)   
  
GUARDIA: jajaja, no se crea era broma.   
  
*Seth y Chridark caen al suelo y se levantan con una gota de sudor*   
  
SETH: ¿Conque muy bromista, eh?   
GUARDIA: Necesito algo de diversión en mi vida, por aquí pasan muy pocos entrenadores.   
SETH: ¿En serio? En algunas ciudades vi muchos entrenadores pokémon.   
GUARDIA: Así es, la gran mayoría de los niños inicia su viaje pokémon, pero al pasar el tiempo se aburren y terminan abandonando todo cuando son vencidos por líderes de gimnasios o no se sientes satisfechos con lo que hacen.   
SETH: Y es por eso que muy pocas personas llegan a retar a la elite.   
GUARDIA: Precisamente, te pediría que pasaras por el camino de la victoria, pero como uno de tus pokémon es muy grande tendrás que volar a cada uno de los campos de batalla de los miembros de la elite, uno por uno.   
SETH: Eso es lo que haré.   
  
(Vuelo con charidark hacia el primer nivel de la meseta, ahí se encuentra un enorme campo de batalla de hielo, Charidark aterriza en él, derritiendo algo de hielo y desquebrajándolo... pero en ese lugar no se encuentra nadie... ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la persona que se supone debería estar aquí? A los cinco minutos de esperar llega un hombre corriendo a gran velocidad por la salida del camino de la victoria, poniéndose una máscara mientras corría.)   
  
WILL: Lo lamento... puff! Mucho... uff... es que nunca se nos avisa a tiempo cuando alguien nos viene a retar y no sabes lo rápido que me tuve que mover... muy bien... ¿Así que quieres retar a la elite? ¡Muestra tus pokémon!   
SETH: Está justo detrás de mí...   
WILL: ¿En serio? ¿Dónde? Ese gran muro rojo no me deja ver nada...   
SETH: Ese gran muro rojo es mi pokémon.   
WILL: ¡¿Pero qué...?! ejem! Muy bien, prepárate porque ahora vas a pelear contra lo mejor de lo mejor que hay en el mundo.   
SETH: Eso espero.   
  
(La pelea fue demasiado fácil, más fácil que cuando luche contra Erika, los pokémon psíquicos de Will sucumbieron ante el fuego y la oscuridad de charidark)   
  
WILL: Muy bien, me has derrotado, pero recuerda que la verdadera ferocidad de la elite acaba de comenzar, así que prepárate... ¿Cuántas veces habré dicho esto antes?   
  
(Ese tipo parecía haber sido vencido cientos de veces, es obvio al ser el primero de la elite, vuelo con Charidark hacia el siguiente campo de batalla en medio de la meseta y el bosque... ¿Quién será el líder de este lugar?)   
  
VOZ: Te he estado esperando   
  
(Esa vos... es muy conocida... ¿acaso será...? de entre las sombras de los árboles aparece un rostro conocido... se trata de Koga)   
  
KOGA: Desde lo ocurrido en mi ciudad sabía que llegarías aquí, he estado esperando este momento con ansias.   
SETH: ¿En serio? Entonces haremos de ésta una pelea que valga la pena.   
KOGA: Eso esperaba de ti.   
SETH: Retrocede Charidark   
  
(Charidark lanza un respiro de fuego en señal de enojo)   
  
SETH: Lo siento pero este encuentro me gustaría equilibrarlo. ¡Ve Missingno!   
KOGA: ¡Venomoth!   
  
(Hace tiempo que no tenía una batalla con Missingno, espero y aun siga en forma, espero y que su debilidad para el veneno no le sea un obstáculo)   
  
KOGA: Tóxico   
SETH: ¡Missingno, rápido, usa tu lanzallamas!   
  
(El rápido Venomoth vuela casi como un ninja a gran velocidad esquivando los ataques de fuego de Missingo, derramando un ataque tóxico que estuvo a punto de darle)   
  
KOGA: Bomba venenosa   
SETH: ¡Trata con un impactrueno!   
  
(El venomoth lanza una bomba hacia missingno, la cual se esparce por todo el lugar golpeándolo de lleno por todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo debilitarse al máximo)   
  
KOGA: Missingno habrá absorbido muchos pokémon, pero nunca absorbió a alguno resistente al veneno, eso es lo que lo hace débil.   
SETH: ¿Y si absorbiera ahora a alguno de tus pokémon?   
KOGA: Aunque lo intentaras, jamás lo lograrías, mis pokémon tienen años de entrenamiento ninja, son, en todos aspectos más poderosos que Missingno.   
SETH: ja, muy bien, esto es divertido... y está por verse... ¡Usa todos los lanzallamas que puedas!   
KOGA: ¡Tonto! ¡Piensa en el bosque!   
SETH: Eso no es importante...   
KOGA: ¡Maldición! ¡Detén los lanzallamas!   
  
(Venomoth se lanza rápidamente sobre las llamaradas, quedando totalmente debilitado en cada impacto, pero salvando el pequeño bosque de Koga)   
  
KOGA: Maldito... alguna vez vi arrepentimiento en tus ojos, pero parece ser que solo te importa tu propia persona después de todo. Aléjate de mi área.   
  
(Koga se quedó con su Venomoth mientras guardaba a Missingno y subía al siguiente nivel en la enorme Meseta.)   
  
(El campo de batalla de lava, ¿Pokémon tipo fuego? De pronto, de entre la lava sale un gigante Onix, que se coloca al lado de un enorme hombre.)   
  
BRUNO: ¿Así que has llegado hasta aquí?   
SETH: ¿Acaso no me ves?   
BRUNO: Soy el maestro absoluto de pokémon tipo pelea, los más fuertes de todos.   
SETH: ¿Tipo pelea, eh? ¡Ve gastly!   
BRUNO: ¡Ve hitmontop!   
SETH: ¡Usa tu hipnosis!   
BRUNO: Utiliza cavar   
  
(De inmediato Gastly lanza su ataque hipnótico contra un hitmontop que quedó totalmente dormido.)   
  
BRUNO: ¡Despierta!   
SETH: Bien, ahora usa tu ataque de pesadillas...   
  
(Hitmontop comenzó a sentirse mal y retorcerse de dolor mientras dormía, ante un Bruno que no sabía que hacer, Hitmontop dejó de moverse al poco tiempo, víctima del sueño y las pesadillas, gastly había ganado una batalla... y comenzó a brillar de una manera espectacular... ¡Estaba evolucionando!)   
  
BRUNO: Un gastly fue capaz de vencer a mi pokémon, vaya... quien lo diría... con los demás no te será tan fácil... ¡Ve hitmonchan!   
SETH: ¡Usa tu hipnosis de nuevo!   
BRUNO: ¡Puño de trueno!   
SETH: Gastly... digo... HAUNTER! Olvida hipnosis y usa tu sombra nocturna...!   
  
(Haunter quita el movimiento de hipnosis justo cuando el trueno estaba a punto de pegarle para crear una enorme sombra que cubrió por completo la arena, junto con un hitmonchan que termino tendido en el suelo.)   
  
BRUNO: Rayos, pero esta vez no te será tan fácil... ¡Hitmonlee... usa tu puño de hielo!   
SETH: ¡Usa tu sombra nocturna de nuevo!   
  
(Esta vez el pokémon contrario fue más rápido... Hitmonlee alcanzó a haunter asestándole un puñetazo de hielo que lo dejo semi-congelado...)   
  
SETH: ¡Haunter! ¡Usa tus pesadillas!   
BRUNO: ...   
HAUNTER: ...   
SETH: ...   
HITMONLEE: ...   
BRUNO: Usa tu puño de trueno...   
  
(Diablos, se me olvidó que primero tenía que estar dormido... ahora ha sido vencido por mi falta de concentración.)   
  
SETH: Regresa haunter... ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora ve Charidark!   
BRUNO: ¡Usa tu patada alta!   
SETH: ¡Usa un pisotón!   
  
(La patada alta llega hasta la rodilla de la pata de charidark, el dolor es punzante... pero no es lo suficiente fuerte... charidark mueve el pie y hace que hitmonlee caiga al suelo lastimándose la espalda, para luego aprovechar y darle un pequeño pisotón que lo deja debilitado)   
  
BRUNO: ¡Regresa! ¡Ahora ve tu Onix!   
  
(El gigantesco onix avanza sobre el terreno, es realmente enorme y casi poderoso, se acerca junto a Charidark con un gran poderío y una bestialidad, pero al llegar cerca de sus pies se ve pequeño como un gusano...)   
  
SETH: Fuego oscuro.   
  
(Charidark descarga todo su fuego sobre el cuerpo de Onix, hasta que éste cayó pesadamente al suelo...)   
  
BRUNO: ¡Onix! ¿Te encuentras bien?   
SETH: Supongo que puedo seguir subiendo por la meseta   
BRUNO: Adelante, aun te falta una persona para llegar con el líder.   
SETH: Sí. Lo sé.


	23. Valores Familiares

**Pokémon Dark 23 - Valores Familiares**

(No se lo que pasa… la última persona de la élite... es mi madre, la que he estado buscando desde que un pokémon me dijo que aun vivía, la que se comunicó conmigo en forma de Gastly, la que me dijo que debía seguir entrenando a Charidark... ¿Qué es lo que querrá? ¿Por qué la busco? ¿Y por qué mi corazón late tan agitadamente y mis músculos se tensan cuando comienzo a ver el escenario lleno de oscuridad?)   
  
(Charidark se detiene y un silencio casi mortal se apodera de todo el mundo por un instante, como si los sonidos dejaran de existir por un instante por respeto a lo que estaba a punto de hablarse)   
  
KAREN: Has cumplido. Hijo mío, ven a mí.   
  
(Ahí estaba ella, con sus ojos casi vacíos y su cabello blanco, extendiéndome los brazos para un abrazo, a su lado se encontraba un extraño pokémon completamente negro con anillos amarillos.)   
  
SETH: ¿He cumplido? ¿A que te refieres? ¿En serio eres mi madre?   
  
(Ella trazó en su rostro lo que pareció ser una sonrisa maliciosa...)   
  
KAREN: Por supuesto que lo soy, ¿Aun lo dudas?   
SETH: ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¡¿Por qué?!   
  
(Bajo mi mirada para ocultar lo que parecen ser lagrimas... no debo de llorar, no debo hacerlo, soy un tipo rudo, debo mantenerme firme. Tomo aliento para darme valor y veo como ella baja sus brazos y borra su sonrisa.)   
  
KAREN: Yo no te abandoné... tu padre... él te arrebató de mis manos.   
SETH: ¿Mi padre? ¡Conozco el nombre de mi padre pero ni siquiera lo he visto! ¡Lo conocí de la misma manera como supe de ti! ¡Un pokémon me lo tuvo que decir! ¡Pensé que era huérfano! ¡Que era escoria de una empresa! ¡Me trataron muy mal mientras estaba en "entrenamiento" con el equipo Rocket en una isla en medio del mar! ¡Me sentía solo!   
  
(Ella comenzó a dar pasos hacia mí, los fuertes ecos de las zapatillas resonaban por todo el lugar, cada vez el sonido aumentaba más y más mientras se acercaba a mí y se preparaba para darme un abrazo.)   
  
SETH: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARME!   
KAREN: ¿Qué te sucede? Soy tu madre.   
SETH: ¡¿MADRE?! Mis madres y mis padres fueron el cocinero, el entrenador, los compañeros y los jefes, ¿Dónde estuviste estos 16 años? ¿Estabas demasiado ocupada resguardando tu precioso lugar en la élite? ¿O estabas siendo conquistada por otro Don Juan?   
  
*¡Slap!*   
  
(Mis palabras fueron cortadas por una fuerte bofetada... Charidark gruñó y llamó más la atención de mi "madre", mientras se preparaba para hablar de nuevo.)   
  
KAREN: El peor tipo de oscuridad es aquella que nace del rencor. Sabía que este día llegarías a mí, pero no estaba segura de cómo llegarías. Veo que casi no hay oscuridad en tu corazón, y que tal vez hasta tengas arrepentimientos por las cosas malas que hayas hecho. Aun así servirás para mi objetivo, entrenaste como te lo mandé decir y ahora tienes un alto grado de empatía. Tal y como Sabrina lo tenía con Hokoos Pokoos.   
SETH: No se de que demonios estás hablando, yo ya no sirvo a nadie y solo vine para confirmar que te odiaba.   
KAREN: Mira dentro de tu corazón. ¿Estás seguro?   
SETH: Si   
KAREN: Mira de nuevo. ¿Qué es lo que ves?   
SETH: Odio   
KAREN: ¿Seguro eso es lo que sientes?   
SETH: Odio hacia ti y hacia mi padre.   
KAREN: Me decepcionas. Ni siquiera conoces a tu padre, pero muy pronto lo harás. Y espero que cambies tu opinión con respecto a él. ¿Sabes? El ya es prácticamente un anciano. Una vida entera dedicada a la dominación mundial, y en el ocaso de su vida estará a punto de lograrlo... ¿No es irónico?   
SETH: Sinceramente no me siento muy interesado en conocer más, creo que las preguntas que tenía han sido respondidas, así que me retiro.   
  
(Le doy la espalda y bajo la cabeza mientras me preparo para retirarme.)   
  
KAREN: Y dime... ¿Qué harás?   
SETH: Nada   
KAREN: ¿Nada? Vamos, piénsalo de nuevo hace poco no tenías objetivos en la vida, te pusieron una misión imposible y lo lograste. Luego te pusieron otra aun más difícil y aquí estás... Ahora... ¿Qué es lo que harás?   
SETH: Nada   
KAREN: Entonces tu vida es nada, y no significa nada. Acéptalo, necesitas un objetivo.   
SETH: No es cierto. No necesito que nadie me imponga objetivos, yo puedo decidir por mí mismo.   
KAREN: Entonces debes prepararte para la elección más grande de tu vida.   
SETH: ¡Estoy harto de...!   
  
(Un fuerte sonido opacó mis palabras, era el sonido de la destrucción, un sonido muy familiar para mí, después un fuerte temblor y luego mi mente pareció retorcerse y la realidad pareció fragmentarse en una ola inmensa de dolor mental.)   
  
KAREN: Ha comenzado, me extraña que hayas sido el único que haya sentido ese ataque psíquico, te aseguro que Charidark no lo sintió a pesar de la empatía, mucho menos yo o Umbreon. Te has hecho débil. Si quieres tener un objetivo en tu vida sígueme.   
  
(Escuché los pasos de mi madre alejarse y volverse cada vez más sórdidos, el dolor pareció haberse dispersado, pero los sonidos de explosiones, los temblores y derrumbes continuaban con mayor intensidad. Intenté abrir mis ojos y me encontré frente a frente con el pokémon de los anillos amarillos y de la piel oscura, me miraba fijamente como tratando de encontrar algo que había dejado de existir, luego volteó a ver a su dueña y se alejó dando saltos velozmente.)   
  
(No quiero ir, me quiero quedar aquí, en este escenario me siento seguro, aquí con la oscuridad y con mi pokémon, pase lo que pase no ayudaré, no soy un maldito héroe, solo quiero ser alguien más, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Acaso no puedo tener otra vida? ¿No puedo escoger a mis padres?)   
  
(Charidark pareció haberse inquietado al verme así y al oír cada vez más fuertes las explosiones, ahora parecían mezclarse con gritos y quejidos graves... ¿Qué demonios está pasando?)   
  
CHARIDARK: Chaaar.........   
  
(Charidark baja sus poderosas mandíbulas y me toma de la ropa, sale del enorme domo oscuro hacia el exterior, afuera hay unas escaleras y estatuas de pokémon tipo dragón, en la cima hay un enorme estadio del cual salen enormes bolas de energía, llamaradas y esferas oscuras, Charidark se acerca cada vez más, y adentro hay un espectáculo que las palabras no podrían describir.)

(Un sujeto con una capa negra parecía tener un duelo con un señor, los pokémon luchaban intensamente, era un dragón que volaba velozmente y con gran agilidad, constantemente era atacado por otro que se veía más rápido y casi borroso... parecía ser un pokémon del tamaño de una persona... pero se veía completamente blanco, y estaba acabando con el dragón de una manera muy cruel, lo atacaba repetidamente en el aire con bolas de energía... El sujeto de la capa trataba de llamar a su pokémon con la pokébola, pero era inútil, ya que el rayo no los alcanzaba por la enorme velocidad de ambos, finalmente el dragón cae al suelo y es rematado por el pokémon blanco que se para sobre él como si se tratara de un encuentro entre gladiadores... para después hacer una especie de rayo en su mano... ¡Y le corta la cabeza! Después arroja el cuerpo hacia otra pila de pokémon muertos... un gyarados... un pokémon que nunca había visto y más Dragonites muertos.)   
  
(El tipo de la capa se inclina en el suelo, luego el pokémon ganador desciende sobre él y con una mano le toca la cabeza, una luz cegadora y después cae muerto.)   
  
KAREN: Ése era el líder de la élite. Uno de los más poderosos de este mundo, sus pokémon eran los mejores que había visto. ¿Notaste la facilidad con la que fue vencido por ese hombre y ese pokémon blanco?   
SETH: No me interesa.   
KAREN: Bájalo Charidark.   
  
(Charidark parece obedecer de inmediato la orden y me baja a su lado.)   
  
KAREN: Ese hombre es Giovanni, tu padre. Y el pokémon que usa es nada más y nada menos que Mewtwo.   
SETH: ...   
KAREN: Por supuesto, no sabes quien es Mewtwo.   
SETH: Es que no me interesa en lo absoluto.   
KAREN: Anda, ¿Por qué no dejas que tu padre te lo diga?   
  
(No lo puedo creer... ¿Ese es mi padre? ¿Por qué luce tan viejo? ¿Por qué tiene un pokémon tan poderoso? Parece ser que Charidark llamó su atención de inmediato por lo que se acercó a Karen, caminando con ayuda de un bastón en el cual había una cara de Persian de oro, con Mewtwo flotando detrás de él, con la mirada nula.)   
  
GIOVANNI: Karen, Karen, Karen... no me he olvidado de ti. He pensado mucho en ti todos estos años. Dime querida, ¿Acaso este es tu pokémon?   
KAREN: Se nota que los años no pasan en vano en ti, sigues siendo el mismo. Este pokémon gigantesco es el resultado de lo que te conté hace mucho tiempo. Es el resultado de la evolución Dark.   
GIOVANNI: ¿Así que finalmente la conseguiste?   
KAREN: Este pokémon, o pokégod, es de hecho de nuestro hijo.   
GIOVANNI: ¿Seth? ¿Acaso este joven es Seth?   
KAREN: Así es. Solo que... digamos que no esta muy contento por lo que nos hiciste.   
GIOVANNI: Tu sabes muy bien las preocupaciones que tenía en esos momentos, los negocios, todo eso.   
KAREN: No he olvidado tu sed de conquista. Dime, ¿Qué piensas obtener al dominar a los humanos?   
GIOVANNI: ¿Me vas a hablar a mí de dominación, oh emperatriz de la oscuridad?   
KAREN: No te mofes de mí, sabes que lo que yo busco es algo serio.   
GIOVANNI: Lo que YO busco es humildad comparado con tu deseo, querida. Pero bueno, hijo mío, tanto tiempo sin verte, espero y que la hayas pasado bien en tu hogar adoptivo. Pero aquí estoy yo que soy tu padre.   
SETH: No me interesa...   
GIOVANNI: ¿Pero qué le has hecho al muchacho?   
KAREN: Algo con lo que no conté, algo le sucedió en su viaje, algo que no estaba previsto.   
GIOVANNI: Carece de importancia lo que le haya sucedido. ¡¡¡AHORA ENTRÉGAME ESA MALDITA PIEDRA DE LA EVOLUCIÓN!!!   
  
(Le arrojo mi mochila con indiferencia, si la quiere que la busque, ya no me importa lo que pueda pasar con la humanidad o conmigo... maldita sea... el sol sigue estando muy fuerte, me ha estado molestando desde hace tres días el enorme calor...)   
  
(Karen parece haber percibido el calor, al igual que Giovanni y Mewtwo, quienes voltean hacia arriba, ¿Acaso estaré loco? ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿Qué es? El sol parece haber desprendido uno de sus rayos de luz, pero parecía tener una forma... Tiene una forma de un Dragón enorme, pero brillaba con gran intensidad... La imagen parecía perder brillo conforme aterrizaba, ¡Era un pokémon gigante! ¡Y alguien estaba arriba de él...! ¿Es...? ¡¿Alicia?!)   
  
ALICIA: ¡Qué hermosa reunión familiar! Me dan asco.


	24. La Bestia

**Pokémon Dark 24 - La Bestia**

(Alicia... me había olvidado por completo de ella, llegué a pensar que había muerto... que mal se ve esto, mi padre acaba de matar al líder de la élite con un pokémon muy poderoso y mi madre no hizo nada para evitarlo, al contrario, estuvo observando todo el tiempo. Y yo aquí con un pokémon gigante, parecemos una familia que se prepara para conquistar la tierra, Alicia tiene razón... no somos nada.)   
  
ALICIA: Seth, te he estado siguiendo todo este tiempo. Me las vas a pagar y muy caras. Tu asesinaste a mis padres y a muchos amigos míos.   
SETH: ...   
ALICIA: ¿Acaso no vas a responder? ¿No sientes curiosidad de saber cómo fue que Flamaradita llegó a ser lo que es?   
GIOVANNI: ¿Eres la hija de James y Jessie?   
ALICIA: No cambie el tema, usted dejó la organización hace tiempo y mi padre tuvo que hacerse cargo de los negocios hasta hacer una organización limpia.   
GIOVANNI: jajaja, ¿organización limpia? Si, claro. Por cierto, no abandoné la organización y si la dejé a punto de la bancarrota hace años fue porque invertí todos mis recursos en esto... Uno de los pokémon más poderosos. Mewtwo. Escapó de mis manos muchas veces, tenía pensamientos liberales y cada vez que lo atrapaba escapaba... Pero él era algo mío, yo lo creé y por eso me pertenecía, por eso le borré el cerebro y lo convertí en un pokémon estúpido sin pensamientos ni voluntad, para así poder controlarlo.   
ALICIA: Aburrido... mi historia es mucho mejor.   
GIOVANNI: Esa actitud es muy familiar para mí. Por algo eres mi nieta.   
KAREN: (¬_¬) ya deja de presumir tus andanzas de Don Juan.   
  
(¿De que rayos hablan? Sólo veo que Alicia pone una cara de terror.)   
  
ALICIA: ¿¿Q-qué??   
GIOVANNI: Así es, soy tu abuelo, tal vez tu madre nunca te lo dijo porque ni ella misma lo sabía.   
SETH: Maldito, eso demuestra como riegas hijos e hijas por doquier sin siquiera preocuparte por ellos.   
GIOVANNI: No puedo decir otra cosa más que... ¡Ataca ese pokémon Mewtwo!   
  
(Giovanni envió al pokémon que antes había derrotado al más grande de los grandes ante mis ojos en contra del pokémon que antes era un charizard como el mío, y que por alguna razón había llegado a un estado de pokémon luz)   
  
ALICIA: ¡Fuego sagrado Chardiel!   
GIOVANNI: ¡Rayo psíquico!   
ALICIA: ¡Ja! ¡He comprobado que Chardiel es inmune a los ataques de ese tipo! ¡Luz sagrada!   
  
(Extrañamente, Chardiel lanza un rayo de luz como un láser directo a la frente de Mewtw dejándolo paralizado en el aire, mientras mewtwo quedaba con la boca abierta y convulsionándose ante el rayo que lo movía de un lugar a otro como si se tratara de una caña de pescar, atrayéndolo hasta Alicia, encima de la cabeza de "Chardiel")   
  
ALICIA: ¿Así que éste es el poderoso Mewtwo? ¿El gran pokémon psíquico? Parece un niño con síndrome de slowpoke. Ahora que ya no habrá más interrupciones me gustaría que supieran lo que me pasó ya que "mi abuelo" dejó de hablar de su grandioso pokémon. Todo lo que buscaba en la vida era la felicidad...   
  
(Alicia parece haber cambiado la expresión de su rostro a una más triste mientras nos continúa hablando a mis padres y a mí. Giovanni aun sigue con mi mochila en mi mano y con una mirada de odio y frustración al ver sus planes acabados, mi madre está con los brazos cruzados, la mirada temple y esa sonrisa tan misteriosa... ¿Qué rayos tiene en mente? ¿Por qué Alicia nos cuenta estas cosas que nada tienen que ver con nosotros. Quisiera que una orden de Charidark pudiera borrarlos a todos de una buena vez.)   
  
ALICIA: ...la felicidad era todo para mí, siempre aparentaba ser una chica feliz, pero no lo era. Desde que era una niña mis padres trabajaban juntos y entonces era feliz, pero la ambición corrompió a ambos. Dividieron la empresa y los bienes, no se divorciaron pues nunca estuvieron casados. Yo me fui con mi madre a la organización nueva que se llamó Flower. Por las noches lloraba cuando escuchaba a mi madre llorar en la otra habitación. Ella siempre hablaba mal de mi padre y yo solo lo extrañaba enormemente. Fue un día cuando visité a mi padre y le propuse un plan y él aceptó, el mismo plan le dije a mi madre y aceptó, todo marchaba bien, el escenario, los pokémon. Todo. Excepto el rival que lo echó todo a perder. Mis padres se apoderarían de los gimnasios uno a uno. En el gimnasio de ciudad celeste los reuní e hicieron las paces. En el siguiente gimnasio fui derrotada y llevada a un centro pokémon. Cuando desperté todo por lo que había luchado se había ido. Entre las ruinas solo encontré esto...   
KAREN: La piedra de la evolución luz de Sabrina.   
ALICIA: Evolución luz. Después de todo yo soy la buena, yo traigo el bien, y es mi deber detenerlos, así que no dudé en usarla. Perseguí a Seth desde que supe que había causado el despertar de más gigantes, incluso traté de derrotarlos, pero siempre me mantuve a raya.   
SETH: Me parece inútil que nos cuentes tu historia. ¿Por qué dices que tu eres la buena? ¿Significa que nosotros somos los malos? ¿Acaso tú no eres la mala? ¿Por qué te apoderabas de los gimnasios? ¿Por qué no me ayudaste a detener a los gigantes? Desde mi punto de vista para mí tu eres peor que ellos dos.   
ALICIA: ¿No fuiste tú el que robó pokémon? ¿No fuiste tú el que derrumbó las torres? ¿El que mató a mi familia? ¿No despertaste tú a los gigantes? No Seth. Aquí no hay más malo que tú.   
KAREN: El bien y el mal no existen. Solo los intereses personales de cada uno.   
GIOVANNI: ¿Nunca te cansas de decir cosas así, verdad?   
  
(Alicia intenta secarse las lágrimas, mientras, los demás miembros de la élite observan desde lejos, al parecer tienen tiempo ahí, pero no se han decido a actuar para nada, dirijo mi mirada hacia mi padre quien ahora tiene un objeto que reconozco rápidamente... era la piedra de la evolución Dark... ¿Qué rayos tiene pensado hacer?)   
  
KAREN: ¿No piensas ayudar a tu padre?   
SETH: Para nada.   
KAREN: Tu padre piensa hacer algo que tal vez acabe con la humanidad. Tu elección es detenerlo o dejarlo hacer su cometido... ¿Piensas detener a tu padre?   
SETH: No pienso hacer nada con ese hombre.   
KAREN: De una u otra manera es tu elección.   
  
(Alicia ordena con la mano a Chardiel que suelte al dañado Mewtwo. Es extraño que Giovanni haya tenido que dejar estúpido al pokémon psíquico más poderoso para tener que controlarlo... supongo que eso lo debió haber debilitado. Mewtwo es derribado hacia los pies de Giovanni, estaba en el suelo y continuaba convulsionándose y retorciéndose como un insecto a punto de morir... Giovanni tomó el objeto filoso que había visto hace unos momentos y con gran rudeza y rapidez lo clavó en el peco del moribundo Mewtwo... Entonces me di cuenta del desastre que había provocado...)   
  
GIOVANNI: JAJAJAJAJA...!!! Atrás mortales... y contemplen el nacimiento de un nuevo Dios, un Dios que está bajo mi absoluto control.   
KAREN: Ese idiota.   
  
(Mewtwo comenzaba a retorcerse más violentamente, con espasmos que volteaban todo su ser y lo hacían gritar lamentos de dolor y furia, mientras todos contemplaban el espectáculo, parecía ser que yo era el único sorprendido... Mewtwo de pronto comenzó a crecer y sus facciones fueron haciéndose cada vez más y más bruscas, su piel que parecía ser lisa se fue llenando de deformaciones, sus extremidades y dientes se hicieron más agudos... La piedra de evolución Dark seguía incrustada en su cuerpo... cuando pareció haber alcanzado el tamaño máximo, cruzó sus brazos para soltar un último rugido de triunfo. Karen se veía inquieta. Giovanni se veía feliz. Alicia no parecía estar intimidada. Yo pienso que debería actuar de una vez.)


	25. Los buenos SIEMPRE ganan

**Pokémon Dark 25 - Los buenos SIEMPRE ganan**

(El nuevo Mewtwo germinaba gracias a la evolución dark, su tamaño era aun mayor que el de Charidark. Esto representaba una amenaza para mí, no me importaba lo que le ocurriera a los demás, yo tengo que salvarme a mí mismo. Debo usar a Charidark para destruirlos a todos, a todos ellos.)   
  
ALICIA: ¿Acaso piensas que con eso vas a derrotarme "abuelito"?   
GIOVANNI: El Mewtwo que yo podía controlar tenía un defecto en su mente, así que lo he arreglado.   
ALICIA: Al contrario, lo debilitaste más... Este pokémon que yo tengo es especial. Chardiel es una evolución Luz. ¡Luz! ¿Me oíste? ¡LUZ! Es nacido del bien para derrotar a cualquier pokémon que sirva a la oscuridad, a cualquiera.   
GIOVANNI: Eso lo tengo en mente.   
  
(Sin siquiera darme tiempo de actuar, comienza la batalla entre el enorme Mewtwo y el larguísimo Chardiel... es extraño, pero Chardiel parece un Charizard lombriz... ¿Por qué tendrán tanta diferencia las evoluciones Dark a las evoluciones Luz?)   
  
(Mewtwo usa su enorme mano con tres dedos filosos para tomar la cabeza de Chardiel, Alicia reacciona a tiempo y baja corriendo por el inmenso cuerpo de chardiel que como una escalera le dio paso hasta el suelo para después enroscarse en el cuerpo de Mewtwo)   
  
ALICIA: Presión Radiante.   
  
(Al decir esas palabras el Chardiel de Alicia pasó a un estado de luz pura, como si fuera una fuente de luz tan brillante como el mismo sol, Mewtwo sintió la descarga e intentó sacarse a Chardiel para evitar el dolor, lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó hacia la tierra, creando una inmensa nube de polvo que cubrió todo el lugar... Mewtwo comenzó a volar hacia el lugar de la caída de Chardiel, en la cima de la meseta añil, entonces recordé lo de la empatía... ¿Le afectará a mi padre? Lancé una mirada a mi padre que comenzó a caminar hacia la cima para ver la pelea, luego vi a Alicia correr hacia el mismo lugar... ¿Era un hilo de sangre lo que tenía en el rostro? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo tendría a Chardiel? Tal vez ella también sufría algo de empatía.)   
  
KAREN: ¿Entonces no piensas ayudar a tu padre?   
SETH: Ya te dije que no.   
KAREN: Me parece bien, al menos ayúdame a mí. Recupera la piedra de evolución Dark.   
SETH: Solo actuaré cuando YO esté en peligro.   
KAREN: Entonces dime... ¿Por qué sigues aquí?   
  
(Era una buena pregunta que necesitaba una respuesta, desvíe mi mirada porque no sabía que contestar, y miré el lugar donde antes estaba los miembros de la élite... Ahora ya no estaban, ¿A dónde irían?)   
  
KAREN: ¿Te preguntas dónde están los miembros de la élite?   
SETH: ¿Sabes leer mentes?   
KAREN: No lo necesito, se deducir y analizar lo que es muy obvio. Ya que aun sigues aquí y como al parecer aun no has decidido por completo que hacer te diré algo: Los miembros de la élite no son los más fuertes del mundo, somos los mejores en lo que nos respecta a cada uno, pero los mejores del mundo, los que llegan a vencer a la élite, inlcuso varias veces, son enviados a misiones especiales. Y al parecer tu padre eligió el mejor momento, no se si por alguna razón te enteraste, pero los mejores entrenadores de este planeta fueron enviados a una misión en PHTEON.   
SETH: Eso lo sabía.   
KAREN: Bueno, todos los nuevos maestros y algunos antiguos fueron enviados, excepto...   
SETH: ¿Excepto quién?   
  
(Los ruidos de la batalla entre Alicia y Giovanni se intensificaban cada vez más, parecía ser una pelea muy violenta a pesar que ambos se veían muy seguros de ganar... quisiera ir a pelear con ambos, pero tengo que saber quien es esa persona.)   
  
KAREN: Ni yo misma estoy segura de la información que te voy a dar, tu padre era muy canijo y tenía muchas mujeres como ya te habrás dado cuenta, así que parece que ese gran maestro pokémon es otro más de la prole de Giovanni, un entrenador que inició en Pueblo Paleta y que incluso detuvo los planes del equipo Rocket cuando eran malos, un entrenador que salvó a la Tierra en muchas ocasiones y que incluso llegó a derrotar a su mismo padre, Giovanni.   
SETH: No tengo idea alguna de quien me estás hablando.   
KAREN: Es un maestro pokémon muy conocido, y por lo que veo estás a punto de conocerlo.   
  
(En eso, un pokémon pasó volando por la zona con una persona arriba... ¡El pokémon era un Charizard!)   
  
SETH: Tengo que ir a ver... ¡Vamos Charidark!   
  
(Inmediatamente subo en Charidark y volamos hasta la cima de la meseta añil)   
  
*Karen se inclina con Umbreon y le dice: "¿Qué les pasa a estos chicos y a los enormes dragones de fuego? ¿Acaso no saben reconocer la verdadera belleza y poder de la oscuridad?" Umbreon cierra los ojos al ser acariciado en señal de seguridad. "Me alegro que estés listo para tu gran misión. Por ahora solo basta esperar."   
  
(Al llegar a la cima de la meseta añil las tres personas voltearon al ver el enorme Charidark surcar los cielos. Chardiel tenía al Dark Mewtwo sometido en el suelo, Alicia se veía completamente furiosa, su rostro estaba casi bañado en sangre. Después de verme aterrizar vi como el sujeto del charizard volaba junto al cuerpo abatido del Dark Mewtwo, para luego con gran velocidad aterrizar sobre el lugar donde estaba clavada la piedra de Evolución Dark.)   
  
GIOVANNI: Es inútil que lo intentes, Ash Ketchum. El que retires la piedra de evolución Dark no hará que Mewtwo vuelva a la normalidad   
ASH: Eso está por verse.   
  
(¿Ash Ketchum? Es acaso él el sujeto del que mi madre me hablaba, por supuesto, ahora recuerdo haber leído sobre él. Pero al parecer no puede quitar la piedra de evolución dark, es inútil que lo intente, debería decirle, pero no puedo estar de parte de nadie.)   
  
ALICIA: Es inútil que lo intentes, mejor ordena a Charizard que acabe con Giovanni y así Mewtwo dejará de existir en poco tiempo.   
ASH: No... puedo hacerlo... ¡Vamos Charizard estira más fuerte! Tengo una idea... ¡Usa tu impactrueno, Pikachu!   
  
(Entonces lo vi, ahí mismo arriba de Charizard estaba un pokémon amarillo, ¡Era el famoso ratón eléctrico! Había rumores de que Ash le había tomado tanto cariño hasta un grado de pokéfilia... )   
  
PIKACHU: ¡¡¡PI... KA... CHUUUUU!!!   
  
(Sean rumores o no lo sean, el impactrueno pegó de lleno en la piedra de evolución Dark, en el Dark Mewtwo e inclusive en Charidark y Ash, que con todas sus fuerzas lograron sacar la piedra, Mewtwo sintió el dolor y dejó escapar un grito, entonces vi a Giovanni tocarse la parte donde la piedra antes estaba en Mewtwo como si sintiera dolor... ¿Tan pronto? Luego de eso Ash estuvo viendo a Mewtwo, pero éste no cambiaba...)   
  
ALICIA: ¡Te lo dije, no cambiará! Lo mejor será que mates a Giovanni.   
ASH: ¿Matar? ¿Acaso estás bromeando? ¡No puedo hacer eso!   
ALICIA: ¿Y se supone que eres el salvador de la Tierra?   
ASH: Soy uno de los buenos y no puedo hacer algo como eso.   
ALICIA: Yo también lo soy y créeme que si pudiera lo haría.   
ASH: Si acaso lo haces tendré que actuar en tu contra.   
ALICIA: Pero estaría salvando al mundo.   
ASH: Pero no puedes hacerlo al eliminar una vida humana.   
SETH: ¿Se pueden callar por un momento?   
ASH: ¿Y él quién es?   
ALICIA: Es el hijo de Giovanni   
ASH: ¿El hijo de Giovanni...?   
ALICIA: Él también es uno de los malos   
SETH: Yo no soy uno de los malos   
  
(Bajé de Charidark y me dirigí hacia donde estaban hablando)   
  
ASH: Pues yo no lo he visto hacer nada malo   
ALICIA: Por si no lo sabes él fue el que causó la destrucción de las torres Rocket y Flower   
SETH: ¡Hey tu ni siquiera estuviste ahí! ¡Y por tu culpa mataron una líder de gimnasio!   
ALICIA: ¡Por culpa tuya otro líder de gimnasio también murió!   
ASH: ¿Lí... líderes de gimnasio?   
  
(Ash pareció tragar saliva y comenzar a ponerse nervioso)   
  
ASH: ¿Cuáles líderes de gimnasio?   
ALICIA: Por culpa de él mataron a Brock, el líder de gimnasio ciudad plateada.   
SETH: Pues cuando yo llegué a ciudad azulona Misty se encontraba muerta.   
  
(Ash bajo la mirada y una lágrima comenzó a salir por su rostro, mientras pikachu dudoso trataba de hablarle)   
  
PIKACHU: Pikapi...?   
ASH: Díganme. Díganme que no es cierto.   
  
(El silencio reinó en la cima de la meseta añil, entonces comencé a escuchar unos pasos detrás de mí, con un golpeteó rápido de un palo... como un bastón)   
  
GIOVANNI: ¡Esto será mío, pequeña!   
ALICIA: ¡NO! ¡ME QUITÓ MI MOCHILA!   
  
(Ash se arrodilló a llorar en el suelo, aun con la piedra de evolución dark en una de sus manos, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Alicia forcejeaba con Giovanni, pero la fuerza de éste y aunando que Alicia se encontraba herida hizo que ella callera al suelo. En ese momento pude haberlo detenido, Giovanni es grande, pero es viejo también y con mis propias manos desnudas lo pude haber derribado, pero en lugar de eso dejé que se saliera con la suya, iba cojeando, apoyándose con ayuda de su bastón. Mientras iba caminando en dirección hacia el Dark Mewtwo y Chardiel, abrió la mochila y sacó dinero, pokébolas, unas pantis, algunas libretas y finalmente encontró el objeto que buscaba... envuelta en una trapo blanco se encontraba... la piedra de evolución luz. ¿Qué debo hacer?)


	26. Fear of the Dark

POKéMON DARK 26 –

 FEAR OF THE DARK

"Apareció en el cielo una señal maravillosa: una mujer que tiene el sol como manto, y la luna debajo de sus pies, y sobre su cabeza una corona de doce estrellas."

_Apocalipsis: 12, 1_

(Estaba inerte al ver como mi anciano padre, Giovanni, se dirigía hacia la evolución dark de Mewtwo, que se encontraba inmóvil al ser sometido bajo el poder de Chardiel, la evolución luz de Charizard, el pokémon de Alicia.)

(Alicia se encontraba débil, la empatía con Chardiel había hecho que ella resultara dañada por los impactos de la pelea con Mewtwo, su rostro se encontraba lleno de sangre en la frente, Giovanni había forcejeado con ella y la había derribado. Ash Ketchum, "el gran héroe" se encontraba llorando incontrolable después que sacó la piedra de evolución dark del cuerpo de Mewtwo y se enteró que sus amigos habían muerto por culpa mía y de Alicia, a manos del equipo Rocket y Flower. Y yo, Seth, me encuentro ante este escenario donde podría ser un héroe o el destructor de la humanidad.)

ALICIA: Hagas... lo que hagas... Chardiel te detendrá. ¡Ataca a Giovanni, Chardiel!

(Chardiel comenzó a brillar como un sol, sustituyendo al que comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, soltó a Mewtwo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Giovanni con sus ojos repletos de energía de luz, como si nadara entre los aires.)

(Chardiel concentró toda su energía en un rayo que preparó para un Giovanni que estaba pálido de miedo al ver al gigantesco pokégod de luz frente a él, como si estuviera reclamando el tesoro que Giovanni tenía en sus manos, la piedra de evolución Luz. Pero como si se tratara de un fuerte instinto, al haberse liberado de Chardiel, Mewtwo lo toma por la cola y lo azota contra el suelo con enorme fuerza, una y otra vez, con violencia y dureza, como si se tratara de un gigantesco látigo que terminó levantando un fuerte polvo y destruyendo la tierra bajo sus pies...  toda la meseta quedó cubierta de polvo, y la luz que antes brillaba con un gran fulgor de esperanza, se opacó con un grito de Alicia, que luego cayó inconsciente. La luz había desaparecido.)

"Apareció luego otra señal en el cielo. He aquí un gran dragón rojo, que tenía siete cabezas y diez cuernos, y sobre sus cabezas siete diademas; su cola arrastró la tercera parte de las estrellas del cielo y las arrastró sobre la tierra."

Apocalipsis: 12,  3-4 

(No lo podía soportar, si tenía que hacer algo debía hacerlo, huir o enfrentarme a mi padre, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, eso no era una opción. Entonces Mewtwo se arrodilló frente a Giovanni, con la enorme boca llena de dientes completamente abierta, las cuencas de sus ojos se encontraban vacías, sin embargo, en todo su ser expresaba una necesidad, como si esperara algo, como si necesitara algo. Si estuve esperando el momento para actuar... este tenía que ser.)

SETH: Detente...

ASH: ¡¡¡DETENTE!!! ¡¡¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA!!!

(Mi voz es completamente ahogada por el grito de Ash, a su lado se encontraban sus pokémon, Charizard y Pikachu, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, como el de Alicia en sangre, o como el mío en indecisión, o en miedo...)

ASH: Se lo que intentas hacer, quieres hacer a Mewtwo un pokémon más poderoso, aunque ya has visto que nadie lo puede derrotar. ¡Aun así, no lo permitiré!

(Ese tipo es todo un genio, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir.)

GIOVANNI: No importa lo fuerte que sea, sus poderes psíquicos quedaron casi anulados en el lavado de cerebro, pero se lo merece, después de todo él borró mi memoria muchas veces, e incluso intentó matarme muchas más.

ASH: Eso es lo que mereces por tratar de controlar a los pokémon.

GIOVANNI: Mewtwo no es un pokémon, ¡¡¡ES MI CREACIÓN!!! Gasté mi vida en él; en crearlo y después en controlarlo, ahora que lo controlo totalmente y su mente es parte de mí, al hacerlo un ser supremo, también yo lo seré.

SETH: ¿Ser supremo?

GIOVANNI: ¿Así que si tenías boca? El lavado de cerebro no solo estuvo a punto de anular sus poderes psíquicos, sino que lo dejó completamente estúpido, fue por eso que para controlarlo, los científicos jugaron un poco más con su cerebro y con el mío, el resultado fue total obediencia y control y ahora, Mewtwo será un Dios, será un pokégod. Y los dioses no mueren.

ASH: Si lo hacen.

(Fue entonces que vi algo inimaginable, Ash tomó la piedra de evolución Dark y en un movimiento cortante, hizo evolucionar a su Charizard. El Charizard de Ash es mucho más grande que el que yo tenía... y más la evolución dark...)

SETH: En verdad eres un idiota.

ASH: No, aquí el único idiota es el que no hace nada.

(De entre rugidos y llamaradas púrpura de fuego oscuro, un nuevo charidark resurgió ante la sorpresa de todas las personas que estábamos ahí, era más grande que mi Charidark e incluso rivalizaba con el tamaño de Dark Mewtwo.)

ASH: ¡Ahora es cuando comienza la batalla!

GIOVANNI: Finalmente algo divertido en mi vida.

ASH: ¡Usa tu lanzallamas evolución dark de charizard!

((-_-) ¿Evolución Dark de Charizard? ¿Qué le pasa a estos sujetos y a los nombres, ahora que lo recuerdo comencé a llamar a Charidark así sin siquiera pensarlo, pero tal vez ellos necesiten algo más de inspiración... aun así debo ayudar...)

SETH: ¡Vamos Charidark! ¡Usa tu fuego oscuro!

ASH: ¿Charidark? ¿Así que ese es el nombre?

SETH: Yo lo inventé, por cierto.

ASH: Me alegra que por fin te hayas decidido a actuar.

SETH: Lo que sea.

(Los dos dragones volaron por los cielos casi poéticamente, su fuego color púrpura danzaba por los cielos, para luego pegar de lleno en el cuerpo de Mewtwo, el cual seguía protegiendo con el cuerpo a Giovanni... ¿Será acaso por el supuesto lazo mental que tienen?)

ASH: Usa tu golpe de cuerpo contra Mewtwo, Charidark.

SETH: Charidark, haz lo mismo.

(El golpe fue impactante, ambos pokégod atacaron a Mewtwo, enviándolo cuesta abajo, el enorme cuerpo de Mewtwo acabo con lo que antes eran los escenarios de la Elite y terminó destruyendo el camino de la Victoria.)

ASH: Debemos evitar que Giovanni lo haga evolucionar.

SETH: Será mejor que le quitemos la piedra de evolución luz. ¿Y tú por qué sigues con la piedra de evolución Dark?

ASH: Esta piedra de la evolución... ¿Es capaz de hacer evolucionar a cualquier pokémon a un tipo Dark? ¿O me equivoco?

(Los ojos de Ash brillaron al ver la filosa piedra y el flujo de energía que parecía emanar de ella.)

SETH: He podido ver tres evoluciones distintas, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur... cuatro contando la de Mewtwo. Y créeme que es la última que quiero ver. Así que no pienses en hacer evolucionar a tu Pikachu en un maldito monstruo.

PIKACHU: ¡Pika-pika!

ASH: ¿Blastoise y Venusaur?

(El idiota de Ash parece haber perdido la mirada por unos segundos, pero luego reacciona e inmediatamente ve a su alrededor.)

ASH: ¿Dónde está Giovanni?

SETH: ¡Rayos! ¡Debió haber bajado! ¡Y todo por estar con tus estúpidos pensamientos!

(Ash comenzó a correr con Pikachu cuesta abajo, con la piedra de evolución Dark en las manos, a donde los dos dragones volaban por encima del lugar donde Mewtwo había caído. Debo de ir rápido y encontrar a Giovanni... pero... ¿Y Alicia? Alicia sigue inconsciente por el daño que recibió su pokémon... ¿Acaso me odia tanto por algo que no quise hacer? ¿Por algo que ni cuenta me di que hice? Su pokégod de luz está completamente derrotado... ¿Y ese es el poder de la luz? ¿El que somete a la oscuridad? No pude más que sentir algo de compasión, nosotros dos éramos los únicos que habíamos sobrevivido a la empatía de los pokégod, yo aun conservo cicatrices, y ella no está acostumbrada al dolor... siempre en su mundo lleno de placer y riquezas, aunque ella me odie debo hacer algo. Rompo un trozo de mi camisa y con ella le limpio el rostro que tenía cubierto de sangre.)

ALICIA: ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mi! ¡Te odio! ¿Acaso eso no te quedó completamente claro? ¿Eres estúpido?

SETH: Creo que la estúpida eres tú. Si en verdad me odiaras como dices me habrías atacado desde el primer momento en que me viste.

ALICIA: Tú eres el estúpido. Es sólo que hay amenazas más grandes que tu por ahora.

SETH: ¿No te duele la empatía con tu pokégod? ¿No te lastima?

ALICIA: Si, pero yo sirvo al bien, sirvo una causa que lo vale.

SETH: ¿Entonces por qué eres tan mala y actúas movida por el odio?

ALICIA: Mira quien habla, antes tu eras el chico malo y el chico rudo, usabas a tus pokémon con desprecio y no te importaba lo que le pasara al enemigo, yo admiraba eso de ti. Pero luego, pareció que en lugar de haber alcanzado el poder de la oscuridad hubieras alcanzado el de la idiotez.

SETH: ¡Eso es!

ALICIA: ¿Si alcanzaste el poder de la estupidez?

SETH: El significado de la empatía, del porqué nuestros pokégod parecen no hacer el daño que debieran hacer. La empatía y todo, el poder de nuestros pokégods tiene el origen en nuestros sentimientos.

ALICIA: ¿Y crees que soy tan estúpida como para no saber eso? Yo lo sabía, pero sentía tanto odio y desprecio que simplemente no pude volver a ser alegre como antes.

SETH: Yo creo que hice tantas cosas malas en mi vida que solo buscaba hacer el bien.

ALICIA: Pero, ¿Para que haces el bien si nadie te lo agradece? ¿Para que ayudas a la gente que solo te arroja cosas a la cara?

SETH: Porque en la vida siempre habrá algo bueno, de todas las calamidades siempre sacas algún provecho, conoces a alguien que valga la pena y te dejas llevar... aunque pensándolo bien, tienes toda la razón, el mundo es un lugar asqueroso donde todos te patean y te arrojan comida al rostro.

ALICIA: Si, pero tu también tienes razón, de los desastres siempre conoces a alguien que valga la pena y te haga feliz. Eso fue lo que me pasó a mí.

 (Sentía desprecio al saber que todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano, que mis actos para redimir mi alma no habían servido de nada, absolutamente de nada, que seguía siendo el mismo de antes y nada de lo que hiciera haría cambiar mis acciones, me dirigí en busca de mi pokégod de la oscuridad, como una bestia bajando entre la oscuridad de la mesetas añil, una luz cegadora vino de arriba, Alicia se había recuperado al igual que su pokégod.)

(Gracias a la luz de Chardiel pude ver como el Charidark de Ash lanzaba fuego sobre el lugar donde Mewtwo había caído, después vi como el mismo Ash se encontraba con Giovanni, y parecían estar forcejeando por la piedra de evolución luz. Mi Charidark se encontraba aun en el cielo, así que lo llamé para que me ayudara a llegar hasta ahí.)

(Mientras subía a su cabeza, Alicia comenzó el ataque, grandes rayos de luz más poderosos que antes salían de los ojos de Chardiel, sin discriminar entre Mewtwo y el Charidark de Ash, los rayos de luz golpean a los dos.)

SETH: Vamos a la pelea Charidark... ¡Usa todo tu poder contra ese maldito Mewtwo!

(Charidark rugió y llamas púrpuras comenzaron a concentrarse en su hocico, luego se fue en picada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Mewtwo y las vertió sobre el lugar.)

ALICIA: ¡Lo estamos haciendo! ¡Vamos, con más fuerza!  
SETH: ¡Bájame y sigue atacando!

(Charidark me baja a tierra firme, mientras sigue atacando al enorme pokémon Mewtwo que comienza a ceder. Mientras debo correr hacia donde están Ash y Giovanni.)

(Llego de improviso y de un empujón por la espalda derribo a Ash, quien cae junto con Giovanni, ambas piedras son soltadas y caen a lo lejos, entonces me reincorporo y tomo ambas piedras en mis manos. Giovanni muy apenas puede levantarse, mientras que Ash me ve con una mirada de preocupación.)

ASH: ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?  
GIOVANNI: Vamos hijo entrégame la piedra de evolución luz.  
SETH: De ahora en adelante yo decido. Y me quedaré con ambas piedras, pero primero destruiremos a Mewtwo.  
ASH: ¡No! ¡No lo podemos destruir! ¡Es un pokémon!  
SETH: Dejo de serlo en el momento que se dejó atrapar por Giovanni.  
GIOVANNI: Muy bien. Si así serán las cosas no me queda otra opción.  
  
(Giovanni lleva su mano por detrás de su oreja y parece hacer algo... ¿Acaso tiene un botón en la cabeza? ¿Qué rayos es eso?)  
  
(Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, Mewtwo parece recuperarse por un momento, pero eso hace caer a Giovanni en el suelo y su cara se llena de sudor.)  
  
GIOVANNI: Ya sabes que debes hacer.  
  
(El gigantesco Mewtwo ignoró los ataques que seguía recibiendo, como si no le estuvieran haciendo daño alguno, y giro su cabeza, y sus ojos vacíos parecían estarme mirando... no... miraban la piedra de evolución luz. Y entonces el gigantesco Mewtwo dio un salto gigantesco, callendo justo frente a mí, levantando polvo por todas partes, estaba tan cerca que podía recibir la fetidez de su boca llena de dientes.)  
  
(Al ver semejante pokémon, lo primero que hice fue comenzar a correr, para luego llamar a Charidark)  
  
SETH: ¡Ven Charidark!  
  
(Pero después de gritar sentí que una enorme mano me tomaba, mientras iba corriendo, la tremenda fuerza que tenía al apretarme hizo que mi interior se quebrara... y dejé escapar un grito mientras algunas costillas se rompían, al igual que dejé escapar la piedra de evolución dark de mi mano izquierda, que cayó desde la altura donde me tenían.)

ASH: Rayos, ¡Charidark usa tu mordisco contra Mewtwo!  
  
(Mi Charidark había pasado por lo mismo, estaba en el suelo, supongo que con las costillas rotas también.)  
  
(El Charidark de Ash se prendió del cuello de Mewtwo, y a lo lejos, Alicia se dirigía con Chardiel, su mirada se veía cansada pero aun así, ordenó a Chardiel convertirse en un ente de luz para atacar a Mewtwo. Chardiel atacó como si fuera un proyectil sobre Dark Mewtwo.)  
  
(Mewtwo sintió el ataque de luz con más fuerza que el mordisco del Charidark de Ash, apretó su mano por el dolor y dejé escapar otro grito, que fue acompañado por vómito de sangre. Mewtwo se deshizo de Charidark y Chardiel con una sola mano, abrió la otra para verme con la piedra de evolución luz, la tomó y se puso a contemplarla con el asombro de un cavernícola, para luego deshacerse de mí y arrojarme al vacio... el viento es rápido y solo veo el suelo acercarse cada vez más y más... no sobreviviré... cierro los ojos...)

(y no pasa nada...)  
  
SETH: ¡Charidark! Bien hecho  
  
(Aunque Charidark había sido herido pudo atraparme antes de caer, sin embargo si yo sentía un gran dolor, el de él debería ser enorme, así que le ordené bajar, no podríamos hacer nada contra Mewtwo ahora que evolucionaría en un ser más terrible... y todo por mi culpa.)

_ "Y vi que subía del mar una bestia que tenía diez cuernos y siete cabezas. Sobre sus cuernos tenía diez diademas, y sobre sus cabezas había un nombre de blasfemia. La bestia que vi era semejante a un leopardo; sus pies eran como de oso, y su boca como la boca de león. Y el dragón le dio su poder y su trono y grande autoridad. Vi una de sus cabezas como herida de muerte, pero su herida mortal se había sanado. Y toda la tierra se maravilló en pos de la bestia. Y adoraron al dragón porque le había dado autoridad a la bestia, y adoraron a la bestia diciendo: ¿Quién es semejante a la bestia y quién puede combatir contra ella?. Y le fue dada una boca para que hablase palabras arrogantes y blasfemias, y le fue dada con la facultad de actuar durante cuarenta y dos meses."_

  
Apocalipsis 13,  1-5 

(Dark Mewtwo clavó la piedra de la evolución luz entre sus manos, su cuerpo oscuro fue bañado completamente en luz, su piel dejó de ser áspera para alisarse, parecía un enorme fantasma blanco, sus ojos vacíos se llenaron de dos enormes ojos rojos, su boca aun conservaba los vestigios de la evolución dark, y su cuerpo comenzó a crecer el doble, su cuerpo se hizo más esbelto, pero sus manos seguían teniendo garras.)

(Cerró los párpados un momento... para luego abrirlos y mostrar unos ojos aun más grandes que denotaban algo de sentido común.)  
  
GIOVANNI: Finalmente... ¡Ahora nadie podrá contra nosotros!  
MEWTWO: Tú...  
  
(Giovanni se encontraba derribado en el suelo, pero una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.)  
  
MEWTWO: Eres ese humano...  
  
(El rostro de alegría de Giovanni fue borrado por un rostro de terror.)  
  
(El light Mewtwo o el Dark light Mewtwo... pues… Mewtwo cambió su mirada a una llena de odio, tomó a Giovanni y se lo llevó al rostro.)  
  
MEWTWO: Maldito humano, ¿Porqué me has perseguido a través de tantos años? ¿Porqué jugaste con mi mente?  
GIOVANNI: Porque podía. Y porque me perteneces. ¿Cuántas veces habremos tenido este diálogo que tan solo recuerdo muy pocas?  
  
(Mewtwo comenzó a apretar a Giovanni... pero se detuvo bruscamente al sentir el dolor que aquél sentía.)  
  
ALICIA: ¡No! ¡Mewtwo detente! ¡Si lo matas tu también morirás!  
SETH: ¡Puede hacerlo, no tienen capacidad para la empatía!  
ALICIA: Jugaron mucho con la tecnología, lo noté desde hace rato, pero Giovanni y Mewtwo comparten empatía gracias al chip de control mental.  
ASH: Demonios, ¿Cómo lo vamos a detener?  
SETH: No lo haremos, Mewtwo debe de estar consciente de lo que hace.

(Alicia no es mala, ya lo comprobé, aquí las únicas personas que pueden ser malas y merecen morir somos yo y mi padre, no siento remordimiento al ver como Mewtwo lo aprieta, nunca llegué a conocerlo bien, para mí no es más que otro extraño.)  
  
MEWTWO: He escuchado lo que piensan los demás humanos, me has convertido en un monstruo, verdaderamente ahora no hay lugar para mí, me rehúso a pertenecer a alguien y a estar ligado a alguien como tu, y si solo existe una manera de que yo muera... que sea esta...

(Mewtwo aplasta a Giovanni... y hace que la pequeña cabeza de Giovanni se desprenda de su cuerpo, cayendo hacia el suelo desde las grandes alturas, al mismo tiempo, Mewtwo cae sobre el suelo pesadamente, su enorme cuerpo cae sobre las ruinas de la liga pokémon, y su gigantesca cabeza se desprende y cae con rumbo a Ciudad Verde.)

(Charidark y yo caemos rendidos en el suelo, de cansancio y por las heridas, jamás me imaginé que mi búsqueda terminara así... ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi vida si nunca me hubieran mandado a buscar pokémon extraños? ¿Si nunca hubiera conocido a Persian y me hubiera hablado de mis padres? ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí?)

ALICIA: Oye, ¿Estás bien?  
SETH: Me encuentro muy adolorido. Creo que tengo varias costillas rotas.  
ASH: Muy bien, yo solo quiero saber una cosa... ¿Cómo hago para que mi Charizard vuelva a ser el de antes?  
PIKACHU: Pika-pi...  
SETH: Jajajaja…  
ALICIA: Jajaja…  
  
(Alicia y yo reímos al ver al estúpido de Ash, ella se encuentra de rodillas a mi lado y solo sonreímos al vernos uno al otro... parece que en verdad no me odia.)  
  
ASH: Bien, si nadie me quiere decir nada, debo ir a ver a unas personas y hacer unas preguntas, y si lo que averiguo es cierto, ustedes me las pagarán.  
  
(Ash sale volando junto con su gigantesco Charidark, que no se queje, al menos consiguió un beneficio de esto con la ayuda de la piedra de evolución dark... ¿Dónde habrá caído esa piedra?)

ALICIA: ¿Y dónde quedó la piedra de evolución dark?  
SETH: Eso mismo estaba pensando.  
KAREN: Tan, pero tan tiernos que se ven, ¿Buscaban esto?  
SETH: ¡Karen!  
KAREN: ¿Qué pasa con tus modales? ¿Acaso ya no me llamas Madre?  
  
(Karen comienza a caminar hacia nuestra dirección, con la piedra de la evolución dark en una mano y de un lado suyo ese pokémon oscuro, del cual solo se alcanzaba a ver los anillos de color amarillo.)  
  
KAREN: ¿En serio no conoces la historia de la piedra de la evolución dark? Te la contaré: En un principio eran dos energías dispersas en el mundo pokémon, la energía de la luz y de la oscuridad. Ambas predominaban, y cada una tenía su reino, pero la luz siempre prevalecía sobre la oscuridad, hubo un momento en que una tribu de humanos erradicó ambas energías por un tiempo, encerrándolas en piedras evolutivas. Aunque por razones que desconozco han comenzado a surgir de nuevo ambas energías en la manera natural, la manera más eficaz de hacerlas surgir definitivamente es regresándolas a su esencia. La luz a la luz y la oscuridad a la oscuridad... y... ¿Adivina de quién es el turno para reinar?  
SETH: ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?  
KAREN: ¿Loca? ¡Te aseguro que no tienes idea de lo que quiero hacer!  
SETH: ¡Quieres crear otro monstruo!  
KAREN: ¿Otro monstruo? ¡No me conformo con tan poco! Pero primero, derriba a esa chica, umbreon.  
  
(Umbreon ataca a Alicia y la derriba con un ataque parecido a un tacleo... debería ayudar, pero Charidark está muy malherido al igual que yo... ¡Ya se que hacer!)  
  
SETH: ¡Missingno! ¡Haunter! ¡Ataquen a Umbreon!  
  
(De ambas pokébolas salen los dos pokémon, pero quedan completamente inmóviles...)  
  
SETH: ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Ataquen!  
KAREN: Seth, Seth, Seth... Esos dos fueron mis pokémon hace mucho tiempo, desde que eran ditto y gastly, y te aseguro que me obedecerán más a mí que a ti.  
  
(Umbreon sigue atacando a Alicia, y Chardiel es cada vez más lastimado con cada golpe que recibe ella.)  
  
SETH: ¡Eres una maldita!  
  
(Me levanté como pude, sentí otra costilla quebrarse, pero no importaba, corrí hacia ella y me dejé caer al querer atacarla... un nuevo dolor apareció en mi cuerpo, como algo tajante que entró limpiamente, la sangre salió de mi boca como una catarata, caí al suelo a los pies de Karen y vi la enorme herida que mi Charidark tenía en el corazón, la piedra de la evolución Dark había llegado a mi corazón y se había roto en mil pedazos, los pedazos salían de mi espalda y se esparcían por el aire...)  
  
KAREN: ¡La oscuridad a la oscuridad...! Para que vuelva a reinar...  
  
(Dentro y fuera de mí... todo se vuelve oscuro...)  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_FIN DE POKÉMON DARK_**


End file.
